Black Rose
by jychan
Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? 2786
1. Chapter 1

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p>1<p>

* * *

><p>She was standing before him, bowing as she introduced herself as the boss of Rose Noire. He was sure that all the other Guardians were surprised of seeing her right in front of them. They had no clue on where she was until now.<p>

"Good evening, Vongola Boss. I am Haru Miura, the Boss of the Rose Noire Famiglia. As known to you, we are a mafia famiglia from France." She introduced herself as if they were strangers. As if she had no idea who they were. He was surprised that she didn't call him 'Tsuna-san' as she always did in the past.

"Good evening, Miura-san. It is a pleasure for you to be in this occasion." Tsuna replied as he gave a restrained smile. He wasn't sure if he should call her 'Haru' just like what he did in the past. But then, she wasn't anymore the 'Haru' they knew. She was the Rose Noire Famiglia Boss.

"I insist, the pleasure should be ours. To be invited by the leading family in the underworld is a feat that our little family should be proud of." She said as she gave the same smile that others would give him. He wasn't sure if that was honest as others, but something tells him that that was the kind of smile a tainted person would give. And then again, she was already a mafia boss.

"I'll have to go on first, Miura-san. I have to greet other guests tonight." He said as he tried to get away from her first. He wasn't sure what to react. He was afraid that he might jump at her and demand from her what happened to her when all of them were so afraid that she disappeared all of a sudden.

"There is no problem, Sawada-san." She said as she gave a smile. But this time the smile wasn't 'Haru' anymore. It didn't belong to the Haru Miura of five years ago. It came from the Haru Miura of the present.

"Have a great evening." He said as he left her and went away while Reborn, who was on a side, was just looking over the things that were happening at the moment.

"So, what are you going to do, Tsuna?" Reborn chuckled.

"Judaime!" Gokudera called Tsuna as Tsuna turned around and paused, "Is there any problem, Gokudera-kun?"

"That now… Was that Haru?" He asked as Tsuna nodded. "From the time I saw her go in the room, I thought she was Haru. But now that I talked with her, she really was Haru. But she's not 'Haru' anymore."

"What are you saying, Boss?" Lambo asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't interrupt us, you dumb cow." Gokudera frowned as Lambo rolled his eyes and went near. "Are you saying, Haru-nee isn't Haru-nee? Is she an imposter then?"

"No. She's Haru for real, all right." Tsuna said as his smile disappeared, "She's just not the 'Haru' that we know from then."

"Then, what will happen to her if she knew that Haru was back already?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna shook his head. "I just hope that she'd go back to the way she was before Haru left."

"What family is she from? Is she a Guardian or some subordinate?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna sighed and replied, "She's the Rose Noire Famiglia Boss."

"Rose Noire Famiglia Boss?" Lambo asked as he opened his other eye. "Haru-nee? A mafia boss?"

Tsuna nodded as all of them sighed.

"She was bound to change, then." Gokudera said as Yamamoto went near, "Is there something wrong, Tsuna? I saw Haru earlier, but she was talking with some people so I decided not to talk with her."

"But it's so weird that she'd be here! We didn't even know that she was a mafia boss." Gokudera said as he shoved Yamamoto's words and went on as Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Haru? A mafia boss?" Yamamoto asked as Lambo said, "My sentiments, exactly, Yamamoto-san."

"The Rose Noire Famiglia is the most powerful mafia in France." Gokudera said as Lambo sighed and replied, "Which was why they were invited. But how come we didn't know that she was the mafia boss of Rose Noire?"

"Kufufufu… The Rose Noire Famiglia Boss rarely shows up in formal occasions. It's usually her Guardians who showed up as their Boss couldn't show up for some reason or another." Mukuro Rokudo who appeared all of a sudden said as Gokudera frowned.

"But why did she just show up now to the extreme?" Ryohei asked,

"The Vongola Famiglia is the most powerful mafia organization all over the world. How could she not go to this occasion? That is unless she's trying to proclaim war against us or something." Gokudera said as Tsuna grimaced, "I wouldn't go so far as to have a war just because she didn't go this occasion."

"But Gokudera Hayato is correct, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kufufufu. There are some people who would do that." Mukuro said as he leaned on the wall while Tsuna sighed. Though he was the boss of the Vongola Family, he wasn't that narrow-minded to proclaim war against other people just because of that. Who knew if that person wasn't really just feeling good or something? His eyes lingered at the other side of the room, where Haru was talking with her subordinates from the Rose Noire Famiglia.

"Nevertheless, she's not the Haru we knew anymore. She's someone else." Tsuna said as he sighed and continued on looking at Haru.

* * *

><p>She knew that they would be surprised if they saw her now. She also knew that Tsuna-san felt flustered when they were talking earlier. Five years ago, she disappeared all of a sudden and suddenly they just saw her now, without any prior notice. Only a few people knew that she was the Boss behind the number one mafia family in France.<p>

"Haru-san, are you okay?" Her right hand, Violetta Ricci, asked as she smiled and replied in return. "I'm fine, Vio."

"You were spacing out for a moment. I was scared that something might've happened when you were talking with the Vongola Boss." Violetta said as Haru's eyes widened. Was it possible that they knew?

"Perhaps, was he threatening you or something?" Antoinette, one of her Guardians, asked as Haru shook her head.

"There's no way that he would have done that." Haru immediately responded as the rest of her subordinates looked at her, "I mean, the Vongola Boss looks nice. And it's something else."

"Is it Andre perhaps?" K asked as Haru shook her head in reply.

"Andre is at the least of my worries." Haru responded as she brushed her hair with her fingers, "It's something else. Don't worry. I'll get by."

"Or perhaps, it's because the Vongola Boss is so handsome that you fell in love with him, hmmm, Haru-chi?" Rico Compagnucci replied as he gave a lazy grin while Haru's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy, Rico?" Sachiko Matsunaga, Haru's personal secretary, asked as she glared at the person. "Haru-san deserves someone better than the Vongola Boss."

"Relax! Relax!" Rico said as he gave another sexy grin, "You're too stressed out, Sachi. Shall we spend the night together?"

"Do you wanna die?"

"That is if I die in your arms."

"Die, Rico. Die."

Haru gave a loud cough as the two had stopped their bickering. This was a daily occasion in the lives of the Rose Noire Famiglia. Sachiko and Rico had grown up together since Rico stayed in Japan for quite sometime before going to Paris. After a few years, Sachiko went to Paris, in hopes to find Rico Compagnucci. Only to find out, that the guy she had been in love with had turned out to be such a playboy. Haru, though, was the only person who knew about that one night when she found Sachiko, who was drowning herself in alcohol.

"Boss," Elizabeth Ashford, who was the meekest person in the mafia world, next only to Chrome Dokuro of the Vongola, called as Haru turned her attention to the English woman.

"I haven't seen Tan Li-Chen, yet. Do you have any i-idea w-where she is?" She asked,

Haru widened her eyes upon realization that her strongest Guardian hasn't showed up yet. What could've happened this time? Though she was the strongest, but she wasn't blood thirsty. In fact, she would've preferred to settle something in diplomatic terms.

"She has to turn up. Otherwise, she wouldn't be allowed to go home next week." Vio said in a stern voice while Antoinette chuckled, "She would turn up. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Loud screams filled over the place as a wall of the room fell down.<p>

"What is happening?" Tsuna asked as he turned his eyes to the area where it happened.

"What are we going to do, Boss?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna turned to Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Lambo, call I-Pin and tell her that the two of you will be responsible for moving the visitors. Make sure that no one gets left behind." Tsuna instructed as Lambo nodded and left.

"Onii-san, try to heal those who got injured." Tsuna said as Ryohei nodded and went on with his job.

"Mukuro-san, Chrome-san, please do try to put up an illusion for the wall."

"Yamamoto-san, try to check the exits and the entrances of the Vongola Mansion. Gokudera-kun and I shall check up on the scene." He said as Gokudera and he immediately fled to the scene of accident, where they saw Hibari and an unknown woman fighting each other.

"I told you, I'm not an infiltrator or anything! I was just trying to stop that guy." The woman pointed a man who was on the floor with her arnis stick.

"But that is not an excuse for trying to disrupt the peace in this area. And for that I shall bite you to death." Hibari said as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"What on Earth-"

"Tan Li-Chen!" Haru called as the woman turned to Haru.

"Haru-nee, you know her?" Lambo, who was beside her, asked as Haru nodded.

"She's one of my Guardians. Please do tell Hibari-san to stop this." Haru said as Lambo gulped and replied, "I can't do that. Ah. Wait."

Lambo immediately fled to Tsuna's side and told him that the woman was one of Haru's subordinates. Hibari might've misunderstood the situation.

"Hibari-san, stop this first for a minute." Tsuna called Hibari, who was hesitant for a moment, but he did what Tsuna told him to do.

"Uwaa~ That's a relief. Thank you, Vongola Boss." Tan Li-Chen replied as she went near to her Boss.

"What happened, Tan Li-Chen? Why were you fighting with the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola?" Vio asked as Tan Li-Chen sighed.

"I saw that guy infiltrating to the Vongola Mansion. He's one of Andre's minions. I tried to tell him to get away just for this time. But he started attacking me. I just defended myself. Then, that guy appeared all of a sudden and attacked me for 'causing damage' at the Vongola Mansion." She replied as she gave a frown.

"Is that so, Tan-san? I'm sorry then." Tsuna apologized as he gave a smile that had sent the Haru from five years ago into heaven. That was five years ago, though.

"Apology accepted, Vongola Boss." Tan Li-Chen replied.

"But, why are Andre's minions attacking you?" Violetta asked as the Vongola Family Guardians raised an eyebrow,

"Andre?"

"I believe that it is best if we discuss this in the conference room." Reborn, who appeared all of a sudden, said as the others widened their eyes.

"Reborn/Reborn-san!" All of them chorused as Reborn chuckled, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn-chan…" Haru called as Reborn greeted, "Ciaossu, Haru."

"Haru-san knows R-Reborn?" Elizabeth or rather, 'Lizzy' asked as Vio immediately replied, "She's the Rose Noire Boss. Everybody is bound to know her."

"Well then, shall we go up to the conference room, Miura-san? Um, Rose Noire Famiglia?" Tsuna asked as he motioned to the stairs.

"I see no problem, Sawada-san." Haru replied as they went ahead while Reborn stayed behind. When the coast was clear, Leon changed into a gun and Reborn had fired to the man who was on the ground.

"AH! The re…cor…der." The man cried as he clenched his wound and died.

"Don't ever think that I didn't notice, you fool. The Vongola Family is better than what you think." Reborn said as he blew his gun.

* * *

><p>jychan: Another fanfic to update. I'm off to update the other stories... Ciaossu! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

* * *

><p>They were all gathered together in the conference room at the Vongola Mansion by eleven in the evening. In usual mafia meetings like this, there were supposed to be heated arguments, gun shots all around and literal chaos. But that was not happening in this meeting. Tsuna and Haru sat on both ends as they were their respective mafia bosses, while their Guardians at whichever side was nearest to their boss.<p>

"Who is this Andre that one of your subordinates were talking about, Miura-san?" Tsuna asked as he leaned towards the table. He was feeling quite conscious about himself since there was another family before him. But then, he had to stay focused and not feel self-conscious at all. It wasn't right if the other family would misinterpret whatever he was doing or thinking.

"Andre was another one of the subordinates of the previous boss of the Rose Noire Famiglia. He's currently the boss of the Martinio Famiglia, although I am not sure if you are knowledgeable of this famiglia. They defected from the famiglia after some power struggle. And apparently, they hold such a great grudge against us." Haru said as she hesitated for a moment. She was a bit hesitant if she should completely give out the full details. She wasn't sure if it was fine and okay.

"The Martinio Famiglia is a mafia family that's an enemy of the Vongola, which is probably why they decided to attack us. Thus, you don't have to think that your family brought this problem towards us." Tsuna reassured Haru as Haru smiled and nodded.

"I see." She simply replied, but she felt some relief. Although it was quite a problem that the Martinio Famiglia was against the Vongola, but at least the Rose Noire Famiglia is not part of that dispute. They had separate issues with the Martinio Famiglia.

"Why don't you join together in bringing the Martinio Famiglia down?" Reborn asked as everybody looked at him.

"What are you saying, Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he swallowed while Reborn frowned at him. Or so his Hyper Intuition tells him that Reborn had indeed frowned at him. "Well, that might be a problem to the Rose Noire Famiglia."

"I don't see it as a problem for both families to collaborate in bringing down the Martinio Famiglia." Reborn said as Gokudera replied, "But, Reborn-san! The Rose Noire Famiglia isn't that strong compared to the Vongola! They might bring down the Vongola."

"Excuse me, Vongola Underboss. Our Famiglia is the number one mafia group in France and in Northern Europe." Vio growled in return as Gokudera rolled his eyes, "But you aren't that strong compared to the Vongola."

"You might as well want to check that out. I am ready to take you on." Vio said as her spear appeared out of the blue in her hands.

"Prepare to die, Violetta Ricci." Gokudera said as he took out his dynamites.

"The two of you stop it! Vio! Gokudera-san. Stop it." Haru's voice roared out as Vio stopped and went back to her place. "I don't want the two of you to bicker if we are going to collaborate with one another."

"Miura-san is right. If we are going to collaborate with one another, then we must respect each other. Not fight with one another." Tsuna said as Gokudera put off his dynamites and sat down.

"I suggest that we group ourselves and we assign these groups into different bases of the Vongola and Rose Noire around the world." Tsuna said as he looked at Haru, who nodded and agreed with his suggestion.

"I see no problem with that, Sawada-san. It is best if we do so as we cannot afford to lose the other bases." Haru said as the others simply listened at what they said.

"But, won't our power be lowered down if that is the case?" Mukuro asked as the others nodded at what the Mist Guardian asked.

"But theirs will, too." Haru replied as she continued, "I believe we must team up to not lose at all. Fuuta can suggest to us whatever team up might suit for each other. But is Fuuta here in Italy?"

"Ah. I heard Fuuta went to another country." Lambo said as Tsuna cut him off, "No. He's here already at Italy. I just know."

A knock on the door interrupted them as Futa went inside the room. The Hyper Intuition was really useful at times like this.

"Good evening, Tsuna-nii. Ah. I'm sorry to have interrupted your discussion. I will come back again tomorrow." Fuuta said as he was about to exit when Tsuna called him, "Fuuta-kun. You come here first. We need your opinion on something."

"Is that so? Okay then." Fuuta went near them as he noticed Haru, "Haru-nee. How? What? Why?" He asked as the Rose Noire Guardians looked at Haru who bit her lower lip.

"I'll explain later, Fuuta-kun. Just help us out first." Haru said as she continued, "We wanted to hear your opinion on which Guardian should pair up with each other to have a higher chance of winning."

"Okay. Well then, I'll try to consult the Ranking Planet then." Fuuta said as he took out his laptop and once again, gravity disappeared in the area and all of them were floating.

"What the hell! What's happening?" Antoinette cursed as she floated in the air while Lizzy cried, "B-Boss!"

"This seems to be a natural occurrence at the Vongola since they aren't shocked or something..." Antoinette said as Yamamoto nodded and chuckled, "Apparently, Fuuta does this at times. But you'll get used to it."

Antoinette blushed in return as she looked away from the Rain Guardian. "I-Is that so? Then, no wonder..." She mumbled.

"The best pairings for the Vongola and Rose Noire Famiglia are: Sasagawa Ryohei and K, Yamamoto Takeshi and Antoinette, Lambo and Lizzy, Hibari Kyoya and Tan Li-Chen, Mukuro Rokudo and Rico, Gokudera Hayato and Violetta, then Haru-nee and Tsuna-nii." Fuuta declared as there were mumblings around the room.

"I'm bound to get killed..." Tan Li-Chen said as she had a horrified expression on her face. She knew that she was bound to be killed, especially with Hibari Kyoya as her supposed partner for the job. She looked left and right as she looked for her partner. Only to find an empty seat. Great.

"I'll be under your care then, Antoinette-chan." Yamamoto gave a smile as Antoinette blushed but brushed it off, "Ah sure. Me too."

"Let's be the best team to the extreme, K!" Ryohei said as K chuckled and said, "Let's do this then!"

"Kufufufu, shall we destroy them as soon as possible?" Mukuro said as Rico grumbled, "Oh well. At least, girls exist everywhere..."

"WHY AM I GOING TO BE SEPARATED FROM THE JUDAIME?" Gokudera said as Vio rolled her eyes and said, "Be mature, Hayato. You haven't changed since we were children."

"Eh? What do you mean, Vio-san?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera frowned but Vio replied, "We've known each other since we were children, Vongola 10th. I have Italian roots."

"Then, I see no problem to your team up with each other then." Tsuna said as he gave a smile, wherein Gokudera wasn't able to say no anymore. Gokudera simply sighed in defeat and nodded at Vio, who returned the gesture.

"Perhaps, we can have each of the teams in each continent in the world?" Haru suggested as Tsuna nodded in return.

"My sentiments exactly, Miura-san. I suggest that we can have the New York HQ to Yamamoto-san and Antoinette-san." Tsuna replied as Yamamoto and Antoinette nodded in agreement.

"OSSU." They chorused as Haru continued, "I think it is best if we leave the Rose Noire Paris HQ of to Vio and Gokudera-san, if it is fine with you, Sawada-san?"

"The Paris HQ will be under us? But shouldn't it be you, Boss?" Vio asked as she was dumbfounded on what her boss had just suggested. "No, you should stay at the Paris HQ. The Underboss must stay there if the Boss isn't at the Main HQ." Haru said as Vio was deep in thought. Perhaps, her boss was planning to stay at the Vongola Italy HQ then, if that was the case.

"The Vongola Cairo HQ will be under Mukuro-san and Rico-san, if you have no problems with it?" Tsuna asked as Rico gave a smirk and replied, "At least, there will be sexy Egyptian women in belly-dancing outfits. Ohohoho~"

"Shut up, Rico! Can you please be serious at this meeting?" Sachiko grumbled as she glared at Rico who gave another grin, "Jealous then, Sachi?"

"WHY YOU-" "Sachiko. Rico." Haru called their attentions as they immediately stopped their bicker. Haru felt embarrassed underneath her strict composure with her Secretary and her Guardian. Why were the two bickering with each other in front of the Vongola? She could just go underneath the earth's surface and bury herself in shame.

"Well then, I'll have Tan Li-Chen and Hibari-san stay at the Rose Noire HQ. I know that the Vongola also has their own HQ at China. So, they can stay at the two different HQs', whichever they prefer, as long as they stay in China." Haru said as Tan Li-Chen grinned. Boy, she was going back to home and no one, not even Vio, could stop her from going home. She chuckled until she realized that she was going with Hibari Kyoya. What was with that guy always planning to kill her or something? And where was he again?

"I see no problems with that, Miura-san." Tsuna said as he gave a smile and leaned on the table, "Then, will Onii-san and K-san stay at the Australian HQ? I hope you'll be fine with that idea?" He asked as K perked up and nodded.

"OF COURSE TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" Ryohei said as he pushed his fists into the air. This time, he was very enthusiastic about something. He was going to see his younger sister again. Kyoko couldn't come to the Vongola Party and thus, he was very excited to see her again.

"Then, Lambo and Lizzy can stay at the Vongola Italy HQ then?" Tsuna asked as the others perked up. Lambo, the very lazy and occasionally useless Lambo, was going to be in-charge of the Italy HQ? "Sure, Vongola. I see no problem with that." Lambo replied with a grin while the others widened their eyes on the easy acceptance of the Lightning Guardian.

"I-I-I'll try my best not to be of b-bother to you, Lambo-san." Lizzy stuttered as she had a very flustered look on her face. She was really nervous. She could stand being in the center of attention with the Rose Noire Famiglia, but when there were others, she would get flustered easily. Plus, it was the Vongola Famiglia before her! She hoped that she didn't make any mistakes this time.

"But, where will Sawada-san and the Boss stay?" Vio asked as Gokudera asked another question, "Are you perhaps planning to stay at the-"

"Yes. I'm planning to stay at the Japan HQ, that is if Miura-san has no problems with my suggestion." Tsuna said as Haru's eyes widened on what Tsuna had said. She was surprised that she was going to have to go back to Japan after a few years. She never thought of going back to Japan at all. Though she didn't want to go back to Japan as a tainted person already, she couldn't say no to the Vongola Boss. She was just a boss of some mafia family, which wasn't on par or in any level with the Vongola Famiglia.

"I have no problem with it, Sawada-san." Haru replied with some hesitation as she continued on giving the smile that she has given to everybody eversince she became the Boss of the Rose Noire. The smile that had sent chills to Tsuna's backbone. Not in a threatening way, though. It just seemed fake. It wasn't real at all. But he knew that she couldn't deny his suggestion and so, he continued on pretending not to notice it.

"Well then, believe in yourselves, comrades. If we do not cooperate with one another, our extreme efforts in this collaboration will end up to pieces. Think about the people you want to protect by winning over the Martinio Famiglia. Just think about the negative happenings that will happen if the Martinio Famiglia will win over us. It is simple as that. We do not want other people to get hurt. So, let us do this and work together." Tsuna said as the others grew inspired with his little speech.

He had inspired and drew the hearts of all the people present at the room, while Reborn had just smirked on the job that his student was doing. He couldn't believe that this was the Dame-Tsuna of the past. The Dame-Tsuna of the past couldn't have done this and instead, would have just quivered and shook in fear while stumbling in front of everybody. But this was the Vongola Tenth that he had raised for years.

Haru stood in awe upon witnessing the events that happened around her. Her 'Tsuna-san' had changed, indeed. He wasn't the 'Tsuna-san' who would be really clumsy and who would just fall out all of a sudden without even stepping or bumping into something. He had become the Vongola Tenth. Fortunately, he was still the 'Tsuna-san' who had earned the respect and love of his subordinates all over the years and until now. He had become someone that everybody in the mafia world had recognized. The last time she was him, he was still the same Tsuna-san as ever, but now, he seemed so distant. She sighed.

That was what she got for leaving them behind in Japan for a couple of years, without even informing them on where she was going or which path she was headed to. She just believed that someday they would meet each other again. And true, indeed they had met once again.

* * *

><p>jychan: Another fanfic to update. I'm off to update the other stories... Ciaossu! :)<p>

Headoverheels4anime2011: YOSHI. :) That's great. Another TsuHaru fan like me! :)))) And here you go, an update of the story.

Rieyama Yuuko: DOZO. :)

Cristinne: I hope you're fine with the way that they go in the next chapters. This story though will focus primarily on Haru, then probably some TsuHaru. But there will be other couples, though. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>3<br>**

* * *

><p>"Miura-san, we have arrived." Tsuna said as Haru stirred up. She fell asleep on their flight going to Japan. She groaned as she woke up. Where was she again? She looked left and right until she saw Tsuna and Reborn staring at her. She quickly sat up. She couldn't slack off in front of other people. Even if the Vongola was their ally, but she just had to be sure.<p>

She stood up and tried to see if there was any drool on her shoot. There was drool. She quickly wiped her drool while Tsuna had went out of the jet plane while Reborn smirked. She felt very embarrassed. But there was no time for any embarrassment right now. It was time for work. She followed Tsuna, who was already outside of the Vongola Private Jet Plane.

"It's been months since I last visited Japan." Tsuna said as he stared at the bright sun. The last time he was at Japan was during the Tanabata Festival. His mother insisted that he should come home for that festival, no matter what. And so, he went home, despite the complications that it created at the Italy HQ, since he, the Vongola Famiglia Boss, wasn't there at all. Plus, the fact that Gokudera at that time was on a mission. Nonetheless, when he returned, he was able to fix all the problems at the Vongola HQ.

"Oh... I see." Haru simply replied as her long brown hair drifted with the wind.

Unlike Tsuna, the last time she was here at Japan was five years ago. To be precise, that was one day after they graduated high school, although on that very day, she was at the airport, leaving Japan for Paris, France. It was weird for her to go to Paris just by herself, only to be greeted by mafioso at the Paris International Airport. She sighed. At the present though, it all seemed to be like a distant memory to her.

"Tsuna, shall we be on our way to the Namimori HQ now?" Reborn asked as Haru felt nostalgic.

Namimori, eh. It had really been quite some time since she was in Japan. The words Namimori brought her to the past where she was still innocent. Back to the days when she was the Haru who could not even kill anybody. True, she attempted to have a fight with Tsuna at the bridge, but she would not kill Tsuna at that time. But at the present, she could kill already. Well, of course, if she had to, which was usually the case, since she was a mafia boss.

"Miura-san, shall we be on our way now?" Tsuna asked as he motioned to the black car that was before them. This was probably their ride going to the Namimori HQ.

"Yes, Sawada-san." Haru replied as she went inside the car first, then Tsuna, and lastly, Reborn.

"Haru," Reborn called as Haru turned to the arcobaleno. "Yes, Reborn-san?" She asked. She couldn't call him with the '-chan' suffix anymore. She knew that Reborn was an arcobaleno. And she knew what an arcobaleno was already.

"Why don't you have a base here in Japan?" Reborn asked out of the blue as Haru's eyes widened for a second, but it returned to normal while she stifled her shock with a chuckle, then a reply. "I don't think we really need one here in Japan, since our connections aren't really focused here."

Reborn just gave a small smile and hoped that it was a hint for his student. Because for sure, the Vongola 10th was really interested regarding the subject matter. Plus, it might give some sort of clue why Haru had left Japan five years ago. Reborn somehow knew about the information, since he was deeply connected in the mafia world, unlike Tsuna who was still a newbie in one way or another.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was confused and he wondered on why exactly the Rose Noire Famiglia had no base in Japan, when in fact, Haru came from Japan. It should be connected to the reason why she left Japan five years ago. He should've thanked Reborn for giving some hint on this matter. He smirked. He should probably give Reborn some holiday or something.

A few hours passed and they had arrived the Namimori HQ Base, where Giannini was staying with Shoichi Irie and Spanner.

"Yo, Vongola." Spanner greeted as soon as they went inside the HQ Base. Apparently, Giannini, Shoichi and Spanner were at the entrance of the Namimori HQ Base, waiting for them to arrive.

"Boss! It's nice seeing you!" Giannini enthusiastically greeted Tsuna, who just nodded.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, it's nice to have you here once in a while." Shoichi said as he gave a small smile towards Tsuna, who replied, "Yo, Spanner. Shoichi Irie. I hope the three of you are doing well."

"No problem, boss." The three of them chorused as Tsuna remembered that he was with the Rose Noire Famiglia Boss.

"By the way, here with me is the Boss of the Rose Noire Famiglia. But I am pretty sure that you know her. Miura Haru-san." He introduced Haru before Shoichi, Spanner and Giannini.

"Ara! Haru-san! It's a surprise that you have become a mafia boss!" Giannini said as Haru nodded and simply smiled.

"This might be the first time we've seen each other in our present selves, but we have seen each other in the alternate future when you went there in the past, right?" Spanner said as Haru nodded and replied, "I've always had a trouble with your eating habits, though."

"Miura Haru-san, you've ended up different from what you were at the alternate future that you have gone." Shoichi said as Haru raised an eyebrow,

"I'm sorry? I wasn't able to meet my future self, actually. The others may have, but I didn't." Haru replied smoothly.

"Shall we go inside the conference room first?" Reborn asked as the others nodded and walked towards the corridors. The Namimori HQ was exactly the same it was when they went to the future a few years ago. The kitchen was still the same. The corridors were exactly the same size. Thus, Haru wouldn't get lost inside the Namimori HQ.

They arrived to the conference room and immediately settled to their seats while Giannini and Shoichi opened their laptops and activated the video call conference with the other Guardians in each HQ around the world.

"JUDAIMEEEE!" Gokudera's voice rang out the screen as he gave a wide grin.

"Gokudera-kun! I see you're doing fine in Paris." Tsuna said as he gave a smile towards his underboss. He was relieved that his Storm Guardian had no problem with staying at Paris with Vio. He was worried that the underboss might have given Violeta a headache.

"Aside from his constant annoying cries about not having the Judaime beside him and that something might happen to you, he is fine, Vongola Boss." Violeta Ricci said as she flipped her red hair.

"Vio, do get well with Gokudera-san." Haru chided as her right hand nodded at what she said.

"I am doing so, boss. I am trying to gather all my patience." Vio replied at what her boss said as she gave a small smile. Haru raised an eyebrow. It was rare for Vio to give a smile, no matter how small it was. She was really uptight and very strict towards her subordinates. She rarely saw Vio loosen up. Though she was a bit worried of Vio at first, but then she figured out that it was part of Vio's personality.

"I see. That is good then." She simply replied at what Vio had said.

"YO! Tsuna! Miura-san!" Yamamoto greeted as he gave a wave at the camera.

"Yamamoto-kun, where's Antoinette-san?" Tsuna asked as he tried to look for Haru's Guardian all over the screen.

"She was tired from the flight. She had to retreat to bed, since she was suffering from jet lag." Yamamoto said as he gave his usual grin.

"Oh. I see. I was hoping to see her. I was a bit worried of her." Haru said as the others raised an eyebrow. Why was Haru worried so much of Antoinette?

"Allow me to explain." Vio said after she gave a cough and the others paid attention to her every word. "Antoinette easily gets traveling sickness. She easily feels bad after traveling for quite sometime."

The others nodded at what Violeta said as Haru immediately said, "Yamamoto-san, please do pay attention to her right now. The travel from such a big distance might be making her very sick."

Tsuna smiled. She was still the Haru that they knew after all. Being so worried sick of her friends, rather than subordinates, was very 'Haru'-ish. Years ago when she was still in Japan, she would be worried if Lambo got sick or wounded from their battles, even with a simple scratch from playing with I-Pin. She would keep a strong face when Lambo or I-Pin got wounded, but she would cry later when she was outside of the children's sight.

"KYAAA! YAMAMOTO-SAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE ON ALREADY!" A loud scream was heard from the background as Antoinette immediately pushed off Yamamoto from his chair. "BOSS! HI!" Antoinette greeted as she waved at the screen.

"Antoinette, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" Haru asked with a straight face as she tried to hide her emotions. She couldn't have an emotional face while she was in front of other mafia people. It would show her weakness as a mafia boss.

"Yes, boss. I got better already at handling traveling sickness." Antoinette said as she gave a peace sign.

"But you were actually very weak earlier." Yamamoto said as he gave a light chuckle, "You were clinging to me like it was the end of the world. You were pretty cute."

Antoinette immediately blushed into different shades of red at what Yamamoto had stated. She wasn't expecting those words at all! She was expecting that he would say that she was weak and he detested her, but it was the utter opposite. She immediately retorted back, "I-I can't help doing so."

"Yo, Haru-chi!" Rico greeted as he gave his signature smile that would make other girls fall for him right away, except that they were pretty used to Rico doing so already and thus, it was not effective anymore.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Miura Haru, Reborn, and the others around. I see that you are here." Mukuro said, "You need not to worry with our current situation here. We are fine."

"There are a lot of cute girls in Egypt, Haru-chi! Thank you for assigning me here." Rico said in a suave manner as he gave a thumbs up sign until he was hit on the head by several books by Sachiko.

"OW! SACHI! What are you doing?" Rico grumbled as he massaged his head while Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"I was planning to only stay here for a night after you called me the other night, telling me to bring your bag, which was full of porn magazines, wherein I only found out when I was already on the plane going towards Cairo already. Do you want me to kill you, Rico?" Sachiko ranted as she glared at Rico,"But on a second thought, I will be staying here until due time." She added as she gave a smirk towards Rico.

"I see. I hope the two of you won't be causing any problems to Mukuro-san and Chrome-san." Haru said in a stern voice and Sachiko and Rico nodded at what their boss had ordered them to do.

"I-I-I don't see a problem with them..." The ever-shy Chrome Dokuro said as she appeared beside Mukuro on the screen.

"Well then, keep that up." She said as another camera window opened up on the screen.

"SAWADAAAAA! We're here at the Australian HQ!" Ryohei said with a loud cheer as K just waved at the camera.

"I see. That's great, Onii-san. You're not getting any problems right?" Tsuna asked with concern as Ryohei nodded as a response to Tsuna's questions.

"Hello, boss." K greeted with his usual demeanor. He had easily adapted to Ryohei's character and personality. Sasagawa Ryohei didn't seem to be the person to have a very complex and weird personality like the Mist and Cloud Guardian. He was just simple to get along with. K had no problems with him, aside from his occasional yells though.

"Hello K." Haru greeted in return. She had complete confidence with K, since he was her most mature guardian. He rarely got serious in fights and he was level-headed in deciding things. He was someone that she could fall back upon when Vio couldn't do her job due to emotional attachments. Not that K was heartless, but he wouldn't hesitate just like how Vio would.

"Hello, Vongola." Lambo said in his usual voice as he stood beside I-Pin and Lizzy, but there was one more person beside Lizzy. The Chiavarone Famiglia Boss, Dino. Tsuna was really surprised to see Dino at the Vongola HQ. Not that he wouldn't go there at times, but well, Dino had no notice or something. Usually, Dino would notify in a letter or note that he was coming to the Vongola HQ.

"Dino-san, it's nice that you're there to take care of them." Tsuna addressed to the tenth generation of the Chiavarone Famiglia as Dino nodded in return and smirked. "I'll see what I can do to help Lambo and Lizzy-san here."

"Lizzy, are you okay there?" Haru earnestly asked as Lizzy nodded in return. She was too shy to look up towards the other people. She couldn't bring herself to talk with the others. She might do something wrong then commit the same mistake again. She might get hated again. She didn't want that to happen for the second time.

"I see. Well then, if you have problems there, you can just call me here at the Namimori HQ, okay?" Haru said as Lizzy nodded in return. Dino, I-Pin and Lambo were looking at Lizzy who was blushing a lot. It was evident by the red blush on her face.

"Haru-san!" An enthusiastic and cheerful Tan Li-Chen greeted as she gave a wave at the camera. It was weird that no one was beside her. The others wondered were Hibari was. Was he informed that he and Tan Li-Chen were going to be staying at the China HQ?

"Li-Chen! Where is your partner?" Haru asked as Li-Chen stood up prefusely upon the sudden question of her boss.

"He's at the training grounds, Haru-san. I called him, but I was too scared to approach him or something. He looked like he was going to bite me. Or worse, he was going to kill me! Haru-saaaan!" She answered while she was trembling a lot. Despite that fact that Tan Li-Chen was Haru's strongest Guardian, she was also the most cowardly among them. It was such an irony.

"Relax, Li-Chen-san. Hibari-san might look really dangerous, but he doesn't kill an ally." Tsuna said with a reassuring smile as Li-Chen stopped crying and trembling while looking up to the screen. "Really, Vongola Boss?"

"What is this, Tan Li-Chen?" A cold and stern voice had sent chills to Li-Chen's spine as her eyes widened upon the sight of Hibari Kyoya at her back.

"H-H-H-Hibari-san... Ano, it's a conference call with the other guardians." Li-Chen replied as she closed her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at Hibari. She was about to pee on her pants now. She was really scared of him. Their earlier experience at the Vongola Main HQ had made her feel this way. He was so scary. She wished that she wasn't his partner.

"I see. Well then, I will be going out first." Hibari said as he left the room.

"B-B-Booooooss! I'm going to die out of heart attack here!" Li-Chen cried as tears continuously fell out from her eyes as Haru shook her head, but replied in a caring way. "Li-Chen, stop crying. I assigned you there with Hibari-san because I knew that you could match up with Hibari-san, based from Fuuta's rankings. Now, stop crying, okay?"

Li-Chen nodded as she stopped her tears. She couldn't understand why her pairing with Hibari-san was the best pair that could come out based from the Ranking Prince's book. It really had startled her a lot. She just couldn't get it.

"I see that all of you are alright. Well then, we shall retreat for the night." Tsuna said as he gave a sincere smile. He was a bit worried at first that the pairs would cause a lot of trouble, but he was wrong. And he was glad with it.

"OSSU!" All of them replied in return as the conference call ended.

"I'm a bit worried of Li-Chen, though." Haru said as Tsuna raised an eyebrow and replied, "I do understand Li-Chen-san's feelings, though. Hibari-san could be really intimidating."

Haru sighed as she stared at the sky outside of the Namimori HQ.

"I'm a bit useless at this time. All I can do is just trust them. I do wish that I could do something better for them." She said as she sighed once again.

"Trusting others isn't useless." Tsuna said, "It can help a lot. It gives them the strength and the will to do something. To be able to achieve what they want to do." Haru gave a smile. Tsuna was encouraging her a lot. And it really was effective.

"Thank you, Sawada-san." She said as she gave a bitter smile and retreated to her room. She couldn't call him 'Tsuna-san' yet. No. Not yet. Not after leaving all of them in the past. Not after tainting her hands. She was tainted already. She was so tainted. She wasn't the 'Haru' of the past anymore. She was Rose Noire's Haru already. It was a sad fate that she had to take up.

* * *

><p>jychan: Another fanfic to update. I'm off to update the other stories... Ciaossu! :)<p>

brisies: Thank you for the compliment. And here's a new chapter. :)

Headoverheels4anime2011: Thanks a lot. :)

EK12: No problem, I guess? :)

Rieyama Yuuko and Romina Baskerville: Here ya go. :)

bloody-pudding: Stay tuned to Black Rose then. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>4<br>**

* * *

><p>Haru was out shopping for the day. She had to buy clothes. The clothes that she wore in France was not suitable for the weather in Japan. And so, here she was at the Namimori Shopping District, looking for clothes that would suit her. There were a lot of clothes, but staying in Paris would definitely affect your fashion statement, especially since she stayed their for a couple of years.<p>

"Ara! Haru-chan!" She turned around and saw Sawada Nana, who still looked the same, despite not seeing her for five years.

"Nana-san..." She called back as the woman simply smiled and went near her. It was funny that Nana-san could still recognize her, despite the changes in Haru that had occured physically, mentally and personality-wise.

"You're back here in Namimori! I knew that you would come back! Where were you?" Nana said as she gave a very cheerful smile at Haru, who was a bit startled. She didn't expect that she would see her at the Namimori Shopping District. She knew that Nana-san was still at Namimori, but to meet her here was a coincidence.

"I had to transfer to Paris. My mother stays there and it was already decided in the past that when I graduate high school, my family would transfer there." Haru said as she whisked her hair behind her ear. She wasn't lying to Nana-san. Well, she couldn't bring herself to lie to the woman she treated like a mother, but she couldn't tell her the exact details behind her sudden absence.

"Oh! Is that so? Why don't you have dinner at the house tonight? Tsu-kun would be coming home! Oh, boy, I knew that he would really be glad once he sees you!" Nana said as she gave a very enthusiastic smile, "Did you know that Tsu-kun, the dame Tsuna, has become a boss of a small company in another country? It was really shocking when he told me that."

Haru raised an eyebrow but nodded, otherwise. Perhaps, he didn't tell his mother what exactly he was doing in Italy. He was a boss alright, but not of any small company. There might have been a time that one of his subordinates had called him boss in front of his own mother and that was why Tsuna had told his mother that he was a boss of 'some small company'. She sighed. It was a really lame excues, but at least Nana-san had bought it.

"Really? That'll nice then. I'll try." Haru simply replied in return while Nana was beaming. Nana was really excited that she had seen Haru at the Namimori Shopping District. If his son knew that Haru had returned already, she bet that he'd be really shocked. When Haru had suddenly disappeared a few years ago, her son and his friends had gone into a wild search by themselves. His son was so much in despair when she could not be seen. But now that she was back, it was time to patch things up. Who knew if Haru would end up being her daughter-in-law in the future?

"Haru-chan, don't say 'you'll try', say 'you will'! Can't you give me a favor? Please?" Nana said as she gave a look that would make Haru guilty if she had said no. Despite being a mafia boss, Haru wasn't that heartless. Though she had started to live as a mafioso five years ago, but she still had her conscience in tuck. Haru sighed. She couldn't deny the request from the woman she had looked up as her second mother.

"I will drop by later then, Nana-san. I'll try to bring a cake, as well." Haru said as Nana clasp her hands in rejoice. She was really glad that Haru had agreed to her plea. It would be nice if Haru and Tsuna would reunite again. The two really suit each other very well, since Haru had grown up to be really beautiful and lady-like, while Tsuna had become really dashing and handsome. How she wished that the two of them would end up together!

"Thank you, Haru-chan! Well then, I'll be off first. I have to cook a lot of your favorite dishes. See you later then!" Nana said as she left while Haru had waved good-bye to the Sawada matriarch. It was nice seeing people who didn't know the changes that occurred to her at all. At least, it didn't have to be awkward or something and she could just pretend that she was still the 'Haru' that they knew.

* * *

><p>Haru had already dressed up into some semi-formal clothes for the dinner. She twirled in front of the mirror, trying to see if there were any problems on her dress. She smiled. There were none. She fixed up her hair into a messy, but elegant up-do. It was nice to dress up not because she had to do something mafia-related. It felt light and it didn't feel bothersome at all.<p>

She went out of her room, only to see Tsuna, who was in a polo shirt. It was understandable since he was going to have dinner at his parents' house, although she doubted if he knew that she was going to have dinner there, too.

"Are you going somewhere, Miura-san?" Tsuna asked as Haru nodded.

"I'm going to buy cake. It's something that hasn't been lost to me for the past years." She said as she gave a smile. She wasn't lying, though. She really had to go buy cake first before going to the Sawada Residence.

"Oh. I would've wanted to accompany you, but I'm running late. I told my mother that I was coming home and she insisted to have dinner with me tonight." He said as Haru simply nodded. There was something with the way that she smiled. It was like she was hiding something from him. Plus, she was wearing something semi-formal, so it was weird that she would just go to the Namimori Bakeshop. But, he was really running late and he had to go.

"Well then, I'll be off first, Miura-san. You can just call me on my phone if something happens." He said as Haru nodded and he left. Haru was on the verge of laughing. She knew that he wanted to ask why she was dressing up so much when she was just going to the bakery, but he was already late and thus, he had to leave already. She smiled. She bet he was going to be shocked once he sees her. She left the Namimori HQ and went off to the bakeshop where she had bought the cake that she promised to bring. And afterwards, she went to the Sawada Residence.

On her way to the Sawada Residence, she noticed that while there were new establishments around Namimori, but there were also a few things that remained constant. Just like the big house at the corner of the street, where she was already now. It was still there. Although it was already pretty old, but it still stood strong, unlike the other smaller and newer houses that disappeared already and have been replaced by newer buildings. She looked around until she had finally reached her destination.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was already at the table, but they were not eating yet, since his mother had said that they were expecting one more visitor and that it was very rude not to wait for that visitor. He laid back on his seat, while his mother was still cutting some vegetables at the kitchen while they were waiting for that special visitor.<p>

It was a bit tiresome to wait for that person, especially since they have been already waiting for fifteen minutes. But he was patient. He was really, really patient. If the Tsuna of the past was already patient, he was _very_ patient already now. His experience with the mafia had made him _very_ patient already. If he wasn't _very _patient, then there would have been a third world war already. And so, he had to be _very_ patient in order to prevent that.

A knock on the door was head and his mother automatically told him to get the door for her. She was still busy cutting more vegetables. It was weird since his mother was cooking a lot when it was only his mother, Reborn, this special visitor and him. Perhaps, this special visitor was _really_ special. He stood up and had opened the door, only to see the person he least expected.

"Hahi! It couldn't be? Ara! Tsuna-san! Is that you?" Haru asked as he raised an eyebrow. Why was she back to the bubbly and loud Haru of the past? It was weird.

"Haru-chan! Is that you? Come in! Come in!" Nana said as she came from the kitchen and Haru had went in the house, leaving Tsuna on the doorstep. He couldn't understand. How come she was here? Plus, her behavior. It was like she was still the 'Haru' from the past. It was really unusual. And there was the fact that she lied to him earlier.

"Good evening, Nana-san. I brought cake from the bakery, just like what I promised." Haru said as she gave the package to Nana, who replied, "Why, that's really thoughtful of you, Haru-chan! Come here! Sit down, sit down. Ara? Tsu-kun? Are you just going to stand there? Come on, sit down now."

Tsuna had followed what his mother had said and took his seat once again. So, she didn't lie at all. But then, she didn't tell him that she was going to have dinner at their house! But then, he didn't ask. But still. She should have informed him, but she didn't really have to since she wasn't really her subordinate and they were in equal terms in their collaboration.

"Actually, Haru-chan and I met earlier at the Shopping District. It was such a surprise that I saw you once again here in Japan! It's been five years!" Nana said as Haru smiled and nodded. "Tsu-kun! Why are you quiet there? Oh, you might be really surprised to see Haru-chan again right"

"I was just startled a bit." Tsuna said as he gave a smile, "So, Haru, why did you suddenly leave Japan without any prior notice?" He asked. He had questions to ask her. And this was the only opportunity for him to ask her without any reserve.

She knew that he had taken this opportunity to be able to speak with her the same way that he did with her at the past. She knew that he would be going to ask her this question. And so, she had told him the truth, but not the exact truth.

"It was already decided before that my family would have to transfer to Paris since my mother stays there. I had to inherit the business that she was doing there. And so, I had to transfer, although that time I didn't know that I will have to inherit some business." Haru replied as Nana's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow. That's so nice, Haru-chan!" Nana said as she clasped her hands together. "What business are you actually handling? Tsu-kun has a business of seashells. Vongola, was it?"

Haru was already on the verge of chuckling in front of Tsuna. There might've been a subordinate of his who accidentally slid off the word 'Vongola'. And Nana, being frustrated with being left on at the dark, had demanded what 'Vongola' was. Thus, they told her the literal translation of the word 'Vongola'. But now, somewhere in the Vongola Italy HQ, Lambo had sneezed out all of a sudden.

"I'm selling flowers, more particularly roses." Haru had said as Tsuna raised an eyebrow. She was telling the truth, but at the same time, not the exact truth, though it was enough for him to be able to decipher some of the important details. He was surprised to know that Haru had mafia origins. He thought he was the only one who had mafia origins, but he was wrong. No wonder, Haru was very feisty and headstrong.

"Oh! Flowers! Those are nice! You must have a very big flower garden then! How I wish I could see such a sight!" Nana said as Haru simply smiled and nodded. She had a big rose garden at the Paris HQ. And indeed, it was a sight. The wind would always blow the petals and the Paris HQ simply smelled pleasant always.

"You can visit us if you are able, Nana-san. Just notify me a month prior, so that I can let my employees have a day off on the day you visit us so that no one will disturb you from your sight-seeing." Haru said as she gave another smile while Nana sighed dreamily, "I could just imagine the sight! Thank you very much, Haru-chan! Oh! I will certainly tell your father to bring me there one of these days!" She motioned to Tsuna who just nodded at this.

Suddenly, two cellphones had simultaneously rang out of the blue. Haru and Tsuna had immediately sprung up from their seats and had excused themselves from the table.

"Excuse me first!"

"I have to take this call first!"

"B-B-Boss! Help me!" Tan Li-Chen's faint voice came out of the phone.

"Li-Chen! Li-Chen! What happened?" Haru called out as her eyes widened. What on Earth had happened to her?

"Andre's minions. They're attacking the China HQ. Hibari-san... He went out to get them. I wanted to help him but he said that I should just get away from the scene. I'm so scared on what might happen to him." She replied as Haru heard another explosion at Li-Chen's background.

"Boss! I'm going back! I'm going to help Hibari-san!" Li-Chen said as her call went off.

"Li-Chen! Li-Chen! Li-Chen!" Haru called as she bit her lower lip upon realizing that Li-Chen couldn't hear her anymore. It was true that Li-Chen was indeed strong. But she was cowardly at the same time. Her maximum potential couldn't be reached since she gets scared easily. It was a shame since she was so strong before she became cowardly. It was before all of the happened.

"Haru!" Tsuna called as he went near the Rose Noire Boss. "I heard that the China HQ had exploded. It seems that they have started to do their move."

"Yes. I know. Tan Li-Chen called. Andre's minions had infiltrated and destroyed the whole base. Currently, Hibari-san is engaging in a fight with them while Tan Li-Chen had went back to the place, right after she ran since Hibari-san told her to." Haru said as she was about to cry. But, no. She wouldn't cry. Her pride wouldn't let that happen. "I'm so worried with the two of them. True that Tan Li-Chen is my strongest Guardian, but she's second to useless now that she's very cowardly. If that just didn't happen. She wouldn't be cowardly as she is now."

"Just believe in them. For the meantime, we need to get back to the Namimori HQ. We need to have a conference call with all of them." Tsuna said as Haru had breathed in and out. She had to stay calm. She couldn't afford to cry at this moment. They went back to the dining hall where Nana was waiting for them.

"I have to go on first, Nana-san. An emergency had happened. I'm so sorry that I have to leave so early." Haru said as Nana just nodded. She replied that she understood and they could have the dinner another time. Haru had taken her leave as she waited outside of the Sawada Residence for Tsuna, who left shortly after her.

He told his mother that he had to send Haru back to her hotel. It wouldn't be right to have a woman walk around alone at this time of the night. Nana just nodded and understood him. Plus, she was happy that Tsuna had thought of doing that. Her son was certainly a gentleman now. She smiled. Now there was a very big chance that Haru would be her daughter in law in the future. She smiled.

* * *

><p>jychan: Okay. So, that was it.<p>

bryseis: I have revealed the generalized information how Haru had tainted her hands. But not in a precise manner. In one of the coming chapter, I will give a detailed account about it.

EK12: Sure. I'll check that out when I have the time. :)))

Rieyama Yuuko: I updated ASAP. xD I hope the chapters fine. It's quite long though. :)

Headoverheels4anime2011: Thank you. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>5<br>**

* * *

><p>They had just finished the conference call with all the other Guardians from the other HQs'. They were shocked as well that the China HQ had been blown up into pieces. It was shocking, considering the Vongola and Rose Noire's strongest Guardians were teamed up together. What was worst was how they had no idea whether the two were still alive.<p>

While Haru was just being silent in a side, Tsuna had comforted her by patting her on the back, assuring her that Hibari and Li-Chen were just fine. Hibari wasn't the Cloud Guardian for nothing. Li-Chen wasn't her Guardian for nothing. They would show up soon, alive somewhere. She didn't need to be worried at all. Instead, she had to focus on how they would fight off Andre's minions.

Vio simply said nothing. She knew that Tsuna had done her job instead. He had comforted her. But it was weird since the Vongola Boss-no, all the Vongola Guardians were familiar with her. It was like they had a deep bond with each other. that they knew each other ever since. Was it possible that her Boss had already met the Vongola Guardians in the past? Though she was Haru's Underboss, she had no idea on Haru's life before she went to France.

Gokudera was just silent in the entire conference call. He said nothing. It wasn't that he felt scared or worried like Haru. Well, he was a _bit_ worried, but he trusted on Hibari. He trusted the Cloud Guardian. He knew that Hibari was Tsuna's strongest Guardian, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. No. His pride as the Vongola Underboss would not let him. But he had this instinct, that Hibari was out there with Li-Chen, perhaps, still alive and breathing.

Antoinette had a horrid expression on her face. She couldn't believe that Li-Chen wasn't there. Well, Li-Chen would disappear once in a while, but Antoinette then knew that she was alive. But now, she couldn't believe that her partner was missing in action. She was strong. Antoinette knew. She was her partner always whenever they had missions. But, her missing in action now was just horrible. Yet, she hoped that she was still alive.

Yamamoto was honestly surprised that Hibari couldn't be seen. He had known the Cloud Guardian since they were still in High School. He knew how scary their then-Discipline Committee Head was. And until now, he was still scary. And yet now, the said Cloud Guardian was missing. It was truly surprising. But Yamamoto knew that somewhere Hibari was still alive, giving out threats to people. He couldn't help giving a chuckle on his thought.

Lambo was truly worried. He knew that if Hibari was dead, then he was beaten, therefore, if Tsuna's strongest Guardian was out, Lambo could be as good as dead too. He wasn't that strong compared to the other Guardians. He knew that. He was a coward. He knew that. And yet, he still had to fight. He knew he had to. He had to fight for the people who had raised him up since he was still a toddler.

Lizzy was in the verge of crying. She had looked up to Li-Chen so much, even if she was a coward now. Li-Chen had almost sacrificed her life in the past for her. Lizzy was truly grateful to the Chinese woman for that. And even if they said that there was a possibility that she was dead, Lizzy couldn't give up the thought of seeing Li-Chen once again. She knew that she was still alive. She had faith on that.

Dino was honestly surprised that his student was missing in action. He wasn't worried for Hibari. Instead, he was worried of the woman with Hibari. He knew that Hibari is entirely hopeless when it comes to other people. But then again, Dino had heard that the woman with Hibari was Rose Noire's strongest Guardian. So, he knew that the two of them would come out alive. He smirked.

Ryohei was really surprised that Hibari was missing. He knew how strong Hibari was, which was why he would often challenge the older guy into a challenge everyday when they were still in high school. He would often go to Hibari's house and challenge him into a fight. But then, he would always get beaten. Time has passed, but Ryohei still knew that Hibari was still stronger than him. So, he definitely knew that Hibari was still alive with his tonfas.

K had a serious look on his face. He couldn't help wondering why the China HQ had exploded all of a sudden. Unless if someone had tipped off on the structure of the China HQ. And even if Andre was part of the Rose Noire in the past, the China HQ still didn't exist at that time. So, there was a big possibility that there was a traitor in the Rose Noire Famiglia. He frowned. Who among the Guardians could have betrayed them?

Sachiko bit her lower lip. She was really worried of Li-Chen. She knew how trustworthy Li-Chen was. Li-Chen would do and complete any job that they gave to her. She was _that_ good. She never failed them. She was at top shape always. She preferred to do things in a diplomatic way, but if things get rough, she could still get her way. But Li-Chen had changed already since that incident. But, she was still strong, right? She sighed.

Rico was silent, but he wasn't losing faith compared to other people. He knew Li-Chen's potential and how strong she was when serious. By the tone his boss gave earlier on how Li-Chen had made a decision to return back to Hibari's aid, he knew that she was serious. She could wipe out those enemies in an instant, but if they were really strong, she could still wipe them out, but it would take some time.

Mukuro just gave a smirk. He wasn't interested on the Rose Noire woman. For all he could care. But then, he knew that Hibari Kyoya was still alive there, wiping out their enemies. He knew Hibari Kyoya. He knew him well.

Chrome was just quiet. She was deadpanned. She didn't know what to do. But she was sure that she could trust on Hibari. He was really strong. He was on par with her Mukuro-sama. For him to lose was definitely impossible.

Haru kept silent among all of this. She knew that she had to be strong, even if there was a chance that one of her Guardians was dead. She shook her head. It was impossible for Li-Chen to be gone. It was impossible. She was strong. Haru knew that. And she also knew that Li-Chen would return to them soon. She wasn't sure when but soon, just like what Tsuna had told her. She had to trust him. She had to hold on to his words.

So, instead of sulking in a corner which the Haru of the past would have done, she took up a serious face. She had to look strong. She couldn't be weak at this point in time. She broke off from Tsuna's pat. She didn't need to be encouraged by some other mafia boss. She coughed and told them about how they couldn't slack off just because two of their comrades were missing. Instead, this should be a reminder for them to strengthen their defenses.

The rest of them nodded on what Haru said. While the others had thought that Haru was so strict and heartless, Tsuna had seen her hands quivering and shaking. He gave a small smile. Haru had definitely changed, but she was still the 'Haru' who would still worry and cry for others. Perhaps, things could go back to the way they were. After all, she was still the 'Haru' they knew.

As soon as the video conference call was over, Haru had fell down on her knees. She wasn't that heartless yet. She still didn't acquire the heart of a mafioso. She was still weak. And she hated it so much. She was so weak that she couldn't protect her friends. She was so weak that she couldn't have helped Li-Chen, who might be dead more or less. She wasn't able to prevent that power struggle years ago.

Tsuna went near her and was about to comfort her more when Haru held up her hand. "Please. Don't. Not now. Would it be fine if you left me first, Sawada-san?" Haru asked as Tsuna stopped his actions and nodded. And he got up and left the whole conference room to Haru herself. He could understand her. He knew that she had to be strong at times like this. Only she alone could help herself recover from this.

But then, deep inside, he knew that this was still the beginning and not yet the end of all these. There was more yet to come. And if they weren't careful enough, the same thing would happen again. And if this happen again, he knew that they couldn't take the damage that they were going to get. But, then he just wished that he could help Haru get over this problem. He knew that she alone could deal with it. Plus, where was Reborn at this time?

Haru just sat down on her knees. She wasn't that strong yet. She couldn't bear this anymore. She just wished she could go back to the past and erase all the things that happened. If only she didn't go to Paris, then there would have been no power struggle at all. Andre wouldn't pose a threat towards the Vongola and Rose Noire. Li-Chen should not have been missing in action.

She cried as a blue handkerchief came out of her pocket. She glanced at the handkerchief. It was an heirloom given to her by the former boss of Rose Noire. And she had realized something. This was the exact counterpart of the rings of the Vongola. What the Rose Noire Famiglia had weren't rings though. They were epitomes of the different elements that they hold.

She was the void that would protect all the negative things that would head towards their way. She was the void that would protect anything that backfires fire, wind, water, light, metal and wood. She would protect them. That was what she swore when she took over the Rose Noire Famiglia. She would sacrifice anything, even herself, just to save her peers.

She stood up from her current position. She could do this. She should do this. She would do this to save her friends. She needs to. She has to. She has to face this headstrong. Besides, if Li-Chen were beside her, Li-Chen would tell her not to slack off and focus on whatever she had to do. Haru chuckled. How could have she forgotten to not put trust on her strongest Guardian?

Coward or not coward, she was still strong. She couldn't be easily beaten. Even without her Rose Noire heirloom, Tan Li-Chen was hard to beat. She was that strong. And that was basically why Haru gave her the heirloom of the wind. She was too strong to be beaten. She was free and she could dwell off wherever she wanted to go. And like the wind, she could never be bound by anything.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was just waiting for Haru outside at the corridors. He knew that she had to get by with it be herself. Any help from anyone else will be useless. He couldn't go inside his room or anywhere else. He was anxious to see Haru. He couldn't help waiting outside the room. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. And so, the best thing that he could do now was to anticipate and see how long she would be able to cope up.<p>

Besides, she was strong. He knew that. To be a mafia family boss, one needed to be strong. So what Haru was experiencing right now was just too much to be a shock to her, but he knew that she would get by. He knew that she would recover from the pain that she was feeling right now. She had to. Otherwise, they would lose the battle and they would lose more of what they have lost.

But what if she wasn't going out even when it's already evening? Well, he might try checking up on her and probably leave some food or meal at the floor then just leave silently. She needed silence. Well, yes. He could do that. Although his intuition tells him that it wouldn't last long. She might come out any time now. So, he just stood there silently, while leaning on the wall.

"Sawada-san, you were out here?" Her voice had interrupted his thoughts as he went back to reality. He smiled. She was back now to herself. She wasn't depressed anymore or anything. He hugged her immediately without any thoughts. He was just glad that she was already back to normal. He was just happy that she wasn't crying anymore or anything. He was too worried of her. Now, she was just back to normal. And that was enough for him.

* * *

><p>jychan: Okay. So, that was it. SO, SQUEAL. CLIFFHANGER. So, what do you say about me making a companion story? Probably focusing on one of the other Guardians? :))))<p>

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Another cliffhanger for you. xD

Rieyama Yuuko and .FlAmEz11: Another update! :D

Mailumia: Stay tuned for "that" happening here on Black Rose. :)

Hevimankeli: Well, she's really not the Haru from the past already. She's changed into another Haru. So, yes. Well, there might be a chance that she might return to her old self. But, let's just wait and see. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>6<br>**

* * *

><p>"Haru-san! Sawada-san! It's nice to see you here already at the Paris HQ!" Violetta gave a smile as she went outside of the door and greeted the Vongola Boss and Rose Noire Boss personally. Haru and Tsuna nodded and smiled in return.<p>

"I don't think I see Gokudera-san here. Is he doing something inside?" Tsuna asked as Vio nodded and replied, "I asked him to wait for the confirmation messages from the others. Last night, I asked them whether what time they were going to arrive here at the Paris HQ."

"I see. Well then, shall we go inside, Vio?" Haru asked as Vio paused for a moment. She felt some eerie presence. She felt chills on her spine. She felt weird for a moment, but she had to go on. It was probably her imagination.

"Stop." Gokudera said as he was standing at the doorstep while he frowned at the sight of them.

"Gokudera-san, why are you telling us to stop? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera didn't bat a wink.

"Where are Haru and the Judaime?" He asked as Vio raised an eyebrow. What was Hayato doing? Didn't Tsuna and Haru tell them at the conference call the other night that they were going to arrive here at Paris at the morning? Why was he acting this way?

"What are you saying, Gokudera-san? It's me, Miura Haru. Aren't I right, Vio?" Haru asked as Vio was unsure whether she was going to nod or not. Indeed, she felt weird with this Haru-san. The 'Haru-san' before them was not like her Boss. She was totally different out of context.

"Well then, if you can answer this question, I will let you through." Gokudera said as his eyes were shadowed with a lot of doubt. This wasn't the Haru that he knew. Well, the Haru from the present did change, but not entirely. He was sure of that.

"Okay. Go on. You can ask me any questions, Gokudera-san." Haru said as she gave a confident smile.

"Who was the Boss who you were referring to many years ago was to become your husband in the future?" Gokudera said as Vio's eyes widened. What was Gokudera asking? It was impossible for him to know this, especially since he just met the Rose Noire Boss now. And she was with him in Italy when they were children. But that was up until the time when he was fourteen. And that time was also part of her Boss' unknown past.

"Well, that's simple. It would be nobody but the person I was engaged to when I became part of the Rose Noire. Andre." Haru said as Gokudera's eyes widened. What did Haru meant by becoming engaged to the Martinio Famiglia Boss in the past? What was the meaning of this? But then, Gokudera did say that that was what she had wished many years ago when they were still in middle school.

"I see. Well then, how about you?" Gokudera referred to Tsuna who was just standing still at a side, "How did we meet?"

Tsuna gave a smile and replied, "It was simple. You were the son of a mafia family boss and I took you to become my subordinate. It was simple as that."

Gokudera smiled and gave a nod, "It really is you." He hugged Tsuna who hugged him in return, but he had instantly taken out his dynamites and had the Tsuna imposter exploded with his dynamites.

"I met the Judaime when I was challenging him whether he was fit to be the Tenth Boss of the Vongola. I challenged him into a fight, and yet despite me being his enemy, he had rescued me. And that was the start of my unwavering service to the Judaime." Gokudera said as he gave a glare towards the two imposters.

Vio took out her spear out of the blue and had hit it towards the Haru-imposter who was pierced by the blade and was instantly killed while Vio frowned. How could she not identify that the woman was not her Boss? She should have known. Shame on her for not recognizing her Boss. Was she this weak? She frowned. She had to train more.

"Oh. So you knew who the Boss I was referring to?" Gokudera asked as Vio shook her head. "Intuition, my friend. It was easy to recognize that the person with that Tsuna-imposter was also an imposter."

"Oh. But what if she were the real Haru?" Gokudera asked as Vio sighed, "Well, the engagement between Haru-san and Andre in the past was just forced. And if it were the real Haru, she could have blocked my attacks without getting hit."

"I see. I was a bit surprised when I heard that person say that there was an engagement between your Boss and the rival Famiglia's Boss." Gokudera said as Vio chuckled, "Do you think my Boss would love to get married to that sick man? She had to be engaged with him in the past in order to control his blood thirst and greed for power. But then, she broke it off just before they would get married."

"Eh? Really? Was it because of his blood thirst or greed for power that she couldn't take anymore?" Gokudera asked as Vio raised her shoulders.

"We have no idea. I don't think that would be the reason since that was the reason why she became engaged to him in the first place. She wanted to control it. Her control over these qualities of Andre was going well when she broke it off a day before they were going to get married." Vio replied.

Gokudera nodded as Vio turned to Gokudera. "So, were you just lying with your question earlier since you were depending on the Tsuna-imposter's answer?" She asked as Gokudera shook his head. "No. I do know the answer."

"Eh? But then you just met Haru-san now. She wasn't ashamed of her position as the boss of a mafia family, but she wouldn't brag it out as well." Vio said as Gokudera opened his mouth,

"I had just met the Rose Noire Famiglia Boss now, but I have met Miura Haru in the past already."

"What? What do you mean? How? But then again, I didn't know of my Boss' past before she went to Paris and become part of the Rose Noire Famiglia five years ago..." Vio said as a realization dawned upon her. No wonder Haru was familiar with the Vongola Guardians. She had already met them in the past. No wonder she would stiffen up whenever the Vongola Famiglia was mentioned. No wonder she had known Reborn, the top hitman of the Vongola.

Miura Haru was an acquaintance or perhaps, an ally of the Vongola Tenth's Family in the past. And then, another realization had come up to her.

"So, you mean the Boss that you were referring to was..."

"Yes. The Judaime. My Boss. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Gokudera replied as Vio's eyes widened on his reply. She was in utter shock. She couldn't believe it.

"What about me, Gokudera-kun?"

The two had turned their heads to see Tsuna and Haru who were at the gates of the Rose Noire Paris HQ.

"Judaime!" Gokudera called as he ran towards the other two, leaving Vio in the process. She was at deep thought. She was still startled by what Gokudera had told her. Perhaps, could it be the reason why-

"Vio!" Haru called as she waved towards her underboss, who waved back in return.

"Haru-san!" She called back. Oh well. Regardless of her Boss' past, Vio would keep on following and stay loyal towards Haru. She would never betray her no matter what happened. She was the Fire that would strike anyone who's out to destroy them. She was the Fire who would set ablaze anything that touches them. She was Fire, herself.

* * *

><p>Haru was surprised on the sight of two corpses at the ground when they arrived at the Rose Noire Paris HQ. It was really surprising, considering the fact that these corpses looked like Tsuna and her. But after an explanation made by Gokudera and Vio, she had understood the situation. But how was it possible that someone knew of their plans on going to the Rose Noire Paris HQ?<p>

"Haru-san?" Vio called as she turned to her ever-loyal subordinate. "Yes, Vio?"

"Regardless of whatever will happen, I will still stay loyal to you. I will be the last one to betray you. I will entrust my life to you." Vio said as Haru was taken aback. Why was Vio saying these things? She sat on her chair at her study table.

"Thank you, Vio. But I would appreciate it if you won't lose your life because of me. I wouldn't take it anymore." Haru said as she gave a bitter smile. "I was devastated with Li-Chen, being lost. I wouldn't be able to see the daylight without feeling horrible. So, please. Value your life the same way as you value the Famiglia."

"Haru-san..." Vio was out of words. Their Boss was really one of a kind. She smiled. "I shall follow you always, Boss!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled at the sight between the two while he stood outside of Haru's study room. He didn't know what exactly happened, but he was glad with the way things were going. Although there was still that awkwardness between Haru and him, especially with what happened the other night at the Vongola HQ in Namimori. He blushed as he remembered his actions. How could he have hugged Haru out of the blue?<p>

Now, he was blaming himself for the sudden awkwardness between the two of them. Their trip going to the Paris HQ was full with silence. When there wasn't anything to talk about regarding the Famiglia, the two of them couldn't look at each other straight on the face. He hit his head on the wall, but there was still an existing blush on his face.

Great, he was a mafia boss, but he was still blushing like he was a teenager. Exactly, when was the last time that he experienced this? Was it with his high school crush on Kyoko? Perhaps. But what the hell. He doesn't even remember when was the exact last time. Oh well. He would live without knowing. What he had to do now was just try to remove the awkwardness between him and the Rose Noire Boss.

"Judaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna nodded. "Don't worry. I was just thinking of some things."

"Okay. If that's what you say..." Gokudera said as he looked at Tsuna who was still deep in thought. Despite being Tsuna's Storm Guardian for years, he still couldn't understand whatever was inside his Boss' head. Well, he could get it sometimes, but just sometimes. Gokudera sighed. When exactly were the others were going to arrive?

And as if on cue, there was a subordinate of Haru who went near them and notified them of the arrival of Antoinette, Yamamoto, K, Ryohei, Sachiko, Rico, Mukuro and Chrome. Lambo and Lizzy were to stay at the Vongola Italy HQ since the HQ was needed to be on guard always. Although there was the Varia there, but still. They had to be sure.

* * *

><p>"Here, let me carry you, Antoinette-san." Yamamoto offered as Antoinette held out her hand in refusal, "No. I can stand up. I'll be fine. I just feel weird. That's all. I'll be fine on my own."<p>

"Antoinette, don't be so full of pride at times." K said as he patted on Antoinette who glared at him on reply. "Shut up, K. You are so going to be dead once I'm out of this state."

K just chuckled on the statement that Antoinette gave towards him.

"Don't you have extreme pills to take, Regis?" Ryohei asked as Antoinette sighed, "They won't cure me. Even the strongest ones won't do."

"Kufufufu, that is some unique illness you have their, Antoinette Regis. Could it be there was an incident in the past that might've triggered you to have the worst among the worst travel sickness?" Mukuro asked as Antoinette shook her head.

"There was nothing that I could remember." Antoinette replied.

"That is quite unfortunate..." Chrome said as Sachiko sighed. "It's a bit of a bother to have that kind of travel sickness, no?"

"Oh yes. There was a time when I almost got killed because of this. Fortunately, Li-Chen was my partner at that mission." Antoinette said as it earned another moment of silence for a while.

"She's still alive there. Breathing and still hyper as ever. We'll all be surprised that she'll turn in one day with Hibari Kyoya-san." Rico said as he tried to uplift the atmosphere.

"Rico-san is right. Hibari Kyoya and Tan Li-Chen are both strong. Thus, it'll take a lot of hard work for them to die." Yamamoto said as he gave a light chuckle while they went inside of the Rose Noire Paris HQ Mansion when they were greeted personally by Tsuna, Haru, Vio and Gokudera.

"Ara! Boss! You're here already!" Antoinette said as she suddenly felt well while she went near her Boss.

"Antoinette, K, Sachiko, Rico, Mukuro-san, Sasagawa-san, Chrome-san, I see that you're all fine. Perhaps, shall you have a rest? A meal? Then, we can start the meeting later, no?" Haru said as Tsuna said, "Ah. We can probably have a meeting while we're having a meal. Or do you still need a rest?"

"I think all of us would settle for a meeting with a meal. But perhaps, Antoinette Regis would like a rest?" Mukuro said after he took a look at the others.

"I'm all feisty to get a revenge for my partner. Let's have the meeting." Antoinette said as Haru smiled while Tsuna nodded.

"I see. So, shall we head to the conference room in the third floor?" Tsuna asked as they nodded. Meanwhile, the Rose Noire Guardians were looking on a painted picture on the hallway of the Rose Noire Mansion. They were staring at Tan Li-Chen's face on the painting.

"We'll get revenge for you, Li-Chen. Just wait and see."

The same thought had gone towards their minds as they went up to the third floor conference room to conduct their meeting.

* * *

><p>jychan: Okay. So, that was it. Now, all of them have gathered in one place. What shall happen next? :))))<p>

Rieyama Yuuko: Who betrayed the Rose Noire Famiglia? Stay tuned on Black Rose. xD

EK12: Everything shall be revealed in due time. Meanwhile, enjoy the given information. :D

Dark Gothic Lolita: Thank you! :D

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yep. They have other elements. And for the meantime, I revealed who the Fire Guardian was. :D

briseis: Thank you and please hold on to your seat. xD


	7. Chapter 7

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>7<br>**

* * *

><p>"Now, it is all known to you that the reason why we have met here again in Paris is because the Martinio Famiglia's Main HQ is here." Tsuna said as the rest of the Rose Noire Famiglia Guardians and Vongola Famiglia Guardians were listening intently to him.<p>

"I believe that if we continue to stay in a defense state, then we might continue on losing. We must face it. The Martinio Famiglia is strong. We cannot always hope that their continual attack on us would backfire on them. Thus, we must attack." Tsuna added as the other Guardians nodded in agreement.

"Actually, we were just waiting for you to actually say that." K said as the others chuckled while Tsuna _almost_ fell off his chair. "But of course, we didn't take any action because Haru-san doesn't want to shed any blood yet. So, yup. That was it."

"Guys... You could always kill them by accident, you know." Antoinette attempted a joke at this while all of them had stopped chuckling and laughing and were deadpanned on her remark. "What?"

"That wasn't funny, you know." Yamamoto whispered to her ear as Antoinette's eyes widened.

"Well then, moving on. Shall we do this by groups? Are we going to just march up to the Martinio Famiglia HQ? I don't think that's advisable, Sawada-san." Vio said as Tsuna nodded.

"I was thinking about that earlier. Thinking, that they have tricks up on their sleeve. So, I was thinking why don't we let them come to us?" Haru said as Mukuro chuckled and said, "Kufufufu... That way we can perhaps prepare some traps for them."

"I don't think they would fall for that so easily, Mukuro-san." Rico said as Mukuro chuckled once again, "Kufufufu. I wasn't talking about _ordinary_ traps, Rico Compagnucci. I was talking about the _traps_ that one encounters when challenging the Vongola."

"Oh my... That is certainly appealing, Mukuro Rokudo. I shall coordinate with you on this matter." K said as he gave a smirk while Mukuro just chuckled at this. The rest of the Guardians were looking at the two sadists of the two Mafia Famiglias were talking with each other on this.

"Shall I try to catch their attention, Boss?" Violetta asked as Haru paused for a moment. That was a nice plan. A good one, in fact. But that might cause them a lot of damage.

She frowned.

"You may, but don't risk your life." Tsuna replied instead of Haru. She instantly turned to Tsuna who just smiled and nodded. Well, she had just to trust him this time.

"Okay. Hayato and I will do that then." Vio said as Gokudera widened his eyes on what Vio said. Vio raised both her eyebrow as she tilted her head, while Gokudera sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Then, I shall entrust the two of you this task then." Haru said as they nodded firmly. "The rest of us will stay here in the Rose Noire Mansion. We will just anticipate for their attacks. We shall not slack off from this. This is our one and only chance."

The rest of them nodded as Haru noticed that there were two seats that were available. She felt the urge to cry again. Those seats were supposed to be for Hibari Kyoya and Tan Li-Chen. She shook her head. She wouldn't break down in front of everybody. "Meeting adjourned."

All of them had flocked out of the room like bats, but Haru and Tsuna still remained inside the Conference Room.

"Are you okay?" _Haru_.

He wanted to call her back the same way that he did in the past. He wanted to. He had missed calling her the same way he did when they were younger. He missed her.

"I'll stay strong. I will, Sawada-san." She said as she stared at a space. She was not just trying to force the Vongola Boss, but she was doing so to herself. She knew she had to stay strong. She had to. She stood up from her chair and was about to leave the room, when he suddenly ran towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Haru." He called as her heart skipped a beat. It had been ages since she heard him call her that. It was like a forbidden word. It seemed like a taboo for the two of them. She turned around and saw gushes of emotions flow in his eyes. She took a step back as he took another step towards her.

And when her back was already against the wall, she stopped walking backwards, but he continued walking towards her. And when their bodies were too close with each other, Tsuna closed the distance between their faces and Haru closed her eyes.

"Don't overexert yourself. Please." He breathed in as Haru stopped breathing. He took a step away from her and Haru opened her eyes, one at a time. He left the room quickly, leaving Haru breathless and beet red. She dropped on her knees. She panted for air and fanned herself with her hands.

She couldn't be- She couldn't just- No. She couldn't have. No, she can't afford to. She shook her head. It wasn't possible that she was in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi again, was it?

"Haru-san, are you okay?" Vio asked as she knocked on the door, seeing Haru still on the floor. "HARU-SAN!" She quickly shouted as she helped Haru stand on her feet.

"I tripped on the floor." She lied. She couldn't tell Vio the reason why she was on the floor. She just couldn't tell her most loyal subordinate that she was falling for the Vongola Boss. For the second time around.

* * *

><p>jychan: I know. It's too short. But, at least I see some improvements with Tsuna and Haru, right? :D And while you're waiting, you can check out the companion fic: Of Skylarks and Plums. :) BTW, aside from anonymous reviews, I will be just PM-ing the replies, if you don't mind of course. ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>8<br>**

* * *

><p>"Vio, are you all right there with Gokudera?" Haru asked her loyal subordinate through her microphone while she waited in anticipation for her underboss' voice. She was anxious of what was occurring at the present. It was the day that all of them have been anticipating for. Today is the day that they have been yearning for. The day that they have been preparing for a duration of two weeks for. Today was the battle with the Martinio Famiglia.<p>

"Yes, Haru-san. I am currently at a spot that's visible to the Guardians of the Martinio Famiglia." Vio's voice echoed through the speakers at the Rose Noire Conference Room. With her were Tsuna, Sachiko, Rico and Yamamoto as the others were in their respective posts throughout the whole mansion of the Rose Noire Famiglia.

"You have to be extremely careful. I don't want our forces to be depleting at this moment." Haru said as she maintained a strong front while Vio replied with an absolute yes in return. It might've seemed harsh to other people, but Vio knew the kind of person Haru was. Although she had said those words, what she actually meant was to take care or something of the like, Vio thought.

"Listen, Gokudera-kun, if something happens, immediately tell us and I will send Yamamoto there. Probably with Onii-san, as well." Tsuna said as Gokudera quickly replied.

"Yes, Juudaime." He said as he immediately took out his dynamites. "They're here already, Juudaime, Rose Noire Boss. Vio, let's do this."

And suddenly, their signal disappeared from the screen as Haru's orbs widened.

"What happened? What on Earth just happened?" Haru asked as Shoichi Irie and Spanner, who have just arrived the other day from Japan had continuously typed on the keyboard.

"Gokudera's tracker might've been accidentally fallen off. Nothing's going to happen. Relax." Shoichi Irie said as Haru shook her head and left the room while Tsuna had followed her and stopped her from going down the stairs.

"What is it, Sawada-san?" Haru asked as tears fell down from her eyes. "Please don't stop me. I have to go to Vio. I cannot stand here. "

"Keep calm, Haru." He said as Haru's eyes bolted open. Not from the statement that Tsuna gave her, but from him calling her name again. It was the second time ever since they have seen each other after five years. The first time took place a week ago, but after that they acted like nothing happened between them at that time.

"How can you tell me to keep calm? I can't just go waiting for each and every one of them die before my eyes." Haru said as Tsuna grabbed her wrists and had closed the gap between the two of them as he immediately went into Hyper Dying Will Mode before Haru.

"I promise to you that none of them will die again in this battle. I promise." Tsuna said as Haru lost her breath.

"Ts-"

"Tsuna, Haru, what are the two of you doing here?" Reborn appeared all of a sudden as the two of them quickly jumped in surprise.

"Re-Reborn!" The two of them chorused as Reborn smirked. "I don't think we'll have a problem with the Rose Noire Famiglia and Vongola Famiglia merging in the future."

"Reborn, what are you saying?" Tsuna asked as his eyes widened in surprise with what Reborn was implying. How could Reborn just assert that he and Haru should end up with each other all of a sudden? Although he had to admit that they had looked quite intimate just a while ago, but that wasn't the case anymore.

"Basically, Tsuna, Haru, what I really want to tell the two of you is to trust your Guardians. They were appointed to be your Guardians for a reason, after all. My insects had told me that they had spotted Gokudera and Vio, being pursued by several Martinio Famiglia members, towards the Rose Noire Mansion." Reborn said as pieces of caterpillar had shown up near his position, while Haru and Tsuna exchanged a smile.

"Let's do this then." They chorused as Haru turned on her microphone. "K. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, boss. I hear you." K replied as he stood up from the bench that he was settled on.

"They're almost there. Get ready." Haru replied as K chuckled and took out his double swords. "Let's get this, Mukuro-san."

"Kufufufufufufu. If you're ready, K." Mukuro said as he took out his trident. "I shall see how these Martinio Famiglia Guardians are worth. Kufufufufufufufu."

"Mukuro-san. K-san." Violeta called as she appeared within the vicinity of Mukuro and K's area.

"I see that you are here already." K said as he immediately lunged towards Violeta. "What is this, K-san?" Violeta asked as K sighed.

"Filthy tricks, I must say, Martinio Famiglia." Mukuro said as the Violeta imposter sighed and resumed to her former appearance. The woman grinned and opened her dark-red lips, "Just as I expected from Rose Noire's K and Vongola's Mukuro Rokudo who was formerly from the Estraneo Famiglia."

"." Mukuro chuckled out loud. He was amused. "I never expected that you would do extreme research on your enemies." He said as the woman smiled, but glared at K.

"And K, whose past and background has been a mystery until now. I hate you, you know that." The woman spitefully gritted her teeth as K raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

"NO. We haven't." The woman replied before bursting out, "But the fact that I can find no information about you infuriates me! It's killing me! I, the research master, Issle Douvat, cannot find any information about you? What nonsense is this?"

"Relax, Issle. Nothing can be solved with that temper of yours." A Casanova-like man appeared all of a sudden as he gave a smooth smile. "Pleased to meet you, K and Mukuro Rokudo. I am Pierre Molyneux of the Martinio Famiglia. But please do not mistake my politeness as this is simply what I do in sympathy to all those who I kill in the end."

"Kufufufufufufufufufufu. How interesting." Mukuro chuckled as K replied, "I'm sorry, but I won't remember your name, since I do not keep track on the people who I get to kill in the end."

"Why, that would be not the first time I have heard that, right Issle?" Pierre said as Issle nodded and replied, "This would be the 1052th time."

"Well then, why don't we make it your last then?" K said as he smirked before their weapons clashed with one another.

* * *

><p>jychan: I know. It's short. :) And while you're waiting, you can check out the companion fic: Of Skylarks and Plums. :) BTW, aside from anonymous reviews, I will be just PM-ing the replies, if you don't mind of course. ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>9<br>**

* * *

><p>"You're surprisingly strong for a woman." K said as his twin swords were clashing with Issle's swiss knives.<p>

"Another information about you then: A chauvinistic bastard." Issle replied as she frowned and continued on striking while K continued on walking back. "Are you going easy on me, K?" She asked.

Not that he could deny what the female researcher from the rival family had accused him of. He was going easy on her since she was a woman. He might be a bastard and a sadist, at the same time, but he was raised as a gentleman. Thank you very much. Plus, in order to be recognized as a couple with _that _girl, he needed to be a gentleman. And so, that is what he was doing now.

"Who knows," He said with a smirk as he continued on blocking the woman's attacks. Issle Douvat, on the other hand, was furious with what was happening. How dare that a man like him who possibly had no past, was underestimating her? Well, if he was doing so, then she will just have to find a way to make him fight back. She smirked and stopped attacking.

"_Changement de l'élément_!" She said as her swiss knives' sizes changed and had changed into a longer piece of a shank knife. "_un couteau de l'élément métallique._"

"Nice upgrade of weapons..." K commented as Issle's patience grew out. "SHUT UP, K!" She grumbled, "I knew that you weren't serious on me! And so, I had no choice but to upgrade the plain swiss knives. Nevertheless, I will win against you with these new weapons."

K sighed and shook his head on the matter. He wasn't sure if he was still going to be fighting here when the woman was indeed nothing to fear much about. It was obvious that the woman was not much of an athletic type of person, since her stamina was off and she had panted so easily when they were just getting started.

The fact that it seemed that the woman had only used the upgraded version of her weapons just now would also seem like an equivalent of his victory since the woman wasn't used to her new weapons yet. No matter how great and good the weapons were, but if you were not used to it, then its effects would just be off. Truly off. He sighed and shook his head. Well, at the meantime, he could kill some time, yes?

"Shall we continue then, Issle Douvat?" K asked as he changed his stance. He had to attack somehow, right? Otherwise, it would be disrespectful and at the same time, impolite if he didn't do what Issle had expected him to do, but if he attacked her, then that would not be gentlemanly, yes? He shook his head. The way of the world is truly full of mysteries and sometimes, it could make you lose your mind at the same time. He skipped his feet and went forward to Issle as he attacked her (albeit, slowly and with caution) head-on.

The woman, on the other hand, was pleased at the recent events, but she was sure that K was still going easy on her. She frowned. What the hell was this guy anyway? She frowned. She had no choice but to bring _that _up then. She hated it when she was going to resort to her last option. She opened her mouth.

"You went to Australia with Sasagawa Ryohei, right?" K perked up upon the woman's question as he raised an eyebrow. "You stayed at the Australia HQ with him. At the same time, Sasagawa Ryohei's sister was there, as well, yes?"

K raised an eyebrow. What was the woman implying then? It couldn't be possible that-

"An ongoing romance was supposed to be going on with you and this Sasagawa Kyoko, I assume?" Issle said as she gave a smirk upon K's shocked features. Even if she had no idea on her past, she knew what was going on in the present. She knew who K was now at the present. She had researched a lot on the Metal Guardian of the Rose Noire. And this was one of the very few that she had found.

"Sasagawa Kyoko. The Empress of Disguise. The Vongola Tenth's First Love. The Younger Sister of the Sun Guardian of the Vongola. The Rose Noire Boss' Best Friend. And now, The Lover of the Metal Guardian Rose Noire? Oh my. She definitely has a lot of connections in the mafia, I believe." Issle said as she smirked upon K's emotions that surfaced on his face.

He was shocked indeed. He had no idea that the Boss was the friend that Kyoko mentioned to him. That the boss was the person who she wished so much to see once again, even for a glimpse or so. That the boss was the person who had changed the outgoing and smiling Sasagawa Kyoko into someone who was cold and emotionless (although she wasn't _that_ cold and emotionless now).

He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about these things. He had a fight in front of him and he had to win or the consequences would be bad. He frowned. He didn't want to do this seriously, but he was left with no choice.

"Now, now. I know you're a lot stronger than me, K of Rose Noire. And that is why, I'll give you something to ponder on." She took out a piece of gadget that had a button on the middle, "You see, the Martinio Famiglia _coincidentally_ has a base in Australia. The very same place as where the Vongola HQ there is. Now, I had sent a picture of Sasagawa Kyoko to one of the most feared men in our world: Sicarius." She gave a grin.

Sicarius. True that person was truly to be feared. He had assassinated a lot of mafia leaders, mafia men who were enemies to those who stood up to the ones who hired him. He was on nobody's side though, but if he were given something, cash often, then he would kill whoever you would want him to kill. That was the kind of person Sicarius was.

"Now, if you won't let me defeat you and take from you your beloved Metal Weapon, then I would press this button that will signify to Sicarius to kill that woman. Now, now, I'm not threatening you." She gave a low chuckle as K frowned and glared at her.

"So, have you made up your mind?" Issle said as she gave a small grin and proceeded to attack K, who was still deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Antoinette was sitting by the back entrance of the Rose Noire Compound. She sighed. It was really boring. There was no Yamamoto-san who would keep her company or amuse her. And there was nobody to tell of her jokes. Just when she had already thought of a joke, she sighed. Her joke composed of different jokes that were funny to her. Really. Just like this one: Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 789! She grinned at her joke. Now only if somebody would have the heart to accompany her here.<p>

"Antoinette Régis. I knew that you would stay here."

This voice. She hadn't heard this voice for so long, though she wasn't really happy to hear this person's voice at this time. She turned around and confirmed that it was indeed that person.

"Marie Moreau. I had never expected that I would see you once again. Much more in a mafia fight as this." Antoinette said as Marie simply smirked and curtsied in front of her.

"I am your _eternal_ rival_, _Antoinette. Of course, we would see each other always." Marie said as she had a smug grin.

"Don't tell me that's the very reason why you joined the mafia, then?" Marie nodded at Antoinette's question as Antoinette shook her head and massaged her temples. Did that girl know anything at all? Was she really that thick-headed?

"Plus, there's _monsieur_ André. He is a handsome fellow, after all. It is such a shame that your Boss had not continued the wedding at all. Her eyes must be damaged." Marie said as a dart almost hit her face.

"Don't ever insult, Haru-san. You don't know her at all. Plus, your _monsieur _André isn't really something. He's some power-hungry bastard who will never get Rose Noire or the element weapons that we have." Antoinette said as she took out her darts.

"Well, let's see about that then." Marie said as she took out a morning star from somewhere. "I will defeat you with my own hands and get the Water Element Weapon from you."

* * *

><p>jychan: YES. Action finally. Oh yeah. Exams are finished and I have updated! :))) I'm really sorry if I had placed some french words, but they were really necessary since they're supposed to be a French mafia famiglia right? :) <em>Changement de l'élément<em> - Change Element; _un couteau de l'élément métallique - _Knife of the Metal Element; Explanation to those who might be wondering what these Element Weapons are: They are weapons that each element guardian of the Rose Noire possess. It is the Rose Noire equivalent to the Vongola Rings and Arcobaleno pacifiers. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>10<br>**

* * *

><p>A sword went through Issle's body. K had stabbed her after dodging her attack. With the sudden turn events, Issle had immediately pressed the button on the controller she had on her hands. She coughed out blood as she looked at K who had a cold look on his face. "Why? Why when you know that Sicarius could kill Sasagawa Kyoko in this instant?"<p>

K took out the sword from her body as he looked at him and chuckled, "The Sicarius whom you have been talking about as the most famous assassin in your famiglia is none other than Sasagawa Kyoko herself."

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about? She can't possibly do that!" Issle asked as she held the wound on her side. She was close to dying. And yet, nobody could help her. Where was Pierre, by the way?

"She could since she is after all the Empress of Disguise." K smirked as he shook his head, "She can protect herself, especially since she's deeply rooted within the Vongola Famiglia. I bet you haven't researched how she had learned self-defense under the corrupt Arcobaleno, Lal Mirch, I believe?"

"Lal Mirch? The former COMSUBIN leader?" Issle asked as K nodded. How could she possible not be able to research these things? By research, Sasagawa Kyoko was the Empress of Disguise, being able to fool almost everyone. Oh no. Then, she could have possibly fooled everyone that she was Sicarius.

"Oh no. Not only Sicarius, but Pierre Molyneux, as well." Pierre suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but had pulled something off his face, revealing his true identity: Sasagawa Kyoko. She smiled and chuckled while she threw the piece of mask she had worn earlier. "Hello, Issle. K. Mukuro Rokudo had gone inside already."

"Was Mukuro Rokudo able to find out earlier?" K asked Kyoko who nodded. "He is a master of illusions, after all. Rather, he was able to notice already." She replied as Issle's eyes widened, "Where is Pierre then? Did you kill him?"

"Relax. Relax. Issle-san." Kyoko said as she gave a sadistic smile, "I simply taught him a lesson not to hit on Vongola women. He'll be back to his senses in a little while." Issle laughed out all of a sudden as K and Kyoko raised their eyebrows.

"Seeing the events that have happened, I could only predict something: The Fall of Martinio Famiglia." She took out her weapon and had stabbed herself on her heart. "It was fun and nice."

She lost her consciousness and passed away while Kyoko took a rose and placed it beside Issle Douvat. "It was nice being able to experience fighting with you, Issle. You have fought well." K said as his hair floated with the wind.

"Shall we head back and report to the Boss, Kyoko?" K asked while handing out his hand as Kyoko nodded and took his hand in response to his invitation. They turned around and went back to the Rose Noire Paris HQ Mansion while leaving Issle Douvat's corpse on the ground with a rose on the side.

* * *

><p>Antoinette threw her darts at Marie, who blocked them with her morning star. "I told you, Antoinette! I'm stronger than you now! I'm going to win over you this time!"<p>

Antoinette deadpanned as she said with a hint of sarcasm, "Is that the part where I'm supposed to laugh now?"

Marie twitched in anger as she launched an attack to Antoinette as she shouted back, "I wasn't joking, Antoinette! I will show you! I will show to everybody that I'm stronger than you! That choosing you over me was a mistake!"

"Mixing personal affairs with business? Isn't that a bad habit, Marie?" Antoinette said as she threw her darts towards Marie who blocked them once again and tried to hit Antoinette with her morning star, which Antoinette was able to avoid. She checked at her supply of darts. Darn. Her supply was getting low. She frowned. She had to find a way to finish this once and for all. She looked at her opponent. It seemed that her opponent's stamina was getting low. She grinned. At least, it wasn't just her supply getting low.

"Marie," Her opponent perked up and turned to her, "let's make a deal." Her opponent raised an eyebrow, "What deal?"

"I'll give you ten minutes to attack me. Just attack me. I won't attack you in return, but I will dodge and block every attack of yours. If you happen to attack me and I am not able to block or dodge your attack, you win."

"I win?"

"In other words, I will give you the Water Weapon." Antoinette said as she gave a small smile. "But, if ten minutes will already pass and you cannot overpower me, I will win and you will let me destroy your weapon."

"Destroy my weapon? Are you kidding me?" Marie asked as her eyes widened. Antoinette shook her head and smiled, "But if you win, you get the Water Weapon. Besides, if you're really stronger than me then you can win against me anytime, right?"

"You bet I am!" Marie said as she had a smug grin on her face. Antoinette was trying her best not to kill her at that moment. "So, do we have a deal, Marie?" She asked as Marie nodded.

"It's a deal." Marie replied.

"Then, ten minutes start now." Antoinette declared as she clicked on her watch as Marie started to launch an attack towards her.

* * *

><p>jychan: SURPRISE! SURPRISE! I bet you didn't see that one coming with Kyoko, hm? :)))) She's here already! And I just can't help imagining how she's going to react once she sees our favorite Rose Noire Boss. Any guesses perhaps? :)))))<p>

Spirit kagome: Oh sure! Here's another update for you! :) And you don't have to worry, since I will be updating this until the end! I may have writer's block every now and then, but I will really finish this fanfic (as well as the others as soon as my writer's block gets fixed!)

10th Squad 3rd Seat: It's great that there are K supporters out there! K doesn't really talk that much, right? And yes, Kyoko went cold. If you recall chapter one where the Guardians and Tsuna were discussing about Haru's sudden entrance in their life, Tsuna said something along the lines that he hoped that she would go back to the way she was before Haru disappeared. And that she there is none other than Kyoko! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>11<br>**

* * *

><p>"Once you see her, please don't break down or anything." K said as he held the door knob before Kyoko who raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, K? We're just going to see Tsu-kun and your boss, right? If I'm not wrong, Onii-san, Yamamoto-kun, Mukuro-san, and two members of your famiglia are there, right?" Kyoko said as she flipped her shoulder-lenth hair.<p>

"Kyoko..." He said as he looked at her eyes. He wasn't sure if he should let Kyoko see the Boss or not. He was afraid of the possible consequences. She might break down and lose her mind at such instance. He shook his head. She would find that out sooner or later. They would see each other sooner or later. Why prolong it when it was going to happen in the future, anyways? "Just promise me. At this moment, we are in work mode. Work mode, okay?"

Kyoko broke into laughter as she stood on her tiptoes and patted K's head, "You're really getting weird, you know." She said as she pinched his cheeks while K just raised an eyebrow and held her hands. He placed them down and cupped her face, getting her full attention.

"Work mode, okay?" He repeated as Kyoko sighed and nodded. "Yes, K. Work mode, indeed." He smiled inwardly and shook his head. Now that they have made a deal, surely, nothing would happen already, yes? He opened the door and proceeded inside while holding Kyoko's hand.

"Boss, we've already annihilated the Metal Guardian of the Martinio Famiglia." K said as Tsuna and the others turned to him. Tsuna nodded until he saw the entwined hands of K and Kyoko. He was surprised, of course, but he wasn't jealous or anything. His feelings for the Empress of Disguise had already subsided. Besides, if she was happy with him, who was he to stop them, right? But basically the point was that he had no feelings for the younger sister of his Sun Guardian.

"That's good." Haru commented as she was still looking at the monitor. At the moment, it was still impossible for Kyoko to see his boss' face. He was momentarily relieved. Take note, momentarily. He was sure that the boss would turn to them any minute now.

"Eh? What's this? Haru-chi! Antoinette is in a pinch!" Rico called Haru as she turned to another screen. "What do you mean by Antoinette being in a pinch?" She asked as her eyes widened. She knew it. She shouldn't have sent Antoinette alone! Rico should've accompanied her or someone else! She shook her head. This wasn't the time for her to break down or anything.

"Rico!" She called her Wood Guardian who went near his boss, "Yes, boss?", "Aid Antoinette in the back entrance. Now." She said as he nodded and smiled. Now this was the Haru-chi he had chosen to follow. He smiled. "Yes, boss." He said before leaving as Haru turned around and looked at Rico's retreating figure.

"Wait. He said 'boss' for the first time, right?" Sachiko said as Haru nodded and smiled. She remembered years ago when she was chosen to lead the Rose Noire Famiglia as the Dixième. The Compagnucci Family, despite having Italian roots, had served the Rose Noire Famiglia starting from the Première. The Rico from the past and the Rico of the present were two different people.

"H-H-Haru-ch-chan?" Kyoko called out to Haru as she saw the Rose Noire Famiglia's Boss' face. Now she knew the identity of the Rose Noire Famiglia Boss. No wonder, K was being wary earlier. She swallowed. "Haru-chan, is that really you?"

"K-Kyoko..." Haru said as she bit her lower lip. She knew what happened to Kyoko right after she disappeared. She knew what events transpired after she disappeared, and yet she did nothing to help. Instead, she made them suffer more by not communicating with them or anything. Did she even still have the right to call herself as Kyoko's best friend? What kind of a person was she?

Tsuna and his other Guardians looked at Kyoko's horrified expression. Of all the things they had forgotten, why did they have to forget the possibility that Kyoko and Haru would see each other? And most of all, why now when they were such at a crucial moment? Tsuna swallowed. Was he just going to watch what was going to happen between Kyoko and Haru? He knew how Kyoko had suffered and yet, he also knew deep inside that perhaps Haru had a reason to disappear so suddenly. He couldn't help Kyoko, but he couldn't also defend Haru.

"Kyoko, work mode." K said as Kyoko blinked her eyes and returned to her serious self. She nodded and maintained a calm demeanor. "Yes..." She managed to let out as she stood beside K and kept her gaze down. She couldn't afford to lose her head at the moment. If she did then it would mean the end for the Vongola and the Rose Noire. She would be losing her loved ones if she lost herself.

Besides, Haru-chan would have a reason right? Although Haru-chan was somehow gullible in the past, but she always had a reason for doing something. She held on to that truth for so long, so why couldn't she now when Haru-chan was already before her? She nodded and looked down.

Haru closed her mouth and looked down as well. Why did this have to happen all of a sudden? Why now when they were in a major crisis? She shook her head. She couldn't let this affect work. She had work to do. If she couldn't concentrate at the moment, what face can she show to them after all these? What face could she show to her Famiglia if she failed? She opened her mouth and looked at Kyoko. "Kyoko..."

Kyoko looked up and saw Haru's gaze upon her. She swallowed. She had to maintain her posture. She had to maintain her calm and serious demeanor. "Let's talk after all of these, okay? You, me and cake." Haru said as she gave a gentle smile. Kyoko smiled and nodded. Haru had not change at all. She might have more refined and mature features, but deep inside, Haru was still the same. "Let us." She confirmed.

It was taking all for Sasagawa Ryohei not to cry. After all, this was the first time he had seen Kyoko smile by herself, without having the need for some joke or foolishness. Yamamoto, on the other hand, had smiled. He was happy for Kyoko and Haru to reconcile once again. He knew how close the two were during their middle school and high school days. Meanwhile, Tsuna simply shook his head and smiled. He was just glad after everything that had happened. He was just happy and glad. Finally, a positive event after all the negative happenings.

* * *

><p>The Rico Compagnucci of the past never expected though that he would become part of the Rose Noire Famiglia Guardians, which was why he had fooled around. And yet, there was something with the Dixième that had made him become loyal to her. She was different from Andrè who was aspiring to be the next boss of the Rose Noire. She always had this calm air before her, and yet when worst comes to worst, she would fight until the end.<p>

And this was what happening in the present, Rico smiled as he ran towards the back door which was the entrance and exit from and towards the back entrance. Now, it was time for him to do the dirty job as the Wood Guardian.

* * *

><p>jychan: I know. It's short, but you have got to admit that it was sweet. AWHHHH~ XDDD Kyoko and Haru have somehow reconciled! Antoinette in a pinch? What was happening, by the way? And a short passage on Rico's past! WOAH! XD By the way, Dixième is the French equivalent for Decimo (tenth); Première is obviously the French equivalent for Primo. :) Thank you to all those who placed this on their Favorite Stories and Story Alerts. :)))) By the way, reviews really make my day. ;) By the way, I made a three-shot fanfic for Vio and Gokudera: Past, Present and Future. Check it out please? :)<p>

Spirit kagome: Here ya go! Now, what you might be waiting for would be the talk between Haru and Kyoko, neh? :))))))


	12. Chapter 12

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>12<br>**

* * *

><p><em>The first time he had seen Haru was a bit awkward. He had undeniably flirted with her in the airport. He was assigned to bring her back to the mansion, but he had no idea that she was the daughter of the neuvième. Nevertheless, he was amazed with the girl since she had just brushed him off gently. She had this sad atmosphere around her when she had first arrived, and yet he didn't ask her about it. It seemed personal especially with the sad look on her eyes whenever her past was mentioned. Was she abused or something in the past? He looked at her arms and saw no bruises. When they arrived in the mansion, he was surprised that the neuvième had greeted them personally and had hugged the woman. That was the moment he found out that the woman he was assigned to pick up from the airport was his boss' daughter.<em>

_His family had been part of the Rose Noire Famiglia even in the time of the première. They were Italian by blood, but they were in a French famiglia. Their family was laughed upon by different people. They said that his family was incompetent to start their own mafia, that they were pathetic. Rico hated that and yet he couldn't detach immediately from the neuvième. The neuvième was a very gentle and diligent boss. That is why he decided that after the term of the neuvième, he would stop everything related to the Rose Noire Famiglia. He was getting him and his family name out of the Rose Noire Famiglia and start another Famiglia of their own. Besides, the next boss was going to be that guy - Andre._

_That guy was very insufferable and insolent. Rico hated that guy so much, especially with the way he treated everybody. He was very gentle when he was in front of the neuvième, but he showed his true colors when the neuvième was out of sight. Rico hated him a lot. Thus, he was getting out the Famiglia once Andre was going to be proclaimed as Dixième._

_One day, the neuvième suddenly disappeared without a trace with her Guardians. They had looked far and wide throughout the whole lord in search for the neuvième and they could not see her. Nevertheless, a new boss was going to be proclaimed. He knew that it was time for him to leave. He was about to leave on the very day of the proclamation when the daughter of the neuvième stopped him and asked him to stay and then leave once the celebration was over._

_During the course of the celebration, different families were invited. Many prominent Famigia Bosses in Northern Europe were present. He knew most of the people around, except for five people - There was a red-haired green-eyed woman, who looked Italian. There was another woman who was wearing a trench coat, she had jet black hair that was tied up. Another woman he didn't recognize was this Chinese woman, she had brown eyes and was wearing a red Cheongsam dress. _

_Moreover, there was this man who was taller than him by an inch or so, his raven black hair and black eyes were striking. Lastly, there was this fair-skinned lady who had ash blonde hair and blue eyes. The person who was with them whom he recognized a lot was the daughter of the neuvième. It seemed that they were visitors of the daughter of the neuvième, eh, but it was weird, considering that this was the proclamation of Andre as the Dixième, unless..._

_"Rico! You're really here!" Haru called out as he went near, "I never expected that you would really stay behind until the end of this." He chuckled and replied, "It was a lady who asked me to do so, right princesse?" Haru chuckled on his remark while she gave him a box. "If that is the case, then please do not let this out of your sight until the end of this program. At the same time, don't look what is inside this."_

_He raised an eyebrow as he received the box after she had handed it out to him. "But, isn't that unfair princesse that you're going to let me keep something and I don't know what the contents of this box are?" He asked as she simply gave him a smile and nodded. "It is unfair, but think of this as a last favor from me, Rico." He sighed and nodded. He couldn't contradict what she had said. Besides, this was the last favor he was going to have to do for her._

* * *

><p>Rico grimaced as he remembered that memory. True, that was going to be the last favor of Haru because after that, they were going to be orders. He shook his head as he tried to remember the events that took place that time. He continued his steps towards the back exit of the Rose Noire Mansion. He was going to do some reminiscing before he fought in this battle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Rico!" Haru called as he was still eating some food. He felt hungry for a moment and had decided to eat the food that was prepared for the guests. Well, he was hungry and there was food to eat. So, he was eating. "Come here first." She called as he sighed and got up with the box on his hand. He was going to have to hand over the box because the ceremony was almost ending. In a few minutes, they were going to proclaim the Dixième and he was going to sulk since Andre was going to be the boss of the Famiglia he had grown to love so much.<em>

_"Yes, yes. I was still eating, you know." He said as he went near the brunette, who had a small smile on her face. "You know, I'm going to introduce you to everybody. This is Rico Compagnucci." She introduced him to her friends. He looked at her. Was it possible that- "No. I do not have a **crush** on you. If I will, that would be the time when hell freezes over." She immediately said to his face as he blinked. She was really something. He would have stayed with the Rose Noire Famiglia if she was going to be the Dixième. Unfortunately and fortunately at the same time, she wasn't going to be the Dixième._

_"This is Violeta Ricci, an Italian. Antoinette Régis, a Frenchwoman. Tan Li-Chen, a Chinese girl. This lad would be K. And lastly, Elizabeth Ashford, a British. Oh. You can call her Lizzy." Haru introduced them to him as they either nodded, smiled, and waved at him. He sighed. "Are there anymore details that you would like to share, princesse?" He asked as Haru chuckled. "It would be better if you got to know them better, Rico."_

_He nodded, but he remembered that this was going to be his last day. What was the use of knowing them? Besides, they did not look mafia material. So, they weren't going to be helpful in his aim to start a new Famiglia. It was sad, they seemed great, especially the women._

* * *

><p>He chuckled as he remembered that parse of his memory. It was funny that he had thought of them as weak, when they were very strong. Violetta Ricci. She was strong enough to be the Right Hand of the Boss. She had a feisty personality, but her loyalty was extreme. She wasn't also the type to abandon her comrades when in danger.<p>

Antoinette Régis was a very sweet Frenchwoman. She was cute, but she was not his type though, especially when she would let out those lame and petty jokes of hers. Nevertheless, her expertise with the darts was superb and she was certainly a force to be reckoned with. She was very friendly and she never underestimated anyone.

Tan Li-Chen was cowardly, but she was their Ace. She would win in every match and she would never fail to win against any enemy. She was not always at the Rose Noire Paris HQ always, though. Well, she was free as the Wind, which matched her element. Too bad that she was missing. Yes, she was simply missing. She was not yet dead. She might be lost right now somewhere in Mainland China with her partner.

K was a very easy-going person. You could easily strike up a conversation with him, but he had sadistic tendencies. His past continues to be a mystery to everyone, but he was a good person. Well, that was what his instincts told him. He also is completely loyal to Haru. He is also a very strong Guardian of the Rose Noire Famiglia. In fact, he was only second to Tan Li-Chen...

Lastly, the tame and very meek Elizabeth Ashford. She was the oldest Guardian, but she always was gentle with everybody, which sometimes made you think whether Vio was older than Lizzy. Nevertheless, she was always smiling and she would never hesitate to help anybody in need, but whenever she held her guns, she would transform into a very vicious and merciless person, that was why it was best to not let her touch her guns, especially when there isn't any need of one.

"Rico, are you near there already?" Haru's voice rang over his headphones. He smiled, "Yes, Haru-chi. I'm nearby already. Stay calm." And now, what part was he already?

* * *

><p><em>"What?" He shouted as Haru handed him the Wood Whip. Did he just hear it right? Was Haru just proclaimed as the Dixième and not Andre? And was he just called forth as the Wood Guardian, while the rest of the people he had met earlier were also fellow Guardians? This must have been a mistake.<em>

_"What's the meaning of this?" He and Andre had chorused with each other. They glared at each other before they looked back at Haru. "I thought I was going to be the boss!" Andre said as Rico said another thing, "Why was I chosen as the Wood Guardian?" There had to be come kind of mistake. He was about to leave the Rose Noire Famiglia._

_"The Rose Noire Famiglia Bosses need to have the blood of the Première. In other words, I had to inherit my mother's post." Haru told Andre whose eyes had widened, "and Rico, I deemed you worthy to be my Wood Guardian. The Wood that roots up and becomes the strong base. You were able to keep a strong front earlier, not looking what the contents of the box were, despite the big temptation." She added as Rico's eyes widened._

_"So, you mean, if I did look at the contents of the box, I wouldn't have been chosen?" Rico asked as Haru chuckled, "Perhaps, yes, but I knew deep inside that you weren't going to, judging the type of person you are."_

_The __words said by the Dixième had stuck in his mind. He was surprised by the words that Haru had told him. He didn't know that that was how she had seen him. He smiled and smirked. "Well then, __Dixième, please be careful not to fall for me." He said with his swooning gaze as Haru rolled her eyes and replied, "When hell freezes over, that would be the time I will fall in love with you, Rico." She chuckled as she handed out the other Element Weapons to the other chosen Guardians._

_The Italian woman had the Fire Sword. The Frenchwoman had the Water Bow. The Chinese woman had the Wind Fan. The lone man had the Metal Daggers. The Englishwoman had the Light Orb. He smiled. He was going to have to stay, after all the woman had become the __Dixième. He chuckled. His plans of having to start another mafia Famiglia had to wait for a moment._

* * *

><p>He opened the doors that led to the back exit of the Rose Noire Compound. He saw Antoinette Règis panting and was almost dropping to the ground with her tattered clothes. Antoinette and her three opponents looked at his arrival.<p>

"Oh my. Three versus one. Isn't it unfair?" He said as Antoinette chuckled, "Oh. It's just you, Rico. I thought it was someone else." Rico chuckled as well as he took out his weapon.

"That other woman present there was the one who had killed Li-Chen." Antoinette pointed to a woman who was wearing a blue Cheongsam dress. "Oh my, how did you know?" The woman asked as she took out the Wind Fan. "Oh yes. This. The _Éventail du vent_, was it? If I remember the way she called it..."

"Well then, it's about time I make my proper appearance. There was this girl who kidnapped me earlier and had placed me somewhere, which would be the reason for my late arrival. I am Pierre Molyneux. The real one." A lad in a white suit that made him look like a Casanova introduced himself as he pointed at Rico. "You are the Wood Guardian, right?"

Rico nodded. "Well then, let us have the fight of our lives." Pierre said as he took out his weapon and clashed his with Rico's weapon.

* * *

><p>jychan: WOAH! IT'S RICO'S PAST! AND Li-Chen's opponent (see Of Skylarks and Plums for more details) appeared! What is going to happen now that they're three to two! OH MY GOSH! Reviews make my day. I'm just saying... So, what do you think will happen?<p>

EK12: Yes. Yes. I wholeheartedly agree. Cakes are my comfort food. XD

Spirit kagome: Probably when this is all over, then I can write something about that, eh? :)

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes. Wood is next. Actually probably on chapter 13. :)))))

Dark Gothic Lolita: Yes. I just wish there would be the time when Haru would say 'desu' and 'Hahi' once again! :)))))) Let's just wait and see. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>13<br>**

* * *

><p>"You know, the Compagnucci Family has been serving the Rose Noire Famiglia since it started." Rico said as he gave a sinister smile while he took strides along the pathway. "Then, that makes you the oldest among them?" His opponent said as Rico glared at him and replied, "Dumb bastard. I said it to imply that I knew more of the Rose Noire Famiglia than anyone else and not to imply that I'm the oldest. Lizzy is the oldest among us. I'll tell you that."<p>

"Therefore, your point is?" The woman in the blue Cheongsam dress asked as Rico shook his head, "Simply that." He chuckled at the last part as the others raised an eyebrow. Was this guy out of his mind or something? How was he able to chuckle when it was just he and the opponent of Marie were against three of them? She nodded. There really should be something wrong with him.

"Ah. Are we really just going to have a fight with our swords here? This is really getting boring, you know. I would like to play with girls once this is all over." Rico sighed as he continued on clashing his sword with Pierre's sword. It was a fight between two wielders of the sword. They were fighting with each other as they were able to point each other in their necks.

"This is really boring, especially since we seem to be in par with our swords." Rico sighed as Pierre replied, "Do you think I am enjoying this? You know, I would like to surround myself with my own harem."

"A harem?" Rico raised his eyebrows, "You have got to be kidding me. That's very impossible, especially with the way you look." His opponent glared and ferociously attacked him nonstop. "How dare you insult my looks! You're just jealous because you don't have a harem of your own!"

"Why would I need a harem of my own if I have a woman of my own?" He smirked as an image of Sachiko went inside his head. He chuckled as he shook his head. "That's sick. You love women, and yet your love only applies to one woman! Such an irony." Pierre retorted back as Rico rolled his eyes.

"If you truly love women, you would try your best to please one. Besides, what women need nowadays would be love from one true gentleman who would stay behind her no matter what." He said as he gave a smile while Antoinette, who was fighting with her opponent, Marie, simply chuckled. "Nope. What women nowadays need is money. Basically, money, especially since we need to buy clothes."

Rico and Pierre rolled their eyes as Marie replied, "You and your lame jokes, Antoinette! You never changed, while I changed a lot! And that is why I'm going to win over you!"

"My jokes aren't that lame! In fact, Yamamoto-san would always laugh at them!" Antoinette said in a-matter-of-fact tone as Rico replied, "Don't you think he was just being polite, An?" "No, he wasn't!" Antoinette glared at him as Rico just nodded and continued on his sword fight with his opponent.

"Damn it! Concentrate with your fight with me!" His opponent said as Pierre continued on giving slashes while Rico simply blocked each slash. "I don't need much concentration, actually. You're too weak for my own abilities." "Cocky bastard!" Pierre cursed out loud as he continued on attacking Rico, who continued on blocking each move.

"Well, I am not a bastard for your information. My father is part of the Rose Noire Famiglia, too. I'll let you know. I'm a legitimate child. Lastly, I am not being cocky since it is TRUE, after all." Rico smirked as he continued on blocking each attack by Pierre until he flipped in the air and jumped to a distance away from Pierre.

"Well, we are really wasting some time here. I would really love to go back to the HQ and lax off there. So, warm-up is finished." He said as he placed back his weapon to its case while picking up a piece of branch in the side. "This is still good... Yes." He murmured as he turned his attention back to Pierre who raised an eyebrow.

"What's that branch for? Gonna throw it towards me? Well, that would be what I expect from being a subordinate from a woman such as her? Andre-sama should have been the boss, not your petty boss" Pierre asked as he mocked Rico who rolled his eyes and smirked. "I am going to show you some magic trick. Don't take your eyes off of me." He clasped the branch tightly and simply stated, "_Changement de l'élément__, Fouet du le bois_."

The branch was overwhelmed with light as it stretched vertically until it had become its intended form: The Wood Whip. The others who were watching were filled with awe as Rico clasped the weapon on his hands and had smirked. "The magic show is now over, children. It's time for business."

"Oh. So that would be the Wood Whip that I must get from you. Oh, certainly, I will be awarded with the harem I was asking for from Andre-sama if I get that from you." Pierre said as Rico snorted. "What kind of a casanova are you if you don't get your own harem because the women want you?" "And what kind of a casanova are you if you only love one woman?"

"Better to love only one, while never be loved at all." Rico said as he scrubbed salt on Pierre's wounds. "Are you even a man?" "Let's see about that once I get the wood whip from you! I'll make that woman you love be part of that harem of mine!" Pierre said with a glare as he attacked Rico who just blocked each attack of his with his whip while he sliced the whip, which got regenerated each time.

"That is impossible!" Pierre said as he noticed the regeneration of the wood whip, despite how he sliced each part of the whip. "How is that even possible! I am sure that I had sliced it!"

"Never underestimate nature, eh?" Rico smirked as he whipped Pierre's wrist, which made him let go of his weapon. "Now, where were we? Yes, let us go to the part where you said about making her part of your harem." His whip bound Pierre's whole body as Pierre's eyes widened. "I-It was just a joke! I was just provoking you!"

"Then how about Haru-chi being a petty boss and all? Don't you suppose that I was also insulted since I am her Wood Guardian, after all?" Rico asked as Pierre was heavily sweaty in all parts of his body. "I-I was just joking! In fact, I would love to be her subordinate!"

Rico smiled as he pulled his whip, fully crushing Pierre's bones that led to his death. The death scream of Pierre was heard all over as Rico didn't bat an eye. Antoinette and Marie's fight was slowly interrupted by such scream as the birds flew away from the area.

"You're just a fake casanova. You're not even a man. A real man would stand by on his words and comrades. Shame on you." He said as he turned away from the corpse of his opponent while walking away. He silently said, "_désactiver, fouet du le_ _bois_." The whip turned back to its former state as he turned to Antoinette who was on the verge of being killed off by Marie who had taken hold of the _l'eau du arc._

He had sped off towards Antoinette, but he was stopped by the woman in the blue Cheongsam dress. "Oh my, since you are finished with Pierre, then I shall become your immediate enemy, eh, Wood Guardian. But before I kill you, let me tell you my name. I am Tan Mei Lin." The woman said as she held the _Éventail du vent_ before him. Tan? Then, is she related to Tan Li-Chen? But before worrying about that, he looked for any tree branch, yet he could find nothing. He was at lost. He was going to be killed off right there and then.

"Say good-bye the two of you." Marie and Mei-Lin chorused as they simultaneously attacked Antoinette and Rico, but two wind slices had stopped their attacks. "That's impossible! How could something stop an attack from the _Éventail du vent_?" Mei-Lin asked while Marie grumbled, "I'm near to killing my life-time rival and here comes someone stopping me. Who the hell are you!"

A black-haired woman in a red Cheongsam dress appeared as she pointed to the two Martinio Famiglia Guardians with the arnis sticks on her hand. "Not so fast there, Marie, Achi." Black jet hair drifted with the wind as she gave a smirk while looking at Antoinette and Rico. "Missed me, Antoinette? Rico?"

* * *

><p>jychan: WOAH! SOMEONE APPEARED TO HELP RICO AND ANTOINETTE? ANY GUESSES WHO THAT IS? *wink* *wink* it's pretty obvious, though. :))))) BAH! I'm having problems with my account. The drop downs from the publish and the other buttons in the left side when you log in don't appear at all! I'm just updating through linking. . GAAAH~<p>

Spirit kagome: Thank youu~ :DDD

Dark Gothic Lolita: Well, Rico wasn't really serious about her, after all. ;) Plus, there will always be one person in Haru's heart! And we all know who that is. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>14<br>**

* * *

><p>Tan Li-Chen had always been her partner. Whenever the boss would give her a mission, Tan Li-Chen became her automatic partner, even if she was still in China. Nevertheless, Li-Chen would arrive as soon as possible and they would easily finish the mission they were given. At first, Antoinette held hostility over the Chinese woman.<p>

She thought that Li-Chen would be so haughty especially since she was supposedly the strongest Guardian among the Rose Noire Guardians. She was the Ace who would never lose any battle that she was in. Whenever Vio was in full strict mode, the Wind Guardian would just nod and stay silent on one side. Most of the time when they had meetings, Li-Chen was usually never present. Well, the Chinese woman could do whatever she wanted to do and just lax off, especially since she was the strongest. Antoinette frowned greatly on her.

However, her opinions changed when during one mission of theirs, Antoinette had immediately charged in without any strategies or plan B's. She had just barged in the enemy's hideout and had immediately attacked. As a result, she was taken in as a hostage after she was overwhelmed by the number of enemies. Nevertheless, she knew that nobody was going to save her, not even Li-Chen.

After all, what Li-Chen was left to do was to eliminate the whole area so that she could immediately finish the mission. Of course, Antoinette, herself, would be killed in the process, but it was the only option left. However, what Antoinette didn't expect was how Li-Chen had charged in (with a plan and strategy, of course) and had rescued her first before eliminating the whole area. She had asked why Li-Chen did so. She didn't understand why a woman like Li-Chen would just help her.

The woman with the jet black hair simply smiled and replied, "You're my partner, after all." It was only composed of a few words and yet, Antoinette felt very satisfied with her answer. Her views on Li-Chen had changed. She was someone who would never abandon someone and that act alone proved of her true personality.

Moreover, she found out that the reason why Li-Chen didn't show up at meetings was because she was assigned at the China HQ. The China HQ was the newest HQ of the Rose Noire Famiglia and thus, a strong person had to be assigned in that area. Plus, the reason why Li-Chen was usually silent when she was present on meetings was because she greatly feared the Underboss of the Rose Noire Famiglia.

Antoinette grimaced at the thought that the Strongest Guardian of the Rose Noire Famiglia was actually the most cowardly of them all. Not that she would blame Li-Chen, but it was such an irony. Yet, despite her cowardliness, she managed to save the day at the very end, just like what was happening right now. In front of her was Li-Chen who was busy trying to defend them from the likes of Marie and Mei-Lin.

"Antoinette, Rico, when I directly attack the enemies, directly go back inside the HQ. Don't bother to look back." Li-Chen said in Japanese. "I'll be fine this time." Li-Chen gave a reassuring smile. Rico and Antoinette nodded. They understood what Li-Chen said. It was quite clever though since it was wise to use codes or rather another language in their case.

"We'll take your word then." Antoinette managed to mutter as she stood up while she clenched to her wounds. They were quite critical, but she was still alive and breathing. She had gone worst.

"Just what did you say?" Marie asked as Li-Chen gave a smile and replied back in French, "Nothing that would concern you. I complimented her dress." Marie nodded on her answer. Seriously? Was that girl even possible? Li-Chen shook her head as she raised her arnis stick.

"Shall we get this on then?" She said as Mei Lin simply sighed and raised the hand fans on her hands. "I don't know how you survived, but I'll get you this time. You don't stand a chance, especially since I have the _Éventail du vent_." Mei Lin replied as Li-Chen rolled her eyes.

"Don't depend on that weapon too much, Achi. Just a suggestion." Li-Chen said as she ran towards Marie and Mei Lin while proceeding to attack. Upon Li-Chen's immediate charge, Rico and Antoinette had ran back to the mansion just like how Li-Chen had told them earlier.

* * *

><p>They felt guilty for just leaving her with two strong opponents who already had the Element Weapons, but this was what Li-Chen's resolve was. They couldn't disrespect her resolve and decisions. Nevertheless, they immediately rushed to the Conference Room, where everybody was waiting for them.<p>

Yet, before they could reach there, Yamamoto who was waiting on the corridors had immediately carried Antoinette on his shoulders. "I'll be taking this lady first, if you'll excuse us." He said towards Rico, who simply nodded and continued on his way to the Conference Room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Antoinette asked as she flustered to the deepest shade of red. She just couldn't believe what was happening right there and then.

"Carrying you off to the Infirmary to have you treated." Yamamoto said as he continued on walking through the corridors.

"I can still walk." Antoinette replied as Yamamoto rolled his eyes. "You can _still_ barely walk is the right thing to say. Your injuries are quite critical. It was crucial for you to walk despite the seriousness of your wounds."

"I'll still live. I've gone through worse." She said as she gave a bitter smile. It was true though. She had gone worse than this. Plus, it was during the time when she didn't know how to defend herself yet, thus her injuries were worse, not only physically, but psychologically and emotionally.

"Still. This is something else." Yamamoto said as they continued on walking around.

"We just passed by the Infirmary, you know." Antoinette said as Yamamoto turned his head around and indeed, saw that he had truly just passed by the Infirmary. Antoinette laughed at this as he turned back his way and went inside the Infirmary.

"I knew about that." Yamamoto said as Antoinette almost burst into laughter. Too bad her injuries were preventing her to laugh hard.

* * *

><p>Haru couldn't believe her eyes. It was Tan Li-Chen there in front at the screen. Her Wind Guardian was actually still alive. She knew deep inside that Li-Chen was still alive. Oh, thank God. She thought to herself. She thought that she had actually lost one of her Guardians, but she was wrong. And never had she been so grateful to be wrong than this moment.<p>

"I told you." Tsuna said as he had a gentle smile in his face while Haru nodded. "Yes. Apparently you were. Thus I was wrong, but I'm glad that I was wrong."

"A graduate from Midori Middle School saying those words?" He asked with a teasing voice, while Haru looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Sawada-san..."

"I get it. I'll stop." Tsuna replied as Haru nodded with a smile on her face. "But, what I don't get is if why my Guardian is here, and yet Hibari-san cannot be found."

Haru's eyes widened. Could it be possible that instead of Li-Chen, Hibari-san was the one- Tsuna chuckled out of the blue. "He'll be fine. I know and trust Hibari-san."

Haru turned to Tsuna. Did he just say those words? Tsuna nodded upon her expression as she smiled. Well, there was nothing wrong. Their kind of relationship has been that way since their Middle School years and until now, they're still the same.

"I have complete trust on my Cloud Guardian." Tsuna said as Haru chuckled in return. Well, she knew why. "I've seen you in the past." Tsuna grimaced upon remembering some painful and bitter memories, but managed to chuckle upon remembering the good ones. "Yes, yes."

A call immediately came up the screen. It was an immediate and emergency call from Lambo. "We are under attack here in the Italy HQ."

The others raised an eyebrow. How could the Italy HQ be under attack to the point that they have resorted to an emergency call? Tsuna immediately turned on his microphone. "The Varia? Where are they?"

"They're still on their way, but we're having a hard time, fending off these opponents." Lambo said as his voice was weary. He was a bit pressured and at the same time, he was worried for his older partner. "Actually, Lizzy-san is the one who is fighting off. It's a Guardian from the Martinio Famiglia."

* * *

><p>jychan: WOAH! Some development with Yamamoto and Antoinette? Li-Chen has appeared and she's against two Guardians from the Martinio famiglia who have the Element Weapons! Plus, Hibari is not around! Where could he be? And the ITALY HQ is under attack! OH NO!<p>

novellanite12: Yup. She's more confident now. :)))) I'm so happy for her~ WIII! But if you want to know how she became confident, try looking at the other fanfic: Of Skylarks and Plums

ZacharyStella: THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD

Spirit kagome: ME TOO! I have been anticipating for her return. Actually, I wanted her to appear again earlier than chapter 14, but it was somehow impossible. .

Dark Gothic Lolita: Black-haired woman has been revealed! XD

SoulMaka: YUP. I intentionally made their names Marie and Antoinette. XD And thank you for appreciating my stories, even if they're not really good. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>15<br>**

* * *

><p>It was yet another day in the Vongola Italy HQ. It had been already a few weeks since she was assigned to the area. It was quite boring, actually. Still, she didn't say anything and continued to watch out while being on guard around the area. In fact, it could have been better if she was called back to the Rose Noire Famiglia Paris HQ. She wasn't really comfortable in the place, truth be told.<p>

It wasn't her haven and it wasn't her comfort zone, yet Lizzy had to be fully-alert, considering that the Vongola Italy HQ was a place that would most likely be attacked by the enemy. The enemy would namely be the Martinio Famiglia who was headed by a former mafioso of the Rose Noire Famiglia, Andre.

Yes, Andre was a part of the Famiglia, but had detached after his supposedly marriage to the Rose Noire Famiglia Boss, Haru, was canceled. It had to be canceled after Haru found out something that Andre had done towards-

"Lizzy-san, I have to go out for a few hours. Would it be fine if I leave you here?" Lambo asked as she went back to reality. She turned to the black-haired guardian and nodded with a small smile. "I'll be fine on my own." She replied with a gentle smile as the wind gently lifted her ash blond hair.

"Thank you very much then." Lambo replied as he turned around, but remembered something. He turned his head and added, "By the way, I heard that Dino-san might be on his way here." Lambo winked as he left the room, leaving Lizzy blushing. Did she just hear it right? Dino was coming? She swallowed and blushed.

Not that she was blushing because she had feelings for the young boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, but she had remembered a rather unfortunate and embarrassing memory with the Bucking Horse. It was another day when Dino's subordinates were not around. In short, chaos ensued. She shook her head as she tried to move her thoughts to another topic.

She had to or she might fall for the blond boss. He was someone that anyone could easily fall for, but she couldn't risk to fall in love again. Not again after what happened the last time she fell in love. She sighed. Her heart had to be closed. It was sad but it was the only way.

There was a knock on the door and she had stood up. "Y-Yes?" She went near the door and opened it. Apparently, it was locked by Lambo. Nevertheless, when she opened it, she saw a face she had never expected to see.

"Lizzy, nice to see you again." A man in his late-twenties appeared in front of Lizzy, yet she knew of the man's identity. She murmured, "Eric..."

Of course, she would know the said man. He was the person whom she had last loved. He was the reason why she had to lock off her heart to the world. He was the person whom she had loved so much, yet he betrayed her. Still, she couldn't get up.

"The hell, Lizzy. Give me the bloody weapon right now." He said. His personality has not changed yet for the past years. It was unfortunate, but Lizzy was a different person now than she was in the past.

"No. I won't." She said as she glared at him. It was about time that she showed him how much she had changed for the past years. She took out her gun as she gave out an evil smirk. "Die, Eric." She said before firing her guns towards him. She was weak no more.

And yet, Eric had quickly dodged and had countered her shots with his gun. "Still not enough, Lizzy. You will never beat me." He said with a smirk, "Once I get your weapon, I will beat you up again like last time." Her eyes widened as she remembered that dreaded day.

Eric, though they weren't living together, had come to her apartment one night, drunk again. Despite being in a relationship with him, she was already fed up with it. A huge row had started with them and he had taken out a gun and pointed it to her. She begged him for her life, but he continuously beat her up with his hands and gun. And when he fired the gun, she narrowly escaped death that day. She escaped through jumping off the window.

She had ran off away from him. She never felt such fear in her whole life. That night had changed her. That very night had turned her world upside down. She never though that love would betray her like this, despite all her sacrifices with love.

She shook her head upon returning to reality. She was different now. She was stronger than ever. She was the Rose Noire Famiglia's Light Guardian. And she would show to him that she could counter him in every way possible.

"Eat this, Eric." She shouted as she was able to appear in front of him and shoot him by his throat, yet she had ran off of bullets. "What was it I was going to eat, Lizzy?" He asked as he gave a smirk and pulled her hair. "AH!" She cried as he looked at her with a sneer.

"You're weak, Lizzy. You're weak. You'll never match up to me. That's the difference between a male and a female." He said with a chuckle, "That day, you narrowly escaped death, but now you wouldn't be able to. Besides, I can still get the Weapon after I kill you."

She gritted her teeth in anger. She was not going to let him get away with everything. She was going to fight against him, even if it would cost her life. "_Changement de l'élément, la lumière orbe_."

Light engulfed her as the _ lumière orbe_ appeared in her hands as she immediately pushed it inside her gun, "_balle de __lumière__._" She immediately pointed her gun towards Eric who released her upon realizing of the situation.

"I absolutely it when you people talk in French." His voice was tinted with sarcasm as he frowned, "Anyways, Lizzy, give me the Weapon now."

"I won't. Even if it costs me my life, in which will cost you your life once I pull this trigger." She said as she glared at him. She was not going to be timid at this moment. It was a life and death situation. She had no time to cower down. She had to fight head-on her fears and embarrassment.

"Oh, so you've learned how to fight really?" He mocked her yet she clenched her weapon hard. She had the upper hand now. "Now, shoot me." He dared her since he knew that she would have doubts. She frowned.

"Shoot me, now, Lizzy. Now." He said as he went near her while she took a step back. He smiled. The woman was still afraid. He smirked. "What's the matter? You can't shoot me?" Her hands were shaking. It was obvious.

"Shut up, Eric." She shrilled as she glared at him. Yet, as soon as her back was up against the wall, he was able to swing his hand against her hand as the gun flew from her hands. He immediately seized the moment to beat her up with his hands. Her shout of pains were heard, but no one would rescue her. Not now when the Vongola HQ was under attack, as well.

"That's what happens when you show mercy, Lizzy." He said as he continuously beat her up and kicked her in different parts of the body. She continued to shout in pain with every attack he made to her body, "AAAAH!" She cried and yelped in pain.

"LOUDER!" Eric enjoyed the ecstasy he felt upon beating up the woman. The last time he felt this was when he also beat her up years ago. He laughed in a haughty manner as he continuously beat her up. "Even if you're in the mafia now, you're still petty, Lizzy. No can do since Andre-sama commands me to do so." He said.

Yet, when he saw that Lizzy was already out of the question and can barely move, he stopped beating her up and had taken the gun that flew away. He was going to have an easy, sweet victory. Thank the heavens that he was only up against Lizzy.

"Good-bye, Lizzy." He said, but Lizzy was able to murmur some words. "-_miere..._" She murmured as he raised an eyebrow, "What did you say? Was it _au revoir_ or something?" He asked. She glared at him as she was able to shout, "_auto destruct orbe de lumière_!"She shouted as light engulfed Eric and he had blown up with the gun that was loaded with the _balle de __lumière__._

She smiled, she was glad it was all over. Yet, she felt so weak. She was about to lose consciousness when the door to the room opened and had seen a familiar shade of blond hair. "Lizzy? Lizzy!" Her name was called, but she had blacked out already.

* * *

><p>jychan: WOOOAH! The weapon self-destructed! AMAZING. WOAH. French translation guys: <em>Changement de l'élément, la lumière orbe<em> - Element Change, Light Orb; _balle de __lumière_ - light bullet; _auto destruct orbe de lumière_- self destruct, light orb. Up next is Li-Chen's final fight with her older sister. FUFUFU~ What do you think will happen, guys? :))))

ZacharyStella: True, true. So, he might have went to Japan, eh? :))))) Then, he might be somewhere with HIBIRD! XD

Spirit kagome: Thank you! So what do you think will happen next chapter during Li-Chen's fight with her sister? :OOO

SoulMaka: No, he can't be dead. He can't be dead yet! Or maybe he is? O_O


	16. Chapter 16

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>16<br>**

* * *

><p>The Ace of the Rose Noire Famiglia. That was what they called her. She was the strongest guardian of the Paris-based mafia. She was the one who inherited the name, Tan Li-Chen. She was a person not to be underestimated. Whoever deemed her as weak had suffered in the end.<p>

She had never fallen into disgrace whenever she had gone into a battle in the past. Yet, it was only once when she had faltered. And now, she was back.

"Not so fast, Marie, older sister." Her eyes glimmered in mischief, "Missed me, Antoinette, Rico?" She smirked at the last part. She knew how the others have anticipated for her return. Her master told her of what transpired after the explosion of the China HQ. How the others were so worried of her. And she basically used that as an inspiration to really return as the Tan Li-Chen she was now.

"Antoinette, Rico," She said as the said Rose Noir Guardians perked up, "When I directly attack the enemies, directly go back inside the HQ. Don't bother to look back." She spoke in straight Japanese.

It was necessary for her to use Japanese when the opponents would have no idea what they had spoken, which was obvious since they had raised an eyebrow over her words.

"We'll take your word then." Antoinette replied in the same language. She was wounded, but her wounds weren't the kind of wounds that one living in the mafia world would have to worry about.

"What did you say?" Marie asked as Li-Chen smiled and spoke in the language that all of them understood - French.

"Nothing that would concern you. I complimented her dress."

And with that, the other Frenchwoman nodded. Li-Chen grimaced inwardly as she realized how gullible Antoinette's opponent was. She shook her head. Nevertheless, this woman was somehow clever in one way or another to have wounded Antoinette. She raised her arnis sticks and got into an attack position.

"Shall we get this on then?" She said, her eyes out of fear anymore.

Gone was the Tan Li-Chen who feared every single thing in this world. Gone was the Tan Li-Chen who would quiver on a side. Gone was the Tan Li-Chen who wouldn't charge straight on in a fight. Gone was the Tan Li-Chen who would pass at any fight as much as possible.

The Tan Li-Chen of the present was now fearless.

"I don't know how you survived, but I'll get you this time. You don't stand a chance, especially since I have the _Éventail du vent_." Her older sister said as Li-Chen rolled her eyes. Li-Chen knew what she was now capable of.

"Don't depend on that weapon too much, older sister. Just a suggestion." She said as both sides charge on to each other with their respective weapons. Li-Chen was striking the wind fans with her arnis sticks as her older sister took a step back and activated the wind fans.

"_Changement de l'élément_! _Éventail du vent_" Mei Lin said as she immediately made several strokes in the air and activated her weapon, "_numéro quatre du signal_." She said as Li-Chen immediately hit the several cyclones formed and returned them back to Mei Lin.

"How is that even possible? How could you return them?" Mei Lin asked, "I had improved that attack. It isn't the same as the attack you did on me before!"

"Well, perhaps, I have changed as well. Isn't it exactly obvious?" Li-Chen said with a hint of sarcasm. She glared at her older sister and pointed at her with her arnis sticks.

"Don't think that I never improved since then." She chuckled, "Have you ever realized what is the meaning behind the name 'Li-Chen'?"

"The first character meant 'Plum' and the second one meant 'Morning'. Morning Plum." Mei Lin immediately replied as Li-Chen chuckled.

"Then, I see the reason why you weren't chosen as to be the one to inherit the name then." Li-Chen said in a matter-of-fact tone as her older sister glared at her and sent more several wind strikes against her, which Li-Chen effortlessly sent back to her older sister.

"Taking to mind of the naming taboo, take note that my characters are different." She gave a small grin in the end. "Yet, how the next Li-Chen is named is decided upon by the one who is appointed to judge who deserves such name - in our case, the Master."

Li-Chen proceeded to attack Mei-Lin, who was trying to dodge and block each attack that Li-Chen gave. The keyword, though, was tried.

"The deeper meaning behind those two characters would be easy. Plum is a connotation for vitality and the five blessings - wealth, old age, love of virtue, health and a natural death. The first character indicates of the person as being strong. Being able to withstand any kind of trouble that might come in his/her way." She said with a smile.

"The second character, on the other hand, which meant morning, was a symbol of the person carrying such name as to be able to begin again after a deep trouble - night, in short. After the evening, there is always the morning. That was what the name Li-Chen meant." Li-Chen ended as she blocked an attack from Mei-Lin, who was struggling to keep up with Li-Chen.

"Do you think I even care? I have the wind weapon with me. Why should I care?" Mei-Lin asked as Li-Chen stepped back quickly and hit Mei-Lin in the stomach, which she didn't anticipate. She coughed up blood as she dropped on her knees.

"I told you not to depend on the weapon so much. What do I have to do to make you listen?" Li-Chen asked as she maintained a strong front. She couldn't show mercy at her opponent. Doing so would bring her down. She learned that the hard way.

"Mei-Lin, do you need help?" Marie, who was forgotten at the sidelines asked, as she was immediately retorted by Mei-Lin.

"Only a coward would need help in fighting her opponent." Mei-Lin said as she held her pride high.

"Well, if you say so..." Marie replied with a hint of hesitance. Mei-Lin was already on her knees and coughing blood already. She wanted to help Mei-Lin, but Marie knew that she stood no chance to her ally's opponent. Li-Chen could already take down someone who had an element weapon. She was that strong.

"I'm just giving back to you ten times what you did to the China HQ." Li-Chen said, her eyes filled with anger, "You killed my allies at the China HQ, you destroyed the China HQ, you took away the wind weapon and disgraced the Famiglia. I will never forgive you for that."

She immediately hit her older sister with her arnis sticks, while said older sister was getting beaten by the arnis sticks. Mei-Lin whimpered in pain, yet she never shouted out. It was her pride that was really high.

"You say that yet you never realized that I had another partner. He's coming and he's going to kill the families of the said allies who I killed in the explosion." Mei-Lin smirked.

It was Li-Chen's time to smirk.

"Your partner? The one who came with you to the China HQ? He just got killed by Hibari-san. You didn't notice why Hibari-san wasn't here? Well, it's obvious because Hibari-san wanted to finish his scoff with that person." She said as Mei-Lin's eyes spelled rage.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM! HOW DARE YOU! _Numéro quatre du signal__!_" She cried out as she formed several strokes in the air.

"Before I was showing you mercy since you were my younger sister, but now, no! Prepare to die with this last technique, Fei-Lien! Prepare to die!"

Li-Chen immediately switched into defense position as the cyclone formed was getting near her and was about to consume her. It was strong, yes, but it was not as strong as the feelings of rage and anger she had against her sister for killing her comrades.

"You will never beat me, older sister!" She said as she was able to return the attack back to her sister, who was overwhelmed by the strong current, was brought up to a higher point and was immediately dropped into the ground upon the disappearance of the cyclone.

Her drop to the ground was strong that she immediately died as she hit the ground. From the looks of it, she had died with a broken neck.

Wind consumed them as Li-Chen took the _Éventail du vent_ from her sister's corpse. She closed her sister's eyes as her head was bent down.

"I'm sorry, _A-jie."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: YAAAAY~ Li-Chen wooon! I'm so, so, sorry for not updating. Been busy for the past few months with studies since I was in fourth year high school. So, now that I graduated high school, I can make updates already~ MWAHAHAHAH :))) _Éventail du vent - _wind fan; _Numéro quatre du signal__ - _signal number four;

So, yes I made a mistake. _A-Jie _is the correct way for writing 'older sister' in Hokkien. :) I'm using the Hokkien language for Chinese here, so yes, it's not Mandarin. Apparently, you read it as Atsi/Achi but it's spelled that way. . SORRY! T^T

ZacharyStella: But sadly, no. XD Apparently, Hibari went somewhere else and killed Mei-Lin's partner, which kinda makes sense since he would want to continue a fight he never finished. XD

SoulMaka: OHMYGOSH. :)))) THANK YOU! THANK YOU LOTS! XD And yes, it was made that way so that they could actually feel some hesitance or emotion whenever they fight their opponents. And it would make sense if Andre actually uses some people who have been part of the lives of the Rose Noir's Guardians since he does want to mess with them. Trust me, he has a complex personality.

DrGn36: Yes! This is still alive! :))))


	17. Chapter 17

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>17<br>**

* * *

><p>Haru was looking over the people who were in the room, who were happy and joyful of Li-Chen's victory over her opponent. At least, they had most of the weapons already, except for one. She frowned. She was sure that Andre would try to take the other weapons, but how would he do that if his Guardians have lost already? She stood there, deep in thought.<p>

"Are you okay?" Tsuna's voice brought her to reality as she turned to the Vongola Boss, whose eyes were serious, but showed concern. She just nodded in return, not sure on what to respondto him. Was she going to tell him her thoughts? Well, he did have the right to know since he was on equal power as her, being the boss of the Vongola.

"It's just some things, regardi-" She was cut off as a video was suddenly shown on the monitor in front of her. Scratch that, the video was shown all over the monitors in the Rose Noire Mansion. It was Andre, who had a slight cackle at the first part.

"Kukukuku," He cackled, "Hello, Haru. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." He said in a perfect French accent.

"Andre!" She called out, surprised of his presence on the video. How could they easily hack and get their video inside the Rose Noire Systems? Her eyes widened in the thought. She had to immediately tell her technology team to update and strengthen their database.

"Now, now, I'm not the type to want to catch up with former flames," She grimaced on his last word, but he continued, "So, I have a preposition for you." Her head perked up. Oh, speak of the devil. She was just thinking on what he was going to do and here he comes with his wagging tail.

"It's quite easy, ya know." He said, taking a sip from his wine glass, "A one-on-one match with you."

Everybody widened their eyes in shock on what he had just said. They didn't expect that Andre would just go and request to have a one-on-one match with Haru. They looked at Haru, knowing that she was the one who was going to make the decision whether she wanted to have a match with him or not.

"Relax," Andre taunted as Haru twitched, "You should be confident with your abilities. After all, the _neuvième _had chosen you as her successor. You should be stronger than me." He gave a smirk at the last part as Haru didn't reply nor change the serious expression on her face. Nobody could tell if she was confident or worried. She just stayed quiet.

"I'll give you a day or two to decide." Andre said as Haru shook her head and opened her mouth.

"I'll do it. I'll have a one-on-one match with you." She said as her eyes showed determination, while Tsuna's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he grabbed Haru by her shoulders, making her turn to him.

"What my actions have started would also have been ended my actions." She replied as she gave a stern look at him, while his eyebrows were still furrowed in bewilderment. Was she truly sure of what she was going to do, he thought as he looked at her, but her determination wasn't wavering.

"Well then, let's have it then. Two days from now, at least, to strengthen your morale and train yourself." Andre decided as Haru just nodded, "The location will be decided by you. However, take in mind that you will not win against me." He said, ending his statement with a cackle, while his video ended.

Haru simply glared at the monitor screen, while Tsuna looked at her with worry. He wasn't sure how strong Haru had become in just five years. He had heard of Andre's wrath-filled power that worried and feared different people in the mafia world.

On the other hand, Haru was someone who he knew was pretty strong, granting that she was the boss of the renowned Rose Noire Famiglia. Her guardians were strong and not weak at all as seen on the matches he had witnessed. However, having strong guardians didn't really indicate that the boss was also strong.

He sighed as he brushed his hair with his fingers, looking at Haru. But he did wonder by what she had meant by her earlier words. What did she mean by that statement that she had started it all? Did she do something then?

"Earlier, what did you mean by having started it all?" He straightforwardly asked as the others looked at him in awe for being able to be so blunt and forward. Haru simply looked at him, raising an eyebrow, until it had dawned to her by what he had meant.

"I had caused everything to happen. I was the cause for Andre, forming the Martinio Famiglia." She revealed as the others looked at her with surprise. "Contrary to what everybody thought, Andre didn't leave the Rose Noire Famiglia by his own accord."

The other Rose Noire Famiglia members who were in the room widened their eyes in surprise. Truth to be told, they had always thought that Andre had left the Famiglia on his own terms and accords since their boss never told them.

"What do you mean, Haru-chi?" Rico, who was bandaged on some parts of his body due to his wounds, asked as he tried to balance himself with the crutches. Antoinette was at his back, while K was sitting on the side with Kyoko by his side.

"I had ex-communicated him from the Rose Noire. I had banished him from the family." She said, revealing the bomb as the others had widened their eyes in the shock. "It was-"

A knock on the door was heard as Violetta arrived. Violetta hung her head in sorrow as Haru turned her attention to her Right Hand. "Vio, it's good to see you here already. What happened?" Haru asked as she gave her usual smile, while Vio had burst into tears.

"Haru-san, I'm... I'm so... sorry." She said as she knelt on the floor, her tears flowing endlessly from her eyes. "I-I had to give the weapon to them. Hayato was-" She swallowed as she hiccuped from her tears, "They were about to kill him and I didn't want them to kill him. I-I had no choice, but to give them the weapon. I'm so, so, so sorry."

She cried endlessly as Haru just hugged her in comfort, surprising Vio so much. She had expected for Haru to reprimand her, and perhaps, banish her from the Famiglia, just like what she had done to Andre. She was one of the few people who knew what really happened since she was the Underboss, after all.

"I would have done the same, Vio. I would have done the same." Haru repeated those words as she patted Vio's back, hugging her tightly. "I wouldn't prefer you choosing the weapon over Gokudera-san. It is understandable." She added, while a knock on the door was heard, revealing Gokudera who was still bloody and wounded all over his body, barely standing up.

"It is all my fault, Rose Noire Boss. Please don't blame Vio." Gokudera admitted as he bowed before Haru, surprising the others how he was able to stand up despite the injuries he had.

"Stand straight, Gokudera-san. I do not blame anyone. I would have done the same thing if I were in Vio's place." Haru said as Gokudera looked up and saw the smile she had on her face. He nodded and stood up properly. "Vio, take Gokudera-san to the infirmary. He badly needs treatment." Haru instructed her underboss, who nodded and ushered Gokudera outside the room.

"Let's call this a night then, everybody. I believe everyone has already enough of what they had experienced. We will talk again tomorrow." Haru said as the others nodded. They certainly had more questions in mind, but they knew they were too exhausted to further continue the conversation they had. They left the room as Haru sighed deeply, closing her eyes at the same time.

She will really have to tell everything to everyone tomorrow. No more secrets, Haru. No more secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**YEEEEEEEEEEES! I have finally updated again. :) Thank you to those who placed this under their Favorite Story and Story Alert! :D Truth to be told, I have already set on what was going to transpire in the later events, so yes. I'm estimating probably 13 more chapters or I don't know. Let's just wait and see. :)

novellanite12: YES! Li-Chen won against her older sister! I was actually rooting for her more than her sister! I was actually giddy when I was writing (more like, typing XD) the previous chapter. And yes, it kinda looks like someone's fighting style now that I think about it. :) I was just like typing whatever idea and action she did inside my mind. :)))

Spirit kagome: HERE YA GOOO~ :)))

SoulMaka: Thank you! :))) I really, really hoped that the fighting wasn't boring or cliche at all. :) And I'm glad that you found it realistic! WIII~ Haru is now revealing everything to everybody. Some surprises here, but more surprises in the next chapter! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>18<br>**

* * *

><p><em>"Is that true?" Haru asked as she looked at Andre, who was holding out roses before her. He had a sweet smile on his face; the very one he always had whenever they talked with one another.<em>

_"Haru, you're probably exaggerating it. I didn't do that." Andre replied as he gave his usual smile, while Haru braced herself with her arms. Liar, she thought. Her eyes were already filled with tears that threatened to fall. Her body shook in the intense emotions she felt at the moment.  
><em>

_"Liar." She said out loud as Andre looked at her, sighing and shaking his head. He scratched his head, while he sat down on the bench. They were outside in the Rose Noire Mansion Garden. The sky was clear, but it was clearly the opposite of what Haru was feeling right now.  
><em>

_"Look, Haru, you believe those old blokes who did nothing, but criticize every action you did as neuvieme's daughter?" He asked in total disbelief, "They are just accusing me for whatever action. Who knows, they might be the ones behind it. Besides, Haru, I love you too much to do that."  
><em>

_Lies. She thought as her heart was bursting from the pain that she felt at the moment. Truth to be told, she was in the verge of falling in love with the man. He simply reminded her so much of him. She closed her eyes. It was all an act. A fallacy.  
><em>

_"Andre, I banish you from the Rose Noire." Haru proclaimed as Andre's eyes widened, his arms shaking. "At the same time, I break up our engagement to each other."  
><em>

_"What do you mean, Haru?" He asked as he opened his mouth in disbelief, "I thought you loved me? Why do you have to believe whatever lies you have heard from them? They did nothing, but to hurt you with their words!" He shouted, "But, you know what, it's not my loss. It's yours." He said as he left the gardens, stumping out of the garden.  
><em>

_Haru just stood there in silence as the rose Andre had held flew away with the wind.  
><em>

* * *

><p>She bolted her eyes open as Haru realized that it was all but a dream. Well, it wasn't a dream, rather. It was a memory of hers that resurfaced after years. She swallowed, she must have dreamed that since she was going to tell everything to everyone that day. There was no going back anymore. She had to tell everyone the truth. No more deception.<p>

She got up, realizing that she had woken up five minutes earlier than the intended time her alarm clock was supposed to ring. She stood up from her bed and prepared herself. She freshened herself up and took a bath. Then, she proceeded to choose to dress up in her favorite clothes - the blue turtleneck long-sleeved top that had a ribbon below the chest area and a gray pencil skirt that ended right on her knees.

She tied her hair in a ponytail, which was reminiscent of her Namimori days. She smiled as she realized how many years it had last been since she had tied up her hair in that manner, since she had always put her hair down since the time she had come to Paris.

She smiled on her reflection on the mirror and nodded. She was going to be brave. She had to. She was going to tell them everything. It wasn't the time to be weak. She sprayed herself with perfume before going down to the conference room, where they were going to have a luncheon meeting.

* * *

><p>All the Guardians from the Vongola and Rose Noire (aside from the ones who were in Italy) were around at the meeting, despite the others still being slightly wounded. Rico, nonetheless, was out of his crutches already as he had been healed by the Sun's regeneration ability.<p>

Violetta was just seated on a side, her eyes a bit sore from crying the previous day and the fact that she wasn't able to get a single wink last night. She stayed up at the Infirmary, looking over the Vongola Underboss, whom she had known since childhood.

Gokudera felt like hell. He wasn't sure when was the last time he was beaten up so much. He groaned in frustration. How could he fall for such an obvious trap? Well, his arrogance made him end up that way, thinking that Sistema C.A.I. could easily pull off the trick. However, he had put up the box set a millisecond too late. He suffered the consequence to push through despite Vio's protests. Now, Vio had lost her weapon and was feeling so down. He hated that.

Antoinette simply looked at the door, waiting impatiently for her boss to arrive. Not that the boss was late. They were just early. They were supposed to meet thirty minutes later, yet all the Guardians had arrived earlier than that time. Even Li-Chen, who was usually absent, was there. Well, all of them needed to know the truth and real story.

Yamamoto looked at the perplexed faces of all the people around. It didn't help that Antoinette also seemed to be not on the mood to give out her usual not-funny jokes. He sighed inwardly as he looked at Antoinette, who was seated at the left side of her boss' seat. She looked sullen as her eyes stared at the door.

Rico was standing by the windows, looking over the Rose Noire Mansion Gardens. Truth to be told, he had already known some of it. Basically, since he would scoop over for details and secrets behind the family. He had known already much of the bad side that the Famiglia has done over the centuries, yet somehow, the Dixième failed to tell all of the Guardians some things. He wouldn't blame Haru, of course. He knew how she valued their lives so much. However, somehow he felt slightly frustrated being in the dark.

Mukuro simply wasn't interested in what was the girl going to tell them, but inside he knew that what she was going to tell would be a key to truly understanding what he could use against that Martinio bastard. The man was somehow getting to his nerves. Truthfully, he would really appreciate if he could get out of this already, yet it seemed he couldn't. Yet.

K sat on Antoinette's left as he sat back on his chair. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen next, but he certainly hoped that everything would end well. Well, he didn't really care of what his boss was going to tell them (for one, he knew that nothing in the past could be ever changed already), but he knew that this was pretty important to everybody, which included him, as well.

Ryohei knew that whatever Haru was going to say was truly important to all of them present at that Conference Room. Plus, whatever Haru was going to say would be connected to why she truly left them. It might not be the exact reason why, but somehow, it might be connected to her sudden departure from Namimori without notice. His sister had been suffering so much after Haru left. All of them, really. They had searched for her for weeks, only to find out from the neighbors that Haru and her family had left Namimori for unknown reasons. That the neighbors have truly seen them pack their bags and not see anyone kidnap them. Ryohei sighed as he sat back on his chair.

Li-Chen wasn't really one for such stories, especially since she wasn't there always at the Paris HQ. However, she was truly surprised when Antoinette had told her everything that transpired when she wasn't at the room at that time. Well, she had to look for her partner, who had slain her opponent's partner. She peered over the table as she looked at her partner, who had a blank expression on his face. She grinned, hoping that he wouldn't notice it. However, he did as he raised an eyebrow. She flustered in embarrassment as she shook her head.

Hibari was surprisingly there, as well. He had just killed off his opponent when the female herbivore had appeared at his back, telling him that they should be going to the Rose Noire Mansion already. He raised an eyebrow, noting that she did not know how he did things, but went along with her. It was already dawn when they had arrived inside the mansion when they had spotted another herbivore who told them about what happened. Then, the female herbivore urged him to 'come along to the Conference Room 2'. And so, there he was, brooding at his chair, instead of spending time with his pet bird.

Tsuna was sitting on his chair, which was facing against the door. Unfortunately. The thrill of knowing everything from Haru had been keeping him from going to sleep and when he was about to sleep already, he had realized that it was already dawn. And so, he did not get to sleep at all. Yet, it was perfectly fine since he had used that time to actually reflect on what was going to happen next. His intuition tells him that what Haru was going to tell them may partly affect the guardians, but not in totality.

A few moments, a knock on the door was heard as everybody's attention turned towards the door. The door opened to reveal Haru, who was dressed in a blue top and a gray skirt, as she walked quietly towards her seat, greeting everybody at the same time. "Good morning, Vongola, my dear Guardians."

"Good morning," They all greeted back in chorus.

Haru sat on the chair as she gave a smile to everybody, but the others seemed so tensed up. She swallowed, she had to make them feel comfortable or they might end up doing something after she told them everybody. "So, tell me your thoughts." She said as the others looked at her with an appalled expression on their faces.

"Well, I have no reason to question your banishing of Andre, Haru-san. But, I had this little speculation on why you have broken off your engagement with Andre," Antoinette said as Haru nodded, gesturing for her to continue, "Well, he has no sense of style. Just that. And wait, his barbaric manners."

The room had grown quiet for a while as Yamamoto burst out laughing as Antoinette peered over him and glared. It wasn't a joke, after all. She was serious. Yamamoto noticed that look and stopped laughing as he just smiled. Trust Antoinette to break the awkward silence.

"On a side note, rather, I thought it was because of rudeness. He doesn't deserve to be the boss' husband in such a way." Li-Chen said as she gave a small pout, thinking about the times when Andre would not greet back when people greeted to him.

"Well, he was also so arrogant that no one could beat him." Rico muttered as he rolled his eyes, remembering how Andre thought so highly of himself that Rico couldn't help gritting in anger, especially when Andre would proclaim out loud that the reason he wasn't chosen as a Guardian by Haru was because he could protect her without having the need of the Element Weapons. "Too overconfident and proud for Haru-chi's good."

Haru simply chuckled at what her Guardians had said, unable to say 'no' to what they said since they were all true. However, the reason was still incorrect. "How about you, K? Do you have an idea about it?" She asked the Metal Guardian who just gave a swift answer.

"I was thinking, rather, that Haru-san was in love with someone else." K replied as his answer earned the curious glances of everybody present in the room, which made Haru blush. She turned away, not wanting anyone to notice so that they wouldn't think that it was the reason, which wasn't at all.

"Really, Haru-chi? You were in love with someone?" Rico had a curious look on his face as he gave a teasing grin towards his boss, who rolled her eyes despite the ongoing heat occurring on her cheeks. "Kyoko-san, being my boss' best friend before she went to Paris, do you have any idea who?"

"Well, in the past, there was-" "I'm afraid all your answers are wrong, my dear Guardians." Haru interrupted Kyoko, who was surprised of Haru's interruption. She simply looked at the Rose Noire Boss with an all too knowing smile. Perhaps, K's guess wasn't that much of a wrong guess, after all? Kyoko grinned as she laid back on her seat.

"Then, I'm going to go straight to the point." Haru said as she closed her eyes, trying to remember what had transpired in the past before she had revealed everything to them.

* * *

><p><em><em>That very night on her high school graduation day, she had noticed that her father wore a really serious expression. For sure, he was going to say something serious. It was always like this when he had to tell her something. Her Dad was usually smiling and funny, but this time, he was just too serious. She knew that there was something wrong.<br>__

__"Haru, I have to tell you something." Her Dad said as they sat on the dining table, opposite towards each other. He looked at her with such seriousness that she never imagined she would ever see on her father's eyes. "It's about your mother..."  
><em>_

__Her eyes widened. When was the last time when her father had actually mentioned her mother? That mother of hers who had died out of childbirth. The mother she had grown to love because of all the different stories her father had told Haru about her. The mother who supposedly sacrificed herself for the sake of the child who was growing in her womb.  
><em>_

__"Haru," Her father said, tears pouring out of his eyes, "Your mother... She's alive..." Her eyes widened on the revelation that was spoken to her. "A-And I'm not your father, Haru. I'm definitely sorry. I mean, the boss didn't want to lie to you, but there was just so much complication."  
><em>_

__She felt as if her heart had broken into pieces. Her supposedly dead mother was alive and the father she had grown to love, the father she had spent eighteen years with in her whole life was not her real father. Was she adopted then? But what did he mean by 'the boss'?  
><em>_

__"It was just so hard to keep you safe when your Mother is a mafia boss. I was just one of your parents' trusted men and they, Victoire-sama, your Mother, and the real Miura Hiroshi-san, wanted to ensure your safety and so they had to make you go to Japan with me." He continued as she felt as if her heart was being shattered into pieces. So, her life was a whole lie?  
><em>_

__"B-But, why do you have to tell me tonight? Why tonight? Why did you just reveal everything tonight?" Haru asked towards the man she had known as her father for the past eighteen years. Fortunately, she was rather sane tonight or she would've gone hysterical. She had to force herself to act mature. Her real parents had done this for her sake.  
><em>_

__"Haru-sama, it is hard to say this, but your mother requests for your presence in Paris tomorrow. You simply have to go there already, Haru-sama. Japan, apparently, is not safe for you anymore. And it is already about time that you will go to Paris and learn about your origins. I know there are more questions in your head, but save it when you meet your real mother." He replied as she nodded. She stood afterwards from the chair and then, retreated to her room.  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em>Haru bit her lower lip as she went inside the big room where she was directed by the scary-looking mafia men who were with her earlier. Not that she was scared of them, she had seen a lot of mafia-related things in the past. She was just going to meet her mother whom she had always thought of dead. She swallowed. How she wished she could tell Kyoko-chan of what was going on.<br>_

_For sure, the others were wondering already where she was, since they were supposed to go to an all-expense paid trip provided by the Nono to them as a gift for graduating High School right on time. She sighed. Although she had truly treasured her friends, but as of the moment, meeting her long-time estranged parents was far more important.  
><em>

_"Haru? I-Is that you?" A lady who looked exactly like her (albeit older), save for her chestnut colored hair. "Is that really you?" Tears were streaming down the older lady's eyes as Haru immediately knew who she was.  
><em>

_"Mother!" She cried for her life as she ran to the arms of the older lady who had hugged her tightly, while a brown-haired man was at the side, smiling at them. It was her father, for sure.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"By the way, Haru, this is Andre. He is one of the higher-ranked soldiers in the family, though he isn't one of my Guardians." Her mother said as Haru nodded and turned towards the lad, who had looked all too familiar.<br>_

_"Tsuna-san?" She asked as she blinked her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Why was Tsuna-san in front of her? The man before her just laughed, although it was in an un-'Tsuna-san' like manner.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry, princesse," The man before her said as she raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that 'Tsuna-san' person. I'm Andre. I'm under one of the caporegimes' of the neuvième." He replied as Haru just nodded, blushing upon the smile that Andre gave her. Well, it couldn't be helped. He truly looked like Tsuna-san...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"I mean, I'm not sure if you do want to go out with me, but if you'd want, then I won't hesitate to ask you out on a dinner date - just you and me." Andre blurted out as he looked away, blushing, while holding out a red rose towards Haru, who was smiling at what Andre was saying. How cute, she grinned.<br>_

_"Of course, I would love to!" She said as she took the rose from him, smiling at what he had said.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Haru, I love you." He said towards her as she bit her lower lip. Did she truly love him? Was she going to tell him that, too? She swallowed as she closed her eyes for a moment.<br>_

_"I love you, too." She said as the image of a certain Vongola heir came to her mind. She had to forget about him already. He was too far away from her already and the chance of seeing him again was really small. Besides, Andre was truly like Tsuna-san.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Wake up! Please!" Haru said as she shook her parents, crying deeply as tears fell down her face. She swallowed as she looked around her. Fallen debris had scattered all over the place. The Main Conference Room in the Rose Noire Mansion had looked as if it were wrecked by typhoon, tsunami and earthquake at the same time.<em>

_She looked at her parents. Were her parents just going to die at that moment? She couldn't take the pain of the loss of her parents just after two years of spending time with them. "Please! We have so much to do yet. I haven't even shared a cake with you in Namimori Bakeshop. Please." She cried so hard as her mother's and father's eyes opened for a moment.  
><em>

_"The one who did this all was Andre..." Her mother murmured as she handed a pair of gloves towards her. "This is the Void Gloves." Haru raised an eyebrow. "What? You never expected that a pair of evening gloves would be the Void Weapon? Now, listen to me, if you won't believe me about Andre, then you can see the events that have been stored in the gloves. You'll know how to use it by yourself. Just believe in the Rose Noire blood that flows through you." Her mother hitched for air._

_"There are other weapons, actually. The Fire Sword, the Water Bow, the Metal Daggers, the Wood Whip, and the Light Orb. As of where they are, they will be also revealed to you by the Void Gloves." She added as she swallowed for a moment, "Haru, I don't want to leave you yet. I have much to teach you. I have much to tell you. I have much time to make up with you, but it seems I can't. I'm really sorry. You've grown to become such a beautiful girl. Your father and I are so proud of you. Remember that."  
><em>

_"Your mother's right, Haru. You've grown to become such a beautiful woman. I hope you would find the right man for you. Andre, well, I haven't liked him from the start, but I know you'll find someone better. Too bad, I cannot interrogate him." Her father joked as he coughed blood, while Haru's tears fell down on her face.  
><em>

_"Father, please don't say that." Haru said as she wiped the tears on her face.  
><em>

_"Well then, as the Neuvième of the Rose Noire Famille, I proclaim Miura Haru to be my rightful successor, to be the Dixième of the Rose Noire Famille." Miura Victoire proclaimed as she closed her eyes, as well as Miura Hiroshi.  
><em>

_"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Haru cried out loud as the rain outside of Rose Noire Mansion had become louder.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Haru opened her eyes as she returned to reality, seeing the expecting looks from the people around her. She swallowed as she opened her mouth.<p>

"Andre was the one responsible for the murders of the_ Neuvième _and her Guardians."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**YEEEEEEEEEEES! I have finally updated again. :) Thank you to those who placed this under their Favorite Story and Story Alert! :D Actually, I was supposed to have ended in a further part, but I realized that your hearts may have been too shocked already. I mean, there was just so much revelation on Haru's part and this chapter alone is more than 4000 words already, and it might be too much for you hearts already and yah, I end up blabbering so much again. :))

novella12nite: YUP. You bet he did! Imagine a Casanova-like Tsuna. Yes. I'm sure Haru was so flustered. :)))

XxXStarxDustXxX: And as much as I want to reply to each and every review of yours, I don't have much time left already. . But I'm really thankful that you really gave a review for each and every chapter. :DDD I feel so honored that you truly gave some time. :D I'm happy that you found the fanfic really nice. :)

Hisawa Kana: Thank you! :) And here you go! :D Most of Haru's early Rose Noire years were revealed in this chapter. :D

Spirit kagome: Here you go! I updated it already! :DDD I hope you're satisfied with this chapter! :)))

shadowsaver: You just made me tear up with that compliment. :))) really? :DDD THANK YOU SO MUCH! :DDD And yes, Haru's secrets have been revealed. :)

SoulMaka: Well, yes. There is a really good reason for Haru to banish Andre. :))) And yes, here are Haru's secrets. :D


	19. Chapter 19

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>19<br>**

* * *

><p>Haru leaped left and right as she defended herself from Andre's attacks. She immediately gave a reverse kick towards Andre, who reversed her with a punch. They separated for awhile before lunging towards each other, giving an attack that had done tremendous damage to the other side.<p>

"You have improved, Haru." Andre said as his blond hair glistened under the sunlight, while Haru simply said nothing. She had to get this done. She glared at Andre who seemed to have been so glad about his encounter with Haru that he was grinning madly and maniacally.

Yet, for some reason, she remembered yesterday's events after she had told them of what Andre had done towards the _famille_ that she had to banish him from the_ Rose Noire_ _Famiglia_.

* * *

><p><em>The Conference Room 2 had become filled with silence upon what Haru had just said. Did she just say what they thought she really said? Violetta cleared her throat to make the others turn their attentions towards her. She didn't look shocked or surprised; She was one of the few people who knew the truth from the start.<em>

_"As such, I do hope that you understand why Haru-san truly has to defeat Andre. It is unfortunate that in this battle, we cannot afford to make a compromise with them. They have done too much damage." Vio declared as Haru said nothing else. Vio had exactly said the words that she wanted to tell everybody._

_"We have no qualms about it." Tsuna said as the Vongola Guardians nodded to what he said. Losing one's mother to an enemy was surely painful, Tsuna was sure about that. If ever his mother were to die in the hands of his enemy, no one could probably stop him from avenging his mother's death._

_"I believe that he is lucky that you simply banished him from the famille." Rico said, gritting in anger. He knew about how Andre had supposedly betray the famille, but not to the point of the death of the neuvième and the previous generation of Rose Noire Guardians. He swallowed as he closed his eyes. No wonder the four caporegime were furious about him._

_"Well then, shall we discuss about the one-on-one fight? I believe we should discuss about that." Haru said as the others nodded, not wanting to think much about it. They shouldn't lose themselves throughout the whole ordeal. If ever they lose their cool, they will immediately lose the game._

* * *

><p>Haru was able to block a punch directed to her by Andre, nearly a second late as she opened her eyes. What was she doing, trying to reminisce yesterday's events when she was in a middle of a fight? Was she trying to get herself killed? She shook her head as she directed a kick on Andre's abdomen.<p>

"You seem to be so out of it, Haru? Is it perhaps because you remember the feelings you had for me?" Andre said, giving a sneaky grin at the last part, while Haru delivered another kick towards his face

"Stop with the disgusting talk, Andre. Any emotion and feeling I had for you is gone now. Well, if ever I had such feelings." Haru retaliated as Andre glared at her and punched her once again.

"_Changement de l'elemente, des gants vides!" _Haru cried out loud as light had surrounded her, transforming the evening gloves she had on to the legendary Void Gloves that the Boss of the _Rose Noire Famiglia_ had always kept.

"So, that would be the element weapon I would be earning later." Andre said as he gave a smirk over Haru, who rolled her eyes.

"Let's see about that." She cried as she directed an attack towards Andre, knowing that whatever attack she is using now might help her in defeating Andre. She simply had to defeat him. She had to win over him. The fact that he had done so much to a lot of people is definitely dreadful. Plus, she couldn't afford to lose. She had so much to tell Kyoko and Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em>Haru sat back on her chair as she had dismissed the meeting. She couldn't believe it. It was finally tomorrow. How quick things had progressed already. How fast time has passed by. She could still remember when she was still in Namimori, playing with Lambo and I-Pin, while eating take-out cake with Kyoko, as they watched the antics done by Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.<em>

_She smiled sadly as she sighed. How unfortunate that she couldn't go back to such times. Back when everything was so peaceful. She grimaced. Then again, it wasn't really peaceful since Tsuna was the Vongola Decimo. She shook her head, while a smile graced her lips. Either way, she was going to be connected to the mafia._

_"It's nice that you tied your hair like before." She turned around and saw Kyoko, whose hair was let down in contrast to hers. Haru smiled and nodded._

_"Well, I could use a change in my hairstyle. I figured that I was always comfortable putting it up than having it down." Haru replied as Kyoko stood behind her, leaning towards Haru's chair._

_"It's funny how the Dixième still has feelings for the Decimo." Kyoko murmured as Haru turned to her, an eyebrow raised._

_"What are you talking about?" Haru asked the former pixie-haired lass, whose hair had reached her chest. Well, that was surely a physical change on Kyoko._

_"Haru, you know what I'm referring to. I doubt that you've become the Dixième with such obliviousness." Kyoko gave a grin at the last part while Haru rolled her eyes. Well, probably it isn't just her physical appearance that has somehow changed. Well, she dropped the honorific, but it was just fine, nevertheless._

_"Your tongue's become sharper now, Kyoko." Haru replied, dropping off the honorific as Kyoko chuckled. It wasn't that high pitch tone already, but it was still a chuckle of amusement.  
><em>

_"Years in the mafia did that to me."  
><em>

_Haru grimaced. "I can just imagine your older brother frantic about it."  
><em>

_"Well, they obviously did. Even Tsuna-kun did." Kyoko said, giving another amused chuckle, "Ah. A habit. Don't mind it. We're practically like siblings nowadays, but don't change the subject, Haru." Well, it would seem that Kyoko got her.  
><em>

_"What makes you think so?" Haru asked with a suspicious innocent-looking pair of eyes looking at Kyoko, which earned Kyoko's snort.  
><em>

_"Oh, please. I've become your best friend for years. Besides, it simply takes two and two together to figure out that you supposedly fell for Andre because he apparently looks like Tsuna if you manage to color his hair to brown and change the color of his eyes."  
><em>

_"Well, I can't hide anything from you, eh?" Haru said, giving up already. She raised her hands in emphasis as Kyoko just chuckled, amused by her victory over Haru.  
><em>

_"You have to tell him." Kyoko said as Haru's eyes widened, "Even if they said that I was the only one ruined from your disappearance, he was affected a lot, too, you know. Imagine how worried he was of you that he was one step away from asking the Nono to find you." She noticed Haru's reaction, "You don't believe me? Well, ask the Decimo himself!"  
><em>

_"I get your point, but I mean, it's just too complicated." Haru said as she gave a sigh while Kyoko patted her head, still leaning on Haru's chair from the back.  
><em>

_"Sometimes, we, humans, have the tendency to complicate things and look for complicated solutions when, in fact, the answer to all our problems is just simple. Think Occam's Razor." Kyoko said, giving a wink at the last part while Haru just shook her head. "Besides, you owe us an explanation." She added as Haru just nodded.  
><em>

_Well, it seemed Haru truly had to give her best shot in winning the battle tomorrow. Otherwise, she might have not the chance to return everything to the way they were before. She smiled as she sat back on her chair._

* * *

><p>"What if I told you that your Guardians are going to be attacked by my Guardians?" Andre asked as he give a smirk over Haru, who raised an eyebrow.<p>

"And so?"

"There's a traitor in your _Famille_, Haru." Andre said as he had a twinkle in his eye. Haru's eyes widened. It was fine that the Martinio Guardians were going to fight off the _Rose Noire_ Guardians, but if there was a traitor in the _Rose Noire_, it was a different matter.

* * *

><p>"I bet you never expected us, eh?" The remaining Martinio Famiglia Guardians snickered as they towered over the <em>Rose Noire <em>Guardians, who were fending them off with the Element Weapons they had on their hands. For some reason, they were having a hard time since one of the enemy's abilities seemed to be reopening wounds that were inflicted to them for the past twenty-four hours.

In other words, Rico, Antoinette and Vio were proved to be wounded and crippled all over the floor, leaving K and Li-Chen fending off the enemy mafia Famiglia.

"K, are you good over there?" Li-Chen asked as she tried to fend off the Martinio Guardians with her Wind Fan. She delivered a finishing blow towards Marie, who had lost her consciousness as soon as she got hit by Li-Chen's attack.

"No problems over here. I'm doing fine, Li-Chen. Concentrate on having to send Rico, Antoinette and Vio back inside." K said as he threw one of his Metal Daggers towards another enemy's chest.

"Yes, sir!" Li-Chen answered as she threw Antoinette and Vio on her back, while she dragged Rico towards the entrance of the mansion. It was fortunate that her prior trainings of excessive weight-lifting had paid off this time, she grimaced upon remembering. She had arrived to the Mansion when she had seen a familiar face ahead.

"Li-Chen! Are you okay? What happened?" Sachiko asked as she gave a graceful smile towards Li-Chen, while Li-Chen just smiled in return. Li-Chen found Sachiko a really nice person, though she could be loud at times whenever she would bicker with Rico.

"We were apparently unaware of the enemy's abilities. However, I think we're good now. K is in the battlefield right now, as well as Haru-san. I ought to return then." Li-Chen said as she scratched her head and then turned around. She had to leave already as soon as possible.

"_Changement de l'elemente:_Fouet du le bois_.__" _A sound of a whip was heard as Li-Chen turned around to see Rico's Element Weapon, the Wood Whip, activated and lashed towards Sachiko who had a knife on her hand. Sachiko had released the knife as a result, while Li-Chen widened her eyes, trying to process what was happening at the moment.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Li-Chen asked as her eyes widened in surprise while Sachiko turned away from Rico's disapproving glare towards her.

* * *

><p>"I am not a fool to not know who are truly part of my men, Andre." Haru said as she gave a simple smirk towards Andre. She knew what was bound to happen. She knew where her secretary's loyalty lied. "From the moment when I had employed her, I knew of what was bound to happen."<p>

"Oh my, and yet you employed her?" He asked while Haru simply nodded.

"Perhaps, I was too hopeful for her to turn her towards me." She replied in return, "Nevertheless, I had always suspected when she turned in to give me a flyer that said that I needed a secretary or rather, Rose Noire does."

"Well, the _famille_ always had a secretary." Andre said as Haru nodded.

"However, they never took a secretary from the outside. The _famille_ secretary was always the heir of the _famille_. The reason why you never found out about it was because whenever I would be in family meetings, I would disguise myself." She would have added that she actually enjoyed disguising herself since it was a chance for her to try out costumes and other disguise equipment that she never knew existed prior to that. However, that was already unnecessary.

"I see. I have underestimated you once again. But, don't worry, Haru. I'll end everything right now." Andre said as he lashed out towards Haru once again. However, to his dismay, Haru was able to successfully dodge all the lashes he had been throwing towards her. "I will have to use it then, eh?" He remarked as he took out a spear-like weapon and raised it to the heavens.

"_Je soulève ce lance dans le ciel. Je soulève cette lance sacrificielle pour honorer les dieux. J'espère que pour résoudre ce problème avant moi. J'offre mes gardiens pour apaiser la faim et la soif des dieux. Venez devant moi un pouvoir illimité qui me seront utiles. Oh, un pouvoir illimité qui a sorti des dieux, venez me remplir comme je l'ai sacrifier les gardiens que j'ai avec moi."_

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" K asked as their opponents had suddenly disappeared before them, while the skies had darkened above them. There was no sign of a storm coming, though, but for some odd reason, there were dark skies and heavy clouds coming their way.<p>

"Is this some kind of dark and bad omen?" Li-Chen said as she widened her eyes, while looking back to her fellow Guardians who said nothing.

"Well, our opponents disappeared..." Antoinette replied, "I don't think this is quite bad." She chuckled as they looked up to the sky.

"Look! There's a ray of light at the place where Haru-san is currently fighting with Andre!" Rico pointed out as they bit their lower lips.

"Let Haru-san win this please." Violetta pleaded to the heavens as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**YEEEEEEEEEEES! I have finally updated again. :) I apologize for the long wait. Well, college happened. :)) Thank you to those who placed this under their Favorite Story and Story Alert! :D

Yuki Chronos: Don't worry. I updated already. *wink* *wink* Hmmm. Is Haru still in love with Tsuna? I'm not sure, but perhaps, yes, perhaps, no. AHAHAH :))) Just stay tuned to Black Rose ;)

novella12nite: Yup. They got engaged. If you were to ask me, Andre is basically Tsuna, except power-hungry and rude. :) So, yes, he was a nice fellow, but was just too greedy and well, basically what the Guardians said against the man.

Spirit kagome: Hmmm. I'm afraid you won't know see their reactions yet. Probably, next chapter?

Dream-Eating Monochrome: THANK YOU. :DDDD

TRANSLATIONS:

"_Je soulève ce lance dans le ciel. Je soulève cette lance sacrificielle pour honorer les dieux. J'espère que pour résoudre ce problème avant moi. J'offre mes gardiens pour apaiser la faim et la soif des dieux. Venez devant moi un pouvoir illimité qui me seront utiles. Oh, un pouvoir illimité qui a sorti des dieux, venez me remplir comme je l'ai sacrifier les gardiens que j'ai avec moi."_ - I raise this spear into heavens. I raise this sacrificial spear to honor the gods. I hope to resolve this problem before me. I offer my Guardians to appease the hunger and thirst of the gods. Come before me unlimited power that will help me. Oh, unlimited power that has come forth from the gods, come and fill me as I sacrifice the Guardians that I have with me.

_Changement de l'elemente:_Fouet du le bois__ - Change Element - Wood Whip

_famille - _family


	20. Chapter 20

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>20<br>**

* * *

><p>The skies above them darkened as Haru quickly looked up to the heavens, while a quick flash of light engulfed Andre's body. He floated up to the air as a strange glowing ray encircled him - morphed faces of his guardians had seemingly appeared by his side. The said morphed faces had risen up to the heavens, up to the source of the ray of light. Afterwards, a piece of lightning struck Andre as he suddenly became bigger in size, a loud chuckle coming out of his throat.<p>

_'What on Earth was happening'_ was what went inside Haru's mind. She wasn't sure what was happening to Andre. For sure, this power of his didn't exist back when he was still part of the Rose Noire; if he did, he never mentioned it to her. She swallowed, clenching her fists at the hurdle she had to overcome.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH!"<p>

Cries from the Martinio Famiglia guardians were heard all over the place as Li-Chen and K were still on their defensive stance, despite the fact that their opponents were dropping dead to the ground as light engulfed their bodies.

Li-Chen braced herself as she cringed at the sudden cries that were heard all over the place. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that her opponents were in sudden pain. What was happening? This was certainly new. Perhaps, Haru-san had defeated her opponent? But her instincts told her otherwise.

"Do you have any idea what's happening?" K asked her as she shook her head. She wasn't going to tell K anything that wasn't sure yet. However, she knew that this could be an omen to them, as well. Her master back in China had told her of how Andre was able to take hold of an ancient weapon that could benefit its user power in exchange of sacrifices. She swallowed. Could it be...

"NOOO!" Her opponents cried as they suddenly disappeared into dust. Her eyes widened as she swallowed. This was bad. She turned to K who was simply standing and not in his defensive stance anymore. After all, their opponents were already gone.

"We have to go to Haru-san. She's in danger. We must tell all the Guardians to go there as soon as they have recovered. We must help Haru-san." She told K, who raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Tan Li-Chen?" He asked as Li-Chen sighed and bit her lower lip.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we are on our way to Haru-san. As for now, we have to get all the Guardians who are fine to get to Haru-san as quickly as possible." Li-Chen replied as he nodded and they had headed back to the Rose Noire Mansion.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to give up now, Miura Haru?" Andre asked as he grinned at her figure, while Haru tried to get up from the ground after being thrust with a kick by Andre that had sent her flying to the ground. She held her limp arm as she glared at him. She can't afford to lose. If she loses, not only will her life be in stake, but of her loved ones, as well.<p>

"I will never lose to you, Andre. Not to you. Never to you and your sick ideals." She growled as she summoned another ball of void from her gloves and threw it to Andre's direction. However, he was able to avoid it and had slashed her side with his spear.

_'He's fast!'_ She thought as she was a second late from avoiding his spear, causing her to get a wound at her right arm. She cringed at the pain. Yet, this pain was nothing compared to the pain that would take place if she actually loses this fight.

* * *

><p><em>"Haru," Her mother called as Haru turned around to see her mother approaching her while Haru was writing a minutes report as the secretary of the Rose Noire Famiglia.<em>

_"Mother," She acknowledged her mother's arrival as she stood up from her chair, while her mother simply smiled and sat beside her on the couch.  
><em>

_"Ah~ Hiroshi-san and I aren't talking_ since yesterday actually_. I had a fight with your father." Victoire Miura said as she crossed her legs and laid back on the couch. Haru turned to her mother and raised an eyebrow.  
><em>

_"Really? Why? What were you fighting about?" Haru asked as she scanned through the notes she made earlier and then, proceeded to write on the clean sheet of paper.  
><em>

_"I wanted to eat cake, but he told me that my sugar level might be too high already for my own good." She pouted as Haru paused on her tracks and looked at her mother with a bewildered look on her face that had made her mother laugh.  
><em>

_"Forgive me, Haru," Her mother said as she stopped laughing, "Well, Haru, there are just some times that you have to endure some things in life, especially when you're in a fight that you really have to win." Her mother winked at the last part as Haru simply sighed and turned back to her report.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was pretty obvious that such moment like this was a fight that she couldn't afford to lose. She had to endure it all just to win this one. She simply had to and so, she suddenly blasted off another void ball to Andre's way. This time, he was able to narrowly dodge it, but he still got affected by it with its wave actually hitting him, making a slice on his cheek.<p>

"You'll pay for this!" Andre growled as he suddenly got more bigger in size and started lashing on Haru, who tried to block each and every lash he gave to her.

"Haru-san/Haru-chi/Boss!" Her Guardians cried as they arrived to the area, earning Haru's and Andre's attentions. Andre grinned as he suddenly threw a slash towards the Rose Noire Guardians that had instantly sent them to a knock-out.

"NOOOOOO!" Haru cried as she was suddenly engulfed in light and had disappeared from the area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**YEEEEEEEEEEES! I have finally updated again, though it is quite short :) I apologize for the long wait. Well, college midterms happened. :)) Thank you to those who placed this under their Favorite Story and Story Alert! :D

Yuki Chronos: AWW~ Thanks :))) I'm trying my best on the fighting scenes :D And yes, I wanted Kyoko to be someone dependable and not just some minor character. Well, she changed a lot after Haru left, which shall be tackled on a later chapter, maybe. Hmmm. :)))

Hisawa Kana: Thanks and no problemo ;)

Chrome Nagi Dokuro: To be honest, I actually used Google Translate. AHAHAHAH :))) I'm planning to take French classes though for our Foreign Language and Culture class next year. :) Not sure yet though :D But thanks, although it's all thanks to Google. AHAHHA :)))

Dream-Eating Monochrome: Thanks, too :DDD

SoulMaka: Surprise? Surprise? :DDD

Spirit Kagome: Here ya goo~ :D

The 2786 Project: YUUUP :))) But here's another cliffie. :)))

xx4EverFantasyStudiosxX: THAAANKS :))))


	21. Chapter 21

Jychan: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just an ordinary fan who loves doing fanfics for KHR.

Summary: She disappeared from their sight the day after they graduated High School. Five years later, she appeared at one of the Vongola Function Parties as the Boss of the Rose Noire Family. Was she still the Haru that they knew? TsunaxHaru

* * *

><p><strong>21<br>**

* * *

><p>Haru returned to reality as she realized that she was still in her room at this time. She turned at the wall clock and found out that she was fifteen minutes late for her meeting that day. She immediately looked at her reflection on the mirror. Fortunately, she had dressed up already and was off to the Conference Room where she and the Rose Noire Guardians would have their meeting.<p>

It was customary for them to have a meeting, at least, twice a month in order to talk about affairs that were happening in the different bases of the Famiglia across the globe. She was lucky that her Guardians were definitely capable that she didn't need to worry so much always. It was already enough that she was simply taking care of the Paris HQ. She breathed in and out before entering the room.

"Haru-san/Haru-chi/Boss!" Her guardians chorused as she went inside the room. She smiled before returning the greeting.

"Good morning, Vio, K, Lizzy, Sachiko, Rico, and Li-Chen." Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of her Wind Guardian. "It's a surprise to see you here."

The Wind Guardian simply smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before personally handing to Haru the documents that she had needed from the China HQ. Haru took the documents out of the envelope and gave it a quick look through. Trust Tan Li-Chen to give you good confidential information about different things that were going on around a specific area.

"I see." Haru said before continuing, "Thank you for this information that you have given us. I will give them a look later."

Li-Chen nodded once again before they settled on their specific seats. They had a specific arrangement during meetings (which will be attribute to Vio's obsessive-compulsiveness.) They began their meeting soon after while they discussed about the usual things - the welfare of the civilians that they were taking care of in their specific area, ongoing and/or resolved conflicts with other mafia, and current situation at the different HQ's. However, before Haru could dismiss everyone, Antoinette stood up all of a sudden and raised a small envelope.

"What's that?" The others asked as Haru swallowed. She knew what the envelope contained. In fact, she hadn't seen this envelope for quite some time.

"Receipts from damages?" Sachiko asked as she gave a frown.

"A challenge letter?" Li-Chen asked.

"A love letter?" Rico asked as Sachiko sent him a death glare. "What?" He asked her as Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"No. An invitation to the Annual Vongola Party." Antoinette said as she gave a smile and opened the invitation. Haru swallowed and knew what was going to happen next was inevitable. She will have to show up whether she liked it or not. Otherwise, the Vongola might see it as disrespect. The Vongola was certainly a force you cannot reckon. In fact, Haru would prefer not to have any conflict with the Sicily-based mafia.

In other words, she was going to see them again.

* * *

><p>Haru woke up from the reminiscent memory that had happened not so long ago. She panted quite heavily as she realized that there was nothing but white in where she was right now. She swallowed. Was this the after life already? Her eyes widened. She couldn't have that now, could she? She couldn't lost like that.<p>

"Hello." Haru turned around to see a woman who looked like her, yet she had red wavy hair and green eyes. Haru swallowed, not knowing what the woman's intentions were.

"Relax, _Dixieme_. I won't do anything towards you." The woman said while she sat down on her knees as Haru was sitting on the white floor. Haru swallowed, trying to remember where she had seen the woman. The woman was really familiar, yet she couldn't remember where. For sure, they didn't meet in Japan. Her eyes widened.

"You're the _Premier_!" Haru pointed out as the Rose Noire's First Generation Boss simply smiled and nodded. In fact, she even curtsied.

"_Je m'appelle Emma. À ton service._" She introduced herself. Haru swallowed, unsure on what she was supposed to do and act before the _Premier_. "Anyways, you don't really have to be awkward around me. My friends know how much I hate it when they try to give me some special treatment or something."

"So, before you actually woke up, I had let you dream or rather, reminisce the time that started everything. Basically, when your received the invitation from the Vongola. Oh, I hope you didn't mind me snooping around, not that something happened between you and Vongola Decimo, which made me remember about the time when Giotto and I were still young..."

Haru coughed as the _Premier_ was brought back to reality as she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I have that tendency to blabber on continuously. Anyway, so, the reason why you're here is because something had triggered within you to open and access this specific sphere. Let's say this is the final stage where you could get that ultimate power for your Void Gloves, Haru-chan."

Haru's eyes widened at what the _Premier_ had told her.

"Is there such?"

"Of course, there is such. After all, Giotto and I had a discussion about this, which made him think to also put a limit on the Vongola Rings." Emma said as she smiled upon her mention of the Vongola Primo's name. "However, there is a cost."

Haru bit her lower lip, quite afraid of what it was going to cost her. However, she didn't need to hesitate. "A cost? What is it?"

Emma raised her shoulders. "Actually, that is something that I am quite unsure of. However, the Void Gloves would ask for something that would definitely be of equal value to how much power you would have to utilize from it."

Haru swallowed. Would it be her life then? She braced herself with her arms, looking at her Void Gloves. Would she take that risk? However, at least, everyone would live...

"The decision is up to you, _Dixieme_. However, I'll leave the key to you." Emma said as she clicked her fingers. The gloves had glowed as they rose up above Haru's head before settling back to Haru's palms. "They'll activate at your will and upon your decision to do so. I believe in your ability to discern. That's why I'll let you have this until forever."

"_Premier... _I won't disappoint you..."

Was she going to go through this? Was she truly going to use the true power of the Void Gloves in order to succeed? Was she going to sacrifice her life? She wasn't sure, yet she was truly touched on the trust that the _Premier_ had given her. To her surprise, though, Haru was, yet again, engulfed in light as Emma simply smiled and waved good-bye.

"Send my regards to everyone and I'll hope you win and end up with the Vongola _Decimo_!" Emma said as Haru blushed and disappeared.

* * *

><p>When Haru had opened her eyes, she had returned to the reality of the situation. Andre was already fifty times his own size and was as enormous as the skyscrapers in Tokyo. Yet, for some odd reason, Haru wasn't afraid.<p>

No, not at all. However, dread screeched upon her as she saw the bodies of her Guardians laid on the ground upon their loss of consciousness. Haru's eyes widened.

"You'll never win against me, Haru! You'll truly suffer for everything you've done and for even thinking that you'll win against me! Look at your petty soldiers! They're gone now. They were truly useless against my power! You think that you'll win against me? Think again!" He laughed maniacally as Haru glared towards his towering figure.

This was about it. This was truly it. She was going to have to win against him and she was going to use everything that she had just to simply win against him. There was no going back.

"I'm sorry, dear Guardians. It would seem that I won't be here once you wake up." Haru turned to her Guardians as she closed her eyes. '_I'm sorry, Tsuna-san. Kyoko. The others. I won't be able to tell you why and what had happened. I won't be able to tell you anything at all. I'm sorry.'_

"_Gants en de vide - limiter enlevé_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**YEEEEEEEEEEES! I have finally updated again, though it is quite short :) I apologize for the long wait. Well, college finals happened and there were just too many stuff that happened. :)) Thank you to those who placed this under their Favorite Story and Story Alert! :D

French Translation:

_Dixieme- _Tenth; _Premier -_ First; _Je m'appelle Emma. À ton service_ - My name is Emma. At your service; _Gants en de vide - limiter enlevé_ - Void Gloves - Limit removed

Yuki Chronos: AWWW :" THAAANK YOUUU :))) I feel so honored that you even read it immediately :) Thank you :"

I Dream Blue Skies: THANKS :) Here you go :D

XxXStarxDustXxX: Thank you so much :D I rather fancy Haru as a kick-ass kind of person. Doesn't she seem like one? :)

Spirit Kagome: TADA! :D Have fun! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters that will be mentioned, save for my original characters.

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Tsuna-san, this is so going to be weird, but Haru, Haru loves you so much and Haru wishes that you also feel the same way."<em>

_Haru was brushing her hair as she stared at her reflection on the mirror. She shook her head as a blush crept unto her cheeks. Of course, she never had the courage to say those words, but she knew that one day, she would have to because she had always been harboring those emotions since that time when he jumped into the river and saved her life with his dying will._

_They were graduating high school the next day and she knew that she had to say those words because university life would be really different and it didn't help that they were all going to different universities. Rather, she was the only one who would go to a university._

_Yamamoto was going to help his father with his store, while Gokudera was going to train himself more to become the best right hand man for Tsuna. Tsuna, on the other hand, was going to Italy for a month to help out and to finalize things for the Vongola Namimori base. Ryohei was staying in Namimori, training as he was working hard to become a professional boxer. Hibari was helping out in the discipline committee of Namimori Middle School and High School as per usual, even when he graduated from Namimori High School already. Mukuro was with the Kokuyo gang with Chrome, too. Lambo was already in primary school with I-Pin._

_And so, she knew that she might not get that chance to confess after the next day. But as fate would have it, she never got the chance to confess her feelings to Tsuna. It was fortunate that they were all going to meet up the day after graduation for a small celebration before Tsuna left for Italy the day after that. Yet, she knew she would never get to say those words since she discovered the truth and had to leave immediately for France without disclosing any information to anyone. Not even to Tsuna. Not even to Kyoko._

* * *

><p>It was odd that that memory resurfaced as soon as she finished uttering the incantation, because that memory contained the words that her former self always wanted to say, but never had the chance or courage to. However, this time she had the words and she had the chance and she needed to say them, but she didn't want to.<p>

Haru knew she was going to die if she ever uttered those words, but she had to. She wasn't the type to just sit around and continue on trying when she knew that there was no hope anymore from winning when she could win by using something else.

She wasn't sure if she was go to die (though she was holding on that possibility a lot), but she knew that there was no turning back once a strange light emitting from her gloves engulfed her and Andre.

"What's this? What did you do, Haru?" Andre called out as he tried to struggle, but there was no way out. He couldn't move a single part of his body.

"This is for my Famiglia." Haru called out as she closed her eyes, while clenching her hands. It was getting hard for her to breathe and move, but she knew she wasn't the only one as Andre cried out in pain right away.

"You wench! What is this?" Andre called out, but Haru paid no heed to what he was saying. He was getting strangled for some reason, but he couldn't see what was actually strangling him. It was as if some force was choking and squeezing his body. The same thing was happening to her and she knew she didn't have much time before she would disappear.

"This is for my parents." She called out and closed her eyes as she anticipated the pain. She repeated her previous actions as Andre shouted in pain.

"You will suffer more once I get out of this." Andre cried out, but he was yet again ignored.

"If you ever get out of this," Haru spat as she closed her eyes yet again, "And this, this is for you."

She clenched her hands for the last moment as Andre disintegrated into dust while blood spilled throughout the area. Haru couldn't understand what happened, but she knew that she had destroyed Andre and that was all that mattered.

"Haru?"

Haru turned around and smiled. It was Tsuna.

"You did it. You finally did it." He said as he made his way towards her, but Haru couldn't really feel that tingly feeling nor hear those orchestral music that came along when the love of your life was running towards you and you were off to that climactic ending because as Tsuna ran towards her, she felt like her entire life flashed before her eyes or maybe, what had happened all those years when she disappeared from their lives and only to appear years later completely different.

She gave a bitter smile. So, this was how it felt when you died. Perhaps, it was true then that your entire life flashes before your eyes the moment before you die because that was happening to her. She couldn't feel anything anymore except that she knew she felt really sorry because she wouldn't be able to explain and tell everything that happened to Kyoko and Tsuna and to all her friends who were so worried of her for the past years. She knew that she owed them the whole story and not just the brief gist of everything the day before. She felt sorry that she couldn't apologise to her comrades and beloved Guardians for leaving them too early even when they've done so much for her. However, she felt that her eyes became heavier and she just dropped down the floor as her last ounce of strength left her body, not hearing Tsuna call for her name nor even crying as he shook her body.

* * *

><p><strong>jychan<strong>: I know this was too short and you're all going to kill me for giving you another cliff hanger. I can't really say a thing whether what is going to happen for the next chapters, but believe me when I say that this is not the end. I love you, guys, for waiting for me and this story. I have another finals coming up in three weeks. I'm in my second year of college, hurray. And I do hope I won't fail. :

DarkinocensDLT: Thanks :D

shadowsaver: The first and the Primo? Maybe, maybe not. :))) I haven't really given much thought, but well, I can't really say anything except for you to wait for the next chapter :D

crazyblondefanfictionlover101: AWWW : Thanks. My finals last year went well :D Thank you so much :D

SoulVrazy: I hope this chapter was also interesting :D Thank you :D

Spirit kagome: Here you go! :)

hitorinbo envy: Me, too! I hope she lives! :)

XxXStarxDustXxX: Well, Haru's strong and well, I know that she'll win over Andre! She's not the weak character that everyone thought she was :D She's badass!

ZacharyStella: Thank you! :D

LoreleiJubilation: Here you go, sweetie! :D

XxBeccaGxX: THANK YOU SO MUCH :D

almakarma18: There wasn't so much action in this chapter because Andre didn't really stand a chance the moment when Haru decided to unlock the real power of the Sky Gloves :))) Tsuna wasn't really a hero in this chapter since I'd really like Haru to save the day :)) But of course, Tsuna attempted to rescue her and so, let's give him that :And thank you :D

sayaneko-chan: Thank you! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters that will be mentioned, save for my original characters.

* * *

><p><strong>23<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I wish you good luck! Go, Haru-chan! See you tomorrow! ^_^<br>-Kyoko_

_Haru read and read the text message that she received from Kyoko that night. Of course, what kind of person wouldn't tell her own best friend that she was going to confess to the person that she, herself, love so much? Haru breathed in and out. She was really going to confess to Tsuna-san no matter what anyone said. She was really going to do it. She was going to confess to him as soon as they reached the bridge where he rescued her and where she fell in love with him the first time._

_"But, Tsuna-san might still be in love with Kyoko-chan..." She murmured as she stared at her reflection. Of course, she knew that Tsuna used to be in a relationship with Kyoko, but they realized that they couldn't be actually together. After three years of being together, they parted ways in a very peaceful manner. In fact, they still are friends and it hasn't been awkward since the first month that they broke up. Therefore, Haru knew that there wasn't any bitter feeling or that Kyoko had already stopped liking Tsuna in that manner, but she wasn't sure of his feelings, though._

_However, she knew that this was her shot at confessing to Tsuna. Two days after their graduation, he was leaving for Italy with his Guardians to train themselves on being the next generation of the Vongola. Meanwhile, Kyoko was going to achieve her childhood dream of being a policewoman, while Haru was going to college in Tokyo University, majoring in Economics. Of course, it saddened her that she couldn't really be much of a help for Tsuna and that she couldn't really fulfill her childhood dream of being a costume designer, but she knew that she had to put her brains into good use. At least, she could still help other people and that, itself, might, at least, lessen the burden of Tsuna in being able to help and protect everybody at the same time._

_She nodded and grinned._

_"Go, Haru!" She raised her first to the air and then, tucked herself into bed and slept. She had to sleep. She had to give the valedictory address tomorrow and confess to Tsuna-san. Boy, tomorrow was going to be a great day!_

* * *

><p>Haru woke up to the sound of a machine, beeping. She woke up to a white ceiling, rather than the usual yellow ceiling that she was accustomed to in her bedroom. She turned left and right, noticing that her mirror wasn't there, nor her desk that held a framed photo of her with everyone, nor was her cabinet that had all her clothes and her uniform that she prepared since she was going to graduate that day.<p>

Graduate? Her eyes bolted open as she realized that she was supposed to graduate today! She was going to be late already! She tried getting up, but she realized that there were some wires that were attached to her body, while she had an IV on her left hand. What was going on?

"Haru-san, you're awake now! I'll call some doctors!" The door to the room opened to see a red-haired woman, who immediately left before Haru could say anything.

"Hahi! Wait a minute!" Haru tried to call on the red-haired lady, but the red-haired lady was fast and she didn't hear what Haru had said. What was going on? She had to leave already even if she wasn't feeling well. She promised Tsuna-san and the others that she was going to Namimori High School as soon as the graduation ceremony at Midori High School was over. But, assuming that she had been in the hospital and judging by the number of machines attached to her, she might have been in an accident of some sorts.

But how? The last thing she remembered was tucking herself to bed.

"Shamal-sensei is here, so, just relax, Haru-san." The red-haired lady returned with Dr. Shamal as Haru glared at the perverted doctor. She had several unpleasant experiences with the perverted doctor, no matter how good he was.

"It's nice to see you, Haru-san, or should I say, Dixieme of the Rose Noir?" Dr. Shamal greeted her as Haru paused for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"Dixieme?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Only a few people know that you're the Dixieme after this fight you had with the Martinio Famiglia. Though, I must say that it's quite splendid that you woke up after three days of being comatose."

While Haru did not understand a thing that the perverted doctor had said, she recognized the phrase 'woke up after three days of comatose' and that meant that Tsuna and the others were about to leave that day or might have left already.

"Where's Tsuna-san? Where is he? Did he just leave without saying 'good-bye'? He can't be that mean to Haru even if Haru didn't go to their graduation ceremony in high school!" She asked as Dr. Shamal chuckled.

"Even if you did defeat the Martinio Famiglia, you haven't really change, have you?"

"Watch your tongue, Shamal-sensei." The redhead said as she took a spear out of nowhere and had pointed it immediately to the doctor who just laughed.

"I still know about your grudge, Vio-chan, for taking away Hayato from you." The other man said as 'Vio' simply sputtered and blushed.

"I-I-I don't get what you're saying." She said as she fought to retain her composure.

"Is Gokudera-kun still here?" Haru asked as the two of them turned to Haru, while Vio blinked her eyes for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I think, everybody in the Vongola is still here. Vio-chan, do you mind getting them for me? I have to confirm something first." Vio was a bit hesitant on leaving Haru with the doctor, but as she turned to the doctor, Dr. Shamal's face told her that he was serious, and she had left.

"So, Haru-chan, is it, what was the last thing that you remembered?" Dr. Shamal asked as Haru rolled her eyes as if it were the simplest thing that he ever asked. Of course, she would remember. She had a really good memory.

"Well, I was in my bedroom. I was exchanging mails with Kyoko-chan about, well," She blushed for a moment as she refrained from telling Dr. Shamal what it was they were texting about, "and then, I fell asleep."

"Eh? Just that? Weren't you doing anything else?" Dr. Shamal asked as Haru laughed.

"Of course, I needed my beauty sleep. I was graduating high school the next day. I was going to give the valedictory speech and then, go to Tsuna-san and the others' graduation in Namimori." Haru replied as Dr. Shamal simply nodded. There was a knock on the door that earned their glances, while the door opened to reveal the Vongola X Guardians and the Rose Noir X Guardians.

"Miura-san, it's good to see that you're already awake." Tsuna said as he entered the room, while Haru's features darkened.

"Boss, what's wrong?" A girl with auburn hair asked as her question went unnoticed by the person she was asking.

"I know that I missed your graduation, but Tsuna-san doesn't have to be so mean and not call me 'Haru' anymore!" Haru cried as tears fell down her eyes as this earned surprised glances from everybody in the room, except for Dr. Shamal.

"What do you mean by graduation? I don't get it." Tsuna asked as he saw Dr. Shamal's expression and Tsuna's hyper intuition had kicked in. It was at that moment that he realized immediately.

"Haru, I was kidding, okay. I was kidding." Tsuna said with a gleeful smile as he went near Haru and sat on his bed. This, however, had earned curious glances from others.

"Really, Tsuna-san?" Haru asked as Tsuna nodded.

"And you don't have to worry about me leaving for Italy, because I'm not yet leaving; not until you get better. Is that okay, Haru?" He said as he looked straight into her eyes as Haru blushed and nodded.

"Yup!" She grinned and suddenly, passed out, as soon as Dr. Shamal had injected her with a sleep-inducing vital.

* * *

><p>"What was that? Why did you have to do that to Haru-san? It was about time that she woke up already! You said it yourself that if she didn't wake up after three days, we were going to turn off the life-supporting machine!" Vio was raging as she was pointing her spear to Dr. Shamal. They were at the Rose Noir Paris Headquarters Conference Room as Haru was resting at the infirmary.<p>

"Violetta, don't be so insolent. You've realized already, haven't you?" Gokudera spoke out in a bitter tone as Violetta paused and stared at her childhood friend. She swallowed as her features darkened, her spear falling down the floor.

"How is it possible...?" Antoinette said as she dropped on her knees.

"I'm afraid that she forgot everything from the day of her high school graduation to the present." Dr. Shamal gave his diagnose as Antoinette started to cry.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening." Rico muttered as he punched the wall.

"It was during our high school Graduation when we last saw Haru." Kyoko murmured as the others realized the same thing.

"Could it be possible that she forgot everything from the day that she became part of Rose Noir?" Lambo asked,

"But being part of Rose Noir should be something that she should have known since birth. Her mother's the Neuvième!" Li-Chen said as Rico shook his head.

"She was only revealed to have been the Neuvième's daughter recently actually. I'm pretty sure it's today's date from six years ago." Rico informed the others as the Vongola Guardians looked at each other. After all, today was the same date when Haru suddenly disappeared from Namimori.

"Then, the day after our Graduation was the day when Haru left Namimori and was on her way to Paris?" Yamamoto asked as the other Vongola Guardians and Kyoko nodded.

"It is possible that Haru's usage of the Void Gloves had this effect on her." Reborn commented on a side as he had earned everybody's attention.

"Reborn/Reborn-san!" Everybody chorused as the Arcobaleno nodded and greeted the way he normally would.

"Ciaossu."

"And what Reborn-san would make sense." Rico said as he wore a weary expression on his face, "The void, the void is that which annihilates unhappiness. Annihilate meaning destroy or destruct. In this case, it was Andre of the Martinio Famiglia. However,_ mio padre_ used to say that, according to legend, in order to utilize the great power of the Void Gloves, a sacrifice must be made. Andre wanted the Rose Noir Famiglia so much and so, in return for Haru-chi using the Void Gloves, the Void Gloves took away everything about Rose Noir from Haru-chi."

"But, will Haru-san ever remember us?" Antoinette asked as she was answered with nothing, but silence.

* * *

><p><strong>jychan<strong>: I've updated soon only because I had the time. :) You know, my laptop got recently drenched with Cappuccino and so, it was off to the Computer Shop. And it really sucks because I already wrote this chapter there and I wasn't able to have a backup file for it, so I had to rewrite the chapter. But, I must say this revised chapter is better than the one I wrote in my Cappuccino-drenched laptop. *cries* Thank you to all those who followed and placed this fic in their Favorites and have been putting up with me for the past years! : I love you, lots, guys! :D

luckylucy15: Well, I am also rooting them, so maybe, maybe not :))

Yuki Chronos: Well, this thing in this chapter happened. It might sound so cliche, well, amnesia is kind of an overused plot, but it kind of makes sense when you read the reason behind it :))

sayaneko-chan: Don't throw yourself off the cliff! :)) AND THANK YOU SO MUCH : I hope I'll do well in both my other fics and University life :D But, I wonder how you're going to respond to this all new conflict. DUN DUN DUN.

ZacharyStella: Thank you :D


	24. UPDATE

UPDATE: September 5, 2014:

I'm taking down my unfinished fanfiction. For the meantime, I will be **rewriting/editing** them. The plot may or may not be the same; the main OC characters will be the same, however. Their personalities may or may not change to adapt to my new manner of writing fanfiction. I apologise for the people who have been wanting to read the fanfiction I have written, but have yet to finish. The reason why I decided to rewrite said fanfiction was because I realised that it is very unfair for me to leave you, guys, hanging. However, due to some realisations, I could not continue them in the same manner as I have intended for them to finish in the past.

Rest assured, I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I am sorry for the inconvenience and I do hope that you, guys, hold some patience for me as a growing fanfiction writer.

Thank you very much.

As such, I will be taking down my unfinished fanfiction on October 5, 2014. Once again, I wholeheartedly apologise for the inconvenience and I do hope that you, my dearest readers, will still re-read the new version of the fanfiction I will be uploading.


End file.
